


My Love Story ~ 🐰💜🐯

by lolitasidiot



Category: BTS Fanfiction - Fandom, BTS fanfic - Fandom, Taekook Fanfiction, kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, taekook ff, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Mpreg, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, kookv, namjin - Freeform, taekook, taekook love story, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitasidiot/pseuds/lolitasidiot
Summary: ~Ongoing~This is my 3rd Book!3 is my favourite number I could say my lucky number too so this one very special to me 🤗 because I am sentimental stupid 😁Taehyu 💜 Jeongoo Love StoryWattpad -https://www.wattpad.com/story/192487894-my-love-story-~-%F0%9F%90%B0%F0%9F%92%9C%F0%9F%90%AF
Relationships: Im Yoona/Ji Chang Wook, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. My Hero

📝 My name is Kim Taehyung. I am 7 years old. My appa is a businessman, my eomma house wife and my brother 5th grade student. They're my world. I like strawberries and drawings. And I love avengers. Everyone loves my smile and unique character that's what they all say. My parents, my brother, my friends, my neighbors, my teachers everyone loving me. Whenever they say I am very special in their life and their happiness, I have not experience that feel, except my jeongoo says!

My Jeongoo!

He is next to my home. My parents and his parents told us that we're so close even before I came into the world. And they said to me he can't start and end his day if he didn't talk to me, and he will tell what happened on that day to his life, even though it was a small incident. At the end of his story he will finish with a chu on my eomma's tummy as indirect kiss to me. <Kekeke my jeongoo is not cute teacher? eeeeeeeeeee> That's what they told me, but I don't remember anything teacher, because they said I was in my mom's tummy that time so I can't remember! It's not fair teacher <taetae sad ㅠㅠ>

Oops!!! I think I come out of the topic teacher let's go to the topic again, it's not my fault tho you are the one give this topic <eeeeeeeee> 'Write about yourself and who is special in your life' If you want me to write about my special person of course that's my jeongoo only, and this single paper not enough for me. Okay okay I promise you teacher I will short it.

My jeongoo always says that I am his very special person. And he has a special spot in his heart for me, that no one can replace that place, that's only for me. I am the one belongs to that special spot in his heart. I dunno how to explain teacher but trust me, I have never ever feel this kind of feel to anyone. I am his special, and my jeongoo is special to me.

When I was bullied by one of my classmates he was the one saved me like avengers saved the world. My Jeongoo is my HERO.

Now my jeongoo is 10 years old, and he said he will always save and protect me till the end even he gets old at the age of 100. My jeongoo is always best person in the world, is not, teacher? Awwwwwww my jeongoo I wanna meet.. 📝

"Shhh shhh, taehyu" I stopped writing and searching where my jeongoo voice coming "Taehyu here" he waves his hands with as usual bunny teeth from my classroom outside of glass window, I waved back with my boxy smile which is he love them.

"Jeongoo?! What are you doing here? You don't have class?" I whispered with my small hands actions to understand him easily.

"Jeongoo miss Taehyu" he whispered back with cute pouty.

"Just two minutes" I gestured and he nods with a still pouty lips and sad expression.

📝 Teacher my hero jeongoo is waiting for me, I have to go. And you already know about me and jeongoo so if you want to write you can, I won't mind it teacher. Bye. Yours lovely taetae 💜 📝

I finished it quickly and packed my things into my avengers bag, picked it run towards my teacher who is waiting for the students to submit their assignment.

"Teacher here, I am finished my assignment" I give it to her.

"Ohh, taetae you done it already?" I nods fastly, she starts to read.

"Bye teacher" I was about to run, but she stopped me by drags my bag.

"Where are you going taetae? I said fill this full paper but you finished only half" she still gripping on my bag.

"Teacher please I have to go, I will finish this later, if you want. Let me go now, please my beautiful teacher" I use my cute aegyo.

She sighed "Where is he? Did he ditched his class again to see you? You guys are sticking for almost everyday he can't leave you for just school hours?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" I just shows my boxy smile.

"Okay okay, anyway the class gonna finish now that's why I am leaving you now taetae. But next time I won't, okay?" she tries to mad which is always failed on her.

I nods fastly, she takes her hand on my avengers bag, when I was to run out of the classroom she stopped again.

"Where is my goodbye kiss?"

I run back to her, who is already on knees with open arms as waiting for my hugs. I hugged her and chu on her cheeks and she does the same to me.

"Bye anna"

"Bye taetae"

I run out of the classroom quickly to meet my jeongoo.

"Jeongooooooooooo"

"Taehyuuuuuuuuu"

He stops my run with his hug, which is always giving me a some different kind of feeling into my whole body. He removed the hug and grabs my chin to make eye contact with his beautiful eyes.

"Again your face turned red taehyu" he said with cute giggles, I cups my face.

"You are the one saying this jeongoo, no one saw my face with red color, so stop lying and playing with me" I said with pouty.

"No one could see your face like this taehyu, because your face always turns red whenever I did something to you. I am the reason of your shy red face, so how could others see that?"

"Why.. why should I have to shy?"

"I dunno, but you always gets shy whenever I hug you or kiss you" he suddenly bend down and chu on cheeks "See, now you are super red" he said with his bunny teeth smile.

I forgets to breathe like as usual, my heart beating fastly like as usual, I stunned there like as usual with big eyes.

"In these red face with big eyes you looking so cute like as usual taehyu"

"Jeongoo" I called him with the same feeling.

"Yes taehyu, tell me" our eyes locked.

"I love you Jeongoo"

"I love you too Taehyu, always I love you" he hugs me again this time I hugs him back.

We said to each other billions time of 'I Love You'. But whenever I say again and again I feel something something. Sometimes I thought these 3 words made for I say to only him.


	2. My Love

Guk P.O.V:

I and my taehyu walking home with intertwined hands as usual way. I walks slowly to equal speed with my little boy, he will always walk slowly by hung his blushing face. Most of the time my taehyu will be blushing face, only when I am with him. While walking I bumped his left shoulder softly to see his chubby bread cheeks widen with blush, and he does it with his usual cute soft giggles. Then he bumped me back on, my lips curved into that something feelings again!

Suddenly he stopped in mid way, and looks at me with his puppy wide eyes "Jeongoo, I forget to inform hyung, that I will be going with you" when he was about to turn back, I stopped him by grabbing his shoulders "This is not our first time that we're left him, so don't worry he will come home after your anna informed to him, okay? Now let's go" with a very very little force I intertwined his hands to walk with me again.

"But hyung will be worry about me" he said between his cute pouty lips.

"He won't" I said while keeping his struggling small hands.

"No he scolded me last time, I have to go" I glanced at his face, there are no more blushing or his usual shy smile, instead of his face carrying out the worries for his hyung.

I let off his struggling hand with a little pissed off mood, he immediately looks up to meet my eyes I just turned my face into the opposite direction "Jeongoo.." I can clearly feel his instant sadness by the way he called me, I keep silent and refused to look at his puppy face which is my weakness. He grabs my hem of shirt and pulls softly while calling me again "Jeongoo, please look at me" I knew in this time his eyes filled with tears and ready to fall if I don't look at my puppy taehyu face.

"Me or your hyung?" I asked while looking at his eyes directly.

"Huh?!" his teary eyes widened in surprise.

"Who do you like most me or your hyung?" again I ask clearly.

He takes seconds to answer "Hyu.." I cuts him by chu, the blushing face come to my sight again "Come on now tell me, who do you like most?"

He lowered his blushing face, but I can see his biting the lips and licks to shining in the sunset. I cups his face softly to make eye contact "Tell me taehyu, me or your hyung?" he pouts cutely "Me hyu.." again I cuts him by the long chu, this is the first time I chu him more than 3 seconds.

When I let go of him, he immediately covers his tomato red face into his small hands "Let me finish it first" he whines cutely, I took that as a note, then backed away crossed my arms "Okay, go ahead" this is the first time we're doing these kinds of stuff, I mean little possessive and something!

"I will always like my hyung most.." I closed my eyes to control my anger, but it was shut open when I heard his "..but Jeongoo I.. I love you the most" said quickly and hugs me to hide his tomato face.

Immediately I hugs him back with a full satisfied heart "My taehyu" hugs him a little possessive mixed with a lot of pride.

"My jeongoo" he whispers softly against my chest but I heard it crystal clear.

⏮️ time skip @ taehyu's home ⏭️

"Jeongoo, go to your home" he says while heading to get in.

"I will go after meet your hyung" I said strongly and gets inside with him.

"Okay, but you should not fight with him, Pinky promise?" he asks with his cute puppy face, how can I say no to him when his face overloaded with these much of cuteness. I just nods but he pouts to make it cuter "Pinky promise!" asks between those cute pouty lips and shooks that little finger in front of my face as waits for me to connect it. I chained my pinky finger with him and pulled him closer by the connection to bump on his cute nose "Pinky promise" as expects his face turned into cute red.

"Look who is here. It's not your taehyu's homework time!" my aunty acts as she was surprised to see me here for other than our homework time.

"Hello aunty" I bowed at her "Taehyu forget to inform him like as usual, that's why I am here aunty"

"Ohhhwww!!! Protective to your boy?!!! Okay okay, I got it" here go again, aunty talks with inner meaning which is hard for me to find out.

"Eomma, we're going to play, bye bye" my taehyu drags me towards his little room, "Bye aunty" I gives a quick bow before letting my taehyu drags on his own.

⏮ time skip @ a few minutes later ⏭

My taehyu drops the game controller when he heard the loud voice "Yahhh, tiny. How many times have I told you.." I come in front of him, "I was the one who picked him up and stopped to inform you in our mid way. If you want to yell for that, then yell at me not my taehyu" I hold my taehyu's hand protectively when I feel his soft grip on my shirt behind.

"He's my brother, jeongguk" I can feel yoongi's usual cold voice.

"He is my taehyu"

"I'm not here to argue for that so will you please go back" his cold face and tone instantly changed when he moves to call my taehyu "Taetae" he calls softly and shows his gummy smile which is very rare and only for my taehyu, the next seconds my taehyu runs toward him and hugs him tightly I just turned my face immediately 💭 My taehyu loves me 💭

"I'm sorry hyung, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." yoongi cuts my taehyu "I won't say it's okay when I was not, Taetae. Do you know how much time I am worrying about it when every time you leave me without informing" I can feel his real worry, which is also very rare and only for my taehyu!

"I won't do that again hyung, I'm really sorry"

"Good boy" yoongi says and silent for seconds?! Maybe he chu on my taehyu's forehead?! Aishhh whatever, I won't see them.

"Don't go out with him taetae, he is a bad boy" 💭 what?! Excuse.Me! Mr. Kim Yoongi who is that saying?! 💭 I turned to glare at him, but my face changed into happy smile when my taehyu shakes his head to yoongi's statement "No hyung, my jeongoo is a very good boy" says and runs back to me, hugs happily and I grins like an IDIOT.

"Tsk" yoongi leaves with his usual not care face.

⏮ time skip @ homework ⏭

"If you calculate this into this you can find the answer easily, taehyu. That's it, so simple" I explained to him patiently until he understood the problems.

"Ohhhwww, that's it. OMG Jeongoo you are really amazing. You are so good at everything" he said with his puppy doe eyes in so proud and happy.

💭 Yes, yes, yes 💭 mentally I danced in happiness. I'm trying to focus on my studies only for my taehyu, to hear his proud praise and happy filled eyes. If my taehyu wants me to be good at everything, then I will. Anything for my taehyu!

⏮ time skip @ night time ⏭

After turned off my bedroom light and sets up the bed I heads toward window ready to jump out. From here I can see clearly my taehyu is waiting for me at his bedroom's open window. Thank god we both are having our bedroom on ground floor.

"Jeongoo.." I immediately cuts him "ushhh taehyu, silent" he covers his mouth to hide his usual excitement behind the wide smile, nods multiple times. He has always been excitement to see I'm getting into his room secretly.

"Here jeongoo, take my hands" he extends his little hands, I shook my head with a soft smile and takes the offer carefully not to put so much weight on him.

This is our secret meeting?! Cute meeting?! Whatever it can be, but we love this meeting so much. My taehyu won't sleep without me even for one day. So I will stay beside him until he goes to deep sleep. We don't know what this means, but we want it till the end of our lives!

"Jeongoo" he calls softly between the hug, while I'm brushing his smooth hair slowly to help him go to sleep. He loves so much to get brushing his hair in sleeping. And I loves so much to play with his smoothy hair tho, so why not?!

"Yes my love?" I respond with his favorite name to make him blush nth time of the day.

As expects he hides his blushing face into my neck and his hands around my neck are tightens, I smiles and rubs on his back because I knew what he gonna ask next.

"Jeongoo" he whines cutely between my neck, I chuckles and acts like don't know "What taehyu?"

"I want to sleep" he continues the whine while playing with my left ear using his right hand, it's also one of my taehyu's habits.

"Hmmm, then go to sleep. That's why I'm here you know that"

Finally he lifted up his face but with cute mad and pouty lips "Sing our song"

"You knew what you have to do for that, right?"

He nods very slowly with a damn blush "Then come on do it" I am tapping on my own lips to indicate it.

He leans forward slowly with closed eyes, as usual way then chu on my lips very very very quickly, the next seconds his face buried into my neck again.

I cleared my throat before starts to sing for my taehyu in my husky voice.

🎼I know you love me babe, So that I love you  
Know you love me boy, So that I love you  
Thank you so much  
For being  
At my side  
For these seven years🎼

I can feel his breath hitting on my neck and his lips barely touching on my skin. He grabs my hand on his back and moves upward to touch his hair, I smile between my husky voice sing and does as my taehyu wishes, playing with his smoothy hair.

🎼Know you love me babe, So that I love you  
Know you love me boy, So that I love you  
I’ll be  
By your side  
Always  
Don’t worry ’bout a thing  
MY LOVE🎼


	3. Pinky Promise

N.O.P:

"Eomma, I'm home" taehyu enters with a soft yell as informs them.

"Taetae sweetie, can you help me with packing?"

Taehyu drops his backpack on the couch and went his eomma "Yes, eomm.." his eyes narrowed in confusion to see almost everything packed into boxes "What are you doing eomma?"

Taehyu's eomma opened her arms widely before telling him the good news, taehyu runs to her warm hug without question as a good boy "Your appa got promotion, we're going to Seoul" taehyu's face instantly saddened by mentioning 'going' maybe this news as good news only to them, to taehyu it's very very very sad news.

"No, I will not come" taehyu whispers while separates from his eomma's hug.

She knows why, "Taetae, you won't miss your jeongoo. We will come to meet your jeongoo every year okay?"

Taehyu shakes his head as no refused to look at her, his eyes are already started to drop the hot tears "No, no, no. I will not come. I won't leave my jeongoo" with his baby voice yell he left the house.

When taehyu enters into jeongoo’s home with his tears filled eyes at the exact moment jeongoo’s mom finished the information of his taehyu leaving the Busan city. Jeongoo face looks like he's going to lose his whole happiness. His eyes are urge to cry when he heard his favorite sweet voice calling him with a cracking voice, his taehyu is crying! 💭 My taehyu also doesn’t like to go! 💭 “Jeongoooo” taehyu enters with huge shouts, jeongoo met him mid way with a tight hug “I don’t want to leave you” taehyu says between his heavy cry and buried his face into jeongoo’s neck as much as he can. Jeongoo’s heart beats in heavy as it can’t see his taehyu crying face. He pats on his back to calm him down and whispers softly against his ear “You are not going anywhere, taehyu..” jeongoo continues when he feels taehyu calming down as his cries turned into sniffs between his tight hug “..I won’t leave you, either” jeongoo’s simple sentence but has deep inside of meaning it makes taehyu to believe his words blindly.

Taehyu takes time and asks “Pinky promise?” without lifting his face up.

Jeongoo doesn’t answer and waits for him to look at his eyes, but taehyu only deepened his face it almost went over jeongoo's chest, he tries to hide himself into jeongoo's body as much as he can, cause of fear! The fear of he might lose their happiness, their smiles, their sweet moments, their secret meetings, and their something something!!!

Jeongoo lifts his face up by holding his chin very softly "Pinky Promise" like their usual pinky promise way jeongoo bumped on his red trembling nose softly, and seal it on by giving a chu on those red trembling nose.

⏮ time skip @ 3 days passed ⏭

Both skipped their school. Taehyu didn't go to his home and staying!! Hmmm, more like we could say he just sticking with his jeongoo every seconds. He follows him whenever he goes with his sad pouty face. Jeongoo does almost everything with a hope of taehyu face will change into at least a small smile but it keeps a sad and fear!

Taehyu mom came to bring him back but as all of their expects he refused without hesitation. Jeongoo fed him and sticking with him as his taehyu's wish and his wants. 

They're sleeping in jeongoo's bedroom. They're lying on each other hugs like their usual secret meeting. But they are missing something, their heart doesn't beat in excitement/happy/blush instead of sad/worry/fear.

Jeongoo clears his worried throat to sing his taehyu's favourite song.

🎼I know you love me babe, So that I love you🎼

Taehyu bites his lips hardly to not cry for jeongoo's sweet song which is only for him.

🎼Know you love me boy, So that I love you🎼

The past 3 days they're sticking with each other as they wished, but it didn't give them the happiness of what they dreamed.

🎼Thank you so much

For being

At my side

For these seven years🎼

Jeongoo grabs taehyu hand softly and moving it towards his own ear to let him play as he always does.

🎼Know you love me babe, So that I love you🎼

But taehyu hand fall down like lifeless, and cries against jeongoo's chest as that's his permanent place to cry.

🎼Know you love me boy, So that I love you

I’ll be🎼

"You won't leave me right Jeongoo?" taehyu ask between his damn of fear. But Jeongoo doesn't answer his questions directly, because he knows! So he answered through their song.

🎼By your side

Always

Don’t worry ’bout a thing

MY LOVE🎼

At the end he chu on his head and continued brushing his hair, until he goes to deep sleep. Taehyu connects his pinky finger with him and goes to sleep with it.

⏮ time skip @ midnight ⏭

After a lots of struggles they successfully separates the sleeping boys with their guilty feelings. Even though they wished to stay here, they can't. Life is not going to be our favor of all time, that is called fate.


	4. FATE

N.O.P:

After taehyu family went to Seoul in next few months jeongoo family also went to America for the same reason. So they can't able to meet as both family promised. Fate!

⏮ time skip @ 3 years later ⏭

Lisa P.O.V:

📢 My humble request, Please don't curse anyone before you come to know about the character feelings completely. I knew it was up to me the way I'm going to narrate the story, However! 🙏 📢

I come to the park to meet my special friend, who I met accidentally by 2 years before. We're the same age.

"Hey, Taetae" I greets him with his favorite ice cream, but as expected his face showing smiling with hidden pain.

His face clearly shows the answers, but I asked again to confirm it "He doesn't show up this year also?" I gave him an ice cream and sat beside him. He takes it and shooks his lowered head slowly.

"Please tell me about him taetae, so that I can help you to find him" he reminds silent.

I pity for my friend, he comes to Busan every year exact the same day and waiting for someone. I don't know who is that person, still he doesn't open up the topic more than one line. Whenever I ask, he always said he's so sensitive in this topic. So I didn't pressure him either, I respect my special friend feelings at the same time I hate the person who is the reason behind it. Why that fool just show up and make my special friend to smile happily. I want my taetae to be happy forever.

"Leave that topic lisa, now tell me what you think about our Busan? It's been 2 years you began to live here. Do you like it or still want to go back to Thailand?"

I get it, he doesn't want to go further in his sensitive topic as usual, I signed helplessly then takes off my gaze on him to other sight "Busan!!! To be honest I don't like this city when we were here for the first time. I miss my frie.." I immediately stopped I knew how it will hurt his broken heart, "..I am sorry taetae” I ask sincerely looking at his eyes, he wipes away the corner of tears and whispers “I know that pain” his cracked voice comes out softly, he bites his lips to not cry. 💭 It’s my mistake I should not bring that topic 💭 I cleared my throat to change the subject totally “But now I love Busan, if we were not come here I can’t able to find a sweet friend like you. I like you sooooooo much taetae” I hugs him tightly to smile for my crazy hyper voice, finally he does he giggles between my crazy and aggressive hugs/acts.

“Get off lisa, you bought me ice cream and you are the one spoiling it” he said with get back his usual mood.

“If you don’t want then give it to me” I went to grab it, but as expected he backed away “Who said don’t want it, actually you should buy me one more ice cream for melted this one” 💭 OMG! His cute mode switched on again! 💭 I leaned forward to chu on his chubby cute cheek but he blocked me by putting a finger on my lips LIKE AS USUAL, he shakes his head with damn cute thin lips it makes those chubby cheeks to go bread cheeks 💭 I wanna bite and eat it 💭 “No, no, no, NO CHU’s! Chu on your ice cream if you want” with a fraction of seconds he tapped on my lips with my own ice cream "Yah, you are so mean" I wiped the ice cream using my long sleeves while he laughs loudly 💭 I can't even get mad in front of your cuteness, you deserve to be happy my taetae 💭

Hours passed, we played until our body get out of energy. We sat on the sand floor with each other back, panting heavily between the happy laughs.

"Taetae" I calls him softly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you not coming to my house?" he keeps that sudden silent again "Usually it's common right? Going to a friends house? But why are you..?" he cuts me, "Sorry lisa I have to go, my hyung will come to pick me up" he gets up, I followed him "When you gonna leave?" I don't like him to leave me again, but he has to go. Because he's living in Seoul, and only be here for occasionally that is also for maximum one day, he will come in the morning and leave in the night with his hyung yoongi. Before he comes here he will give me a call "Usual time" his sad voice come to the scene again, I grabbed his wrist "You can't stay one more day? Maybe he.. your searching person will popped out of nowhere to see you" I asked with a pleading voice 💭 Please don't go, Taetae 💭 he smiled sadly "I will call you next time.." he removes my grip slowly "Bye, lisa" I keeps silent in little mad, he waits for my bye but won't say 💭 Please stay with me, taetae. I really wants your friendship, just not for one day more than that. Lifetime friendship! 💭

"Taetae, are you done? Shall we go?" his brother come to the perfect time to separate us.

"Yes, hyung just one minute" tae yells from here, when he turned his head towards me I turned opposite to show my anger.

"Lisa" he comes closer and grabs my chin to look at him, "Can you smile for your taetae?" I slapped it "Why should I? However you gonna leave me right" I said without thinking, a thick silence filled the surroundings. I hadn't realised what I said until I hear a soft cries 💭 oh, shut! 💭 I cups his crying face immediately "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry taetae. I didn't mean to hurt you. I.. I just want you to stay with me, that's why" he takes seconds to calm down "Please forgive me for leaving you, lisa. I don't know why these all are only happening to me.." I cuts his very saddened voice by the hug "Who told you're leaving me, you are going to come here again right?" he nods quickly between the hug "Then why should I have to worry about it.." I says while separates our hug and wipes away his tears "Now go back to with your box smile" pulls his chubby cheeks to make him smile and he does between the soft sniff "Sure lisa, I will come back quickly for you" "If it's for me then I will be double happy" he just nods, before it gets worse I waved my hands with a heavy heart "Bye bye"

"Hey lisa, how are you and your studies?" yoongi oppa asked me while we heading to him.

"Yes oppa, all good. Did you win this match also?" I asks excitedly, because of yoongi oppa's basketball match me and taetae can able to meet frequently.

"Of course, we won the match"

"You are awesome oppa" he is like a brother to me, he is also treating me as same with taetae.

"What you want lisa ask directly" 💭 How did he find out?! 💭 I grabbed taetae's hand and he gets it immediately, we both shares our sheepish smile "No, no, not again.." oppa takes his steps back while we both takes forward "..You guys are not kids anymore.." I signaled taetae as him to go first "..taetae no stop right there.." taetae runs behind yoongi oppa, I followed them. After lots of struggles we both successfully piggybacked on our brothers back "Yah, yah, yah, you two are not a kid, pig, pig, hella pig just get out off me you two pig" oppa yells between the mad, at the same energy we yelled unison "NOOOOOO".

⏮ time skip @ after 5 years, taehyung age 15 ~ jeongguk age 18 ⏭

Guk P.O.V:

Finally, I would be able to come to Busan by myself. It's been 8 years me and my taehyu contact each other. We lost their contact completely, they had changed their number and when we called uncle's office they said the terrible news of uncle and aunt died in an accident (📢 at the same year of they moved to Seoul) and they are also lost their son's contact. We tried to come back but our passports are locked for some reason. Each and every second I lived in America was like living in hell without my taehyu and I'm not with him when he badly wants me 💭 I'm sorry taehyu, I'm sorry 💭 I tried to contact him all the ways that I could, just with his name I can only try to search him on all social media sites the results was ZERO! With all my efforts I successfully come back to find him. But I don't know, from where I should start, so I come to a place where exactly I lost my taehyu, my love!

N.O.P:

Guk standing in front of the big house which is once upon time to be their house. Now it was built with complete redesign work, taehyu's home and his home built as one single big house. He just staring at the house from outside. A few minutes later he heard a girl yelling voice heading out towards the gate "Mom, I'm going to the park"

💭 Park?! Me and my taehyu used to go there every day, it's still there?! 💭 subconsciously guk legs began to walk towards the park with tons of hope.

📢 Lisa and tae phone conversation 📢

"Taetae someone following me"

"Must be illusion"

"Ohhh god I'm serious tae, he is following me since I left the house"

"Stop joking, lisa"

"You won't believe my words?"

"Not like that, I believe your words but I can't believe in someone following you" tae laughs to tease her more

"Go I'm gonna cut the call" lisa says in pout.

"Okay okay, I won't tease you. Come on now tell me"

"Tell you what?" Lisa asks like an innocent girl.

"Don't act like an innocent girl, I know why you had called me. You want to describe about your new crush features right?"

"New crush, no no I just.." tae cuts her "If it's nothing then I will end the call" tae tease her again.

"Yah, if you did I will take the next flight to Seoul and kill you with my own hands"

"At least try come to Seoul to kill your best friend"

"I'm serious tae"

"No, you are lisa. I'm Kim Taehyung but I'm not seri.." tae was cuts by Lisa's crazy shouts "Yahhhhhhhhh, just shut your mouth and listen to me" tae takes out the phone to save his precious ear.

Tae decided to zip his mouth and listen her quietly so that he can save his precious ear "Okay, zipped"

"Actually I didn't see him clearly yet he's walking far away from me. But I'm damn sure he's hella hot guy in my life I have ever met"

"You didn't see him clearly but you said he's a hella hot guy that you have ever met in your life, okay noted"

"Kim.Tae.Hyung" lisa calls him between her gritted teeth.

"Ohhwww! I'm sorry my zip opened accidentally. I will zipped it again you continue"

"Bye, I'm gonna kill you"

"Hey, wait, wait, wait, I'm sorry okay. I won't talk back promise"

After a soft sigh lisa continues "I'm not in the mood anymore you brat"

Tae decided to ask about the new person "Is this the first time you meet him?"

"Yeah, I had never met him. I don't know how my eyes are missed to catch this hottie"

"Maybe he's new to that area" for some reason tae's heart feels something odd.

"Hmmm, maybe!"

Silent.

"Lisa" calls her nervously "Can you do me one favor?"

"What taetae?"

"Can you.. can you go and talk to him?"

Lisa immediately gets the reason "Sure, taetae" with that lisa ends the call and heads towards the person.

Guk P.O.V:

While I am walking towards the park which is a little bit difficult to find a way due to huge changes, so I decided to follow that girl with a far away distance.

Did she can't walk normally?! Why the hell she is walking with a hyper mood. Talking to someone maybe a lover?! Crazy girl.

Why did she looking back continuously?! Did I look like a stalker?!

Okay, I'm done with her stupid acts. If I follow her I'll go there tomorrow so it's better to walk alone.

While I cross her I heard "Yeah, I had never met him. I don't know how my eyes are missed to catch this hottie" 💭 Does she talking about me?! Of course there is no one in the road other than me! 💭 'Bitch' I said between my gritted teeth and passed her quickly.

💭 Yes 💭 I find out the park finally, where me and my taehyu spend our time they are our precious moments. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh 💭 Where are you taehyu? 💭

I opened my eyes when I heard someone calling "Huh.. excuse me?" she that 'bitch'.

"What?" I asked in a cold voice, I don't like her I dunno why!

"Are.. are you looking for someone?"

💭 What the fuck she is thinking about me? 💭

"Stay in your line" I replies with a warning tone.

"No, no, no. I didn't ask you in that meaning. You misunderstood me.." I cuts her in irritation "Can you please go off" I tried to pass her but she stands in front of me as blocking my way "I will let you go just answer this one question" she pleads "Tsk, what the hell you want?"

"Do you know anyone in this name of taeh-eyong?" 📢 At the exact moment one car passed with a loud horn sounds so guk didn't hear the name correctly 📢

💭 Taeheyong?! Is it can't be my taehyu?! 💭 with my sad wish I shook my head "No I don't know anyone in that name" with that left the park I can't stay anymore with her in the same park.

N.O.P:

Lisa called tae the next second, she knows tae would have waited for her call and it was proved by tae attend her call first ring.

"What happened? Is he new to Busan? Did he come there looking for someone? Per.. perhaps it was.." lisa gulps in sad and cuts him softly "He seems to tough guy taetae. And I asked him does he know anyone in the name of taehyung.." tae cuts her in high hope "What did he say? Does he know me?" lisa shooks her head with a corner of tears, somehow she felt bad for telling about the person to him, because she can feel the hope and pleading voice through tae's voice "He.. he said he doesn't know anyone in that name taetae, I'm sorry" a thick silent filled for minutes, lisa even thoughts the line was disconnected "Hello.. taetae" "huh?!" lisa gets it his taetae is crying silently "Taetae plea.." tae cuts her "I will call you later, lisa. Bye" he cut the call immediately to cry out again for the person who his heart looking for.

💭 Where are you jeongoo? 💭

Love is not in our choice but in our **FATE**!

🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

I know you all are waiting for fluffy moments, but I'm sorry. This story mixed with missing love most and of course fluffy moments also is there but you should have to wait patiently. I hope y'all will!!! This story I got inspired by the one movie, that was very close to my heart. And you will find out that movie name in one dialogue!!! 😆🤗😍 I won't give any clue 🤐🙊😉✌️

 ** _~ Sin_** 💜


	5. And.. I'm~~~!

Guys I want to clear something, just remind this on my every story TAE BELONGS TO GUK 💜 GUK BELONGS TO TAE. I won't ship my taekook with anyone else. Even I'd brings other characters into between them it won't change my taekook! So believe me, there is no lisakook or anything, just taekook taekook taekook only! Taekook forever 💜 Taekook is my everything 💜 Taekook is my life.

 ** _~ Sin_** 💜

🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

N.O.P:

⏮ time skip @ 3 months later ⏭

"Mom, please mom one more month please.." guk's mom cuts him "No jeongguk, we just allowed you to stay there for only one month, but you had already taken 2 more months too"

"Mom.."

"No means no jeongguk, you should have to be here in the next two days"

"Mom, my taehyu! I still haven't find him. I won't come without him"

"Jeongguk, I know how you feel about him, but it's been years. Do you think he will be the same?"

Without hesitation, "I know about my taehyu mom, I trust our bond"

She takes time to respond "Okay, fine. Take one more weeks to find your taehyu, if your bond won't help you then you should do as I said okay?"

"Fine" with that guk ends the call, throws the mobile on the bed, sit with clenching his hair in tension. It's been more than 2 months guk came to Seoul for his taehyu. Somehow he gets the small information of his taehyu and yoongi staying in Seoul with his cousin's home. But just with their names it's very hard to find them in these huge city.

One more week has passed, he doesn't sleep enough, he hasn't eaten enough, he doesn't do anything enough other than searching his taehyu for more than enough!

He can't able to find his taehyu, so in the end he has to go back to America!

⏮ time skip @ 1 month later, in America University ⏭

"Don't let your hope down, guk. You will meet your taehyu one day sure" guk's friend hoseok spreads his usual positive energy.

Guk nods with his usual thought of his taehyu "I will" mumbled to himself.

"Ammmm, jeonggukkk, do you know her?" hoseok asks while pointing at the particular area "She is looking this side for minutes, more like she staring you"

"Who is?" guk turned to look at the direction, "She?! Why she is here?"

"Do you know her?"

Guk shakes his head immediately "No way"

"Ohh okay, she seems to be new here"

"Who cares come lets go"

"She seems like our country, guk"

"From when your eyes installed GPS?"

"Stop joking, guk. She seems like struggling"

"So what?"

"First of all, why are you being tensed for nothing?"

"I'm not in tension, it's irritation"

"Why?"

"Aishhhh, stop talking about her and come with me"

"Jeongguk, I am not talking about her in my last question, it's for you"

"I'm going" guk gets up and about to leave but he was stopped by lisa.

Lisa standing in front of him with a damn nervous "Do.. do you remember me? We.. we met in Busan a few months bac.." guk cuts her "I dunno know who are you. Can you please move"

Lisa comes in front of him again "Please.. Please.. You don't have to remember me for help me"

"Why should I have to help you first?"

"Please, I am new here and I can't able to understand what they're asking. Can you please help me with register? Just as a help for unknown person, please"

"If can't able to understand simple register then how can you study here?" lisa bites her lip to stop crying for the new person's harsh words.

"Jeongguk, can you please stop" hoseok in shock to see guk's other side for the first time. He knows guk is not the type of person who refuse to help others. He's a kind heart person. But he is confused, why guk is behaving mean to the new girl. Without any words guk left the place.

"Hi, I am sorry for his behaviour. I dunno what happen to him, he is not the type of person" hoseok trying to make her comfortable.

"It's.. it's okay"

"If you don't mind may I help you?"

Lisa face lits up "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much"

Hoseok smiles shyly "It's nothing actually" he takes her to help with the register.

⏮ time skip @ hours passed ⏭

"So you come here without your wish and just for your parents career" hoseok asks, lisa nods sadly.

"It's nothing new to me, first Thailand, then Busan, now we are in America"

"You were in Busan?! Jeongguk also from Busan"

"Jeongguk?! He?"

Hoseok nods "Yep, his name Jeon Jeongguk and mine Jung Hoseok, yours?"

"Lalisa Manoban"

Hoseok extends his hands "Nice to meet you lisa" lisa happily accepts it "Thanks for your kind help hoseok oppa"

"It's nothing you can ask me anything, bye"

"Sure, bye oppa"

⏮ time skip @ night time ⏭

📢 Lisa and tae phone conversation 📢

"So how was your first day, lisa?"

"Horrible"

"Why?"

"I met him again"

"Who?"

"That hottie, he is still the same taetae no, no extra meanie. You know what he said?.." lisa starts to tell everything, she address hoseok as hoseok but jeongguk as hottie. And tae also doesn't ask his name, since he confirmed it by that accident he believes that lisa mentioning hottie is not his jeongoo!

⏮ time skip @ months passed ⏭

Guk starts to feel guilty for what he did to lisa, he comes to know about her slow by slow hoseok. Whenever she was with hoseok and his brother jimin who is same age with her she would smile happily and be herself but if she saw guk she will immediately hide herself or just leave that place in fraction of seconds like she doesn't want to make guk hates her more. Yes, of course she understands guk doesn't like her, but she doesn't know why! So she avoids him even though she wants to talk to him badly.

Lisa heading to the place where they would usually meet "Hoseok oppaaa, look what I'd bring.." lisa stopped instantly when she sees no one is there except guk "I.. I'm sorry, I thought hoseok oppa is here"

"He went to bring jimin"

"Ohhww, okay tha.. Thank you" when lisa hurry to get out the voice stopped her "I'm sorry for everything" her heart for the first beating like crazily.

"I'm asking you sincerely. I should not have yelled at you for nothing"

"It's.. it's okay.. Opp.." guk immediately cuts her "NO, please don't call me like that. Just call me jeongguk as everyone" lisa nods with a little shocked face.

⏮ time skip @ night time ⏭

📢 Lisa and tae phone conversation 📢

"Taetae, taetae, do you know what happened today? He, he, he asked me sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" she yells in happy.

Tae sighs in bore "Finally he did!"

"Yes, yes, yes. As hoseok oppa said he wasn't a person, taetae"

"Hmmmmmmmm, someone seems gonna fall for someone!!!"

"Maybe! He's still my crush tho, my hottie"

"Careful, lisa. Someone may steal your crush"

"I won't let that happen"

"Haha, just kidding. All the best"

"Thank you, taetae"

⏮ time skip @ 6 years later, taehyu age ~ 21, jeongoo age ~ 24 ⏭

Guk's secret love on his taehyu no one knows except his family and hoseok. He doesn't like to share it with anyone. Even though it's a secret love, not shared with each other, not exposed to each other, not meet directly, and the main thing they didn't even know each others exist, their love never ever dropped one percentage down. Jeongoo loves taehyu, taehyu loves jeongoo there is no changes! Even the years passed their love on each never ever changed!

But in the meanwhile, guk starts to talk with lisa normally, but lisa began to build her heart for guk. In her eyes she can't see him normally, he seems very special person to her. Yes, she falls in love! When you starts to love someone whatever they do in your eyes takes it as special and your heart will believes it blindly, and your mind becomes crazy. That's how she is now! She is badly madly crazily falls in love.

And may I tell you one another cruel part?! Tae knows it! He knows how his best friend is crazily fall in love with someone! Yes, still he doesn't know the person's name! How cruel fate is right?! Hello guys stop complaining me it's fate! FATE! DESTINY! Fate wants to play with their life, what y'all expecting from me?! You want me to change? Aishhh.. I can't! I am not a thanos to change their life in a single snap. But y'all knows whose fan I am!

Since my hero tony snapped his finger I am gonna do some magic! Stay on with your [lolitasidiot](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lolitasidiot) for upcoming snaps/magics!!! See you guys bye bye 💜 Borahae

 ** _~ Sin_** 💜


	6. DESTINY

N.O.P:

After tae and yoongi lost their parents jin and his husband namjoon was the one step forwarded to raise two kids. Jin owner of the famous restaurant in Seoul. And his husband namjoon is working as a professor at the top university in Seoul. With good scholarship and talent tae and yoongi also joined the same university. Yoongi is very popular in basketball, he is attending the all matches wherever they conducting, of course with namjoon's help. He is the one backbone of the family. And Kim Taehyung, he is very pet in the family, he gets all of their love more than enough. No one ever scold the cutie boy, and yeah they all knows about his jeongoo, but they zipped their mouths. Because they know how tae sensitive in that topic, they want him to be happy, so they will do anything for that, for their babe.

Yoongi is a final year student, and tae gonna join college first year. He is interested in arts and music so he took that path.

"Taetae, I don't think it would be a good idea, he will kill us if he finds out" the person nervously enters the kitchen.

"I will take care joonie, just do what I said" tae enters by following him, his eyes are focusing on the phone to taking cooking notes.

Today is tae's cousin Kim Seokjin's birthday, so tae planned to surprise him with jin's husband help. But they don't know what to do, they picked many but jin has all so they select cook for him.

They know jin's favourite foods list lobster, meat, naengmyeon noodles but they don't know how to cook!

They omitted lobster and meat since it has lots of work to do for that, so they picked naengmyeon noodles because of noodles they thoughts it may has less work, that's how they thought!

"So what are the ingredients we need for naengmyeon noodles, taetae?" namjoon asks the person who is studying cook in YouTube.

"Ammm.. joonieee, I can't understand what she's telling, it seems she is talking alien language" tae gives the phone to namjoon.

Namjoon takes good time to gather the details "Okay, I'm ready" namjoon says confidently.

Minutes passed "Taetae, can you pass the cooking oil?"

Tae turned to pick it, but he get confused by seeing lots of oil cans 💭 Aishhh, why they are lots?! 💭 "Joonie can you tell me the exact color?"

"Color?" namjoon rewind the video "It seems plain oil, taetae"

"Plain?! But there is no plain oil, it's yellow, red, orange, brown, green and something"

Namjoon went to him "Why there is lots?"

"That's what I asked you"

"Now what we have to do?"

"Let's go with green, since I like the color green" tae picked the green can.

"What?! We can't just pick like that, taetae"

"Then you have any other options?"

Namjoon shook his head "No"

"That's it"

Minutes passed, "For naengmyeon noodles we have to put it in the fridge this liquid for 5 to 6 hours? I forget to tell you first" namjoon informs in the middle of cooking.

"Aishhh, now I can understand why jinnie won't allow you in cooking. Your IQ levels only working in university not in the kitchen" with tae's cute yells he grabs the bowl from namjoon.

Tae puts a lot of ice cubes in that liquid "Problem solved, next?" asks like a genius and his face smiling with pride.

⏮ time skip @ end of the cooking ⏭

🚪 Ding Dong 🚪

"I think jinnie arrived, quick quick" tae speed up his decoration work, while namjoon trying to finish the cooking.

"You go and open the door" namjoon tells, tae nods and went to open the door.

"Happpieee birthday my dear jinnieeeeeee" tae jumps on him like a kola.

Jin catches his babe at the correct time "Thank you babe" chu on his cheek, tae return the chu with his cute giggles.

Jin sniffles his nose again and again to find the unfamous smell "What the hell is this" asks while covered his nose and searching the source of where it from come.

"I think they destroyed your kitchen, hyung" yoongi says while entering the home by following jin.

"Yah hyung, it has supposed to be surprise" tae pouts sadly, when yoongi spoiled their surprise.

"Yeah, yeah it's gonna be a surprise but I don't know whose to who, all the best hyung. I am going to sleep bye, bye tiny" yoongi left the chat because he knows very well what's going to happen in the next few hours.

"Where is your joonie?" tae slightly backed away when he feels his jinnie voice turned to cold.

"I.. I did nothing jinnie, he.. he was the one give this idea" tae turned the table down.

"I just asked where is he? Kitchen?" tae nods quickly as a good boy to answer his eomma's question.

Before tae run away from the scene jin grabs him "Where are you trying to escape?" drags him towards the kitchen.

Without knowing anything joonie done his prepare and welcomes his wife with a birthday hat and wide smile "Happy birth.." he shut his wide mouth when he receives a dead glare from his dearest wife "Eeeeeeee, happy birthday honey" tone changed happy to nervous.

"So you guys are prepared again?! Every year I'm telling you to stop do stupid things by using the name of my brithday but you both are won't listen to me? Huh?!" both flinched in their head lowered position by jin's loud yell "If you want to celebrate my birthday then you should shut your hands and sit in one place you guys are did this purposely am I right?" again flinched by jin's yell but this time only namjoon not tae, because as jin said he was the one who planned to destroy his kitchen for fun.

When namjoon shakes his head quickly as he doesn't agree with jin's statement, jin gaze landed on the person who is still hung his head low without any more fear "I didn't tell you both are not allowed to enter my kitchen without my permission?" jin asks while his gaze only on the naughty boy "That's why I did" tae mumbled with his lowered head, but it captured jin's ear perfectly.

"Youuuuuu, naughtyyyy.." jin grabs tae's ear "Shhhahhhhhhhhh" tae lift up his body with jin's grab, acts like it's really hurting "I knew, I knew. You can't escape from me" pushed him towards namjoon "You should both clean up your mess in one hour" tae rubs his fake pain ear "It's your birthday" says between his pouty lips and acts cute "So what?" "You should not be meanie with your taetae babe" jin tries not to melt with his babe's cute actions "Please jinnie, you know very well that I can't even turn on the stove, then how can I cook? It's fully joonie did" namjoon mouth fully opened in shock and betrayal.

"Jinnie no, I did noth.." jin cuts him even though he knows very well about his babe's lie he blamed his dear husband "He has a point, you clean the kitchen but tae you should help him, that's it"

Before jin leave the kitchen he taste the noodles "Please you both never.ever.do anything like this again. I'm begging you" tae giggles in victory, namjoon winks at his babe and shows a thumbs up.

⏮ time skip @ next day ⏭

"Jinnie, please jinnie it's just two days" tae trying to convince him.

"No means no, tae. You are not allowed to go anywhere" jin says strictly.

"I'm not even going alone, hyung will be with me the whole time"

"If his match inside of our country, I will allow you to go without asking any questions, but it's outside of the country! America! So I won't allow, that's it tae no more arguments" with his strict answer jin gets up to go to the restaurant.

Since tae and yoongi lots their parents in travel, jin becomes very strict with that only one. Maximum he won't allow both of them to travel alone, he's scared from that incident. But yoongi's love on basketball game it makes kind of difficult to jin, jin respects their own choice at the same time he is like a mother to them. So sometimes he will grab his small babe with him, you know protective!!!

"But I miss my lisa" tae says between his pouty lips.

"Then tell her to visit Seoul. She didn't even come here once, right?"

"Please jinnie"

"Joonieeee" jin calls his husband as he doesn't hear tae's pleads.

"Yes honey"

"Are you done or what?" shouts at him for nothing.

"Yeah, yeah done" namjoon running out from their bedroom with one shoes and fixing socks.

"Tae is ready for the college take him with you and yoongi.." turned to another direction "Yoongi are you done?" yoongi comes down with his travel bag "Yes hyung" "Good, I take him to the airport, that's it"

"Jinnie, pleaseeeee" tae whines with his ticket, jin grabs it from and tore it without hesitation "Go to college" jin left home as cold person, but namjoon and yoongi knows very well about jin how he will go to the end to protect his small babe.

Tae cries in real sad this is the first time he faces his jinnie's other side, when namjoon and yoongi comes to comfort him with a hug he pushed them away in anger "If you can't talk with him for me, then why are you coming to comfort me, just do as he said" he left with his cute angry face and teary eyes.

⏮ time skip @ America ⏭

"Someone seems so happy today! Any special?" guk asks hoseok while scanning jimin's crazy behaviours.

Before hoseok answer him, he glances his crazy brother and shakes his head as he is done with him "You heard our university basketball matching with Seoul university right?"

Guk nods "Yeah, is that today?"

Hoseok nods "Yes, and that boy also coming he is the captain of his team"

"Ohhww! That's why he is that much happy?!! Hmmmm"

"Yes, he woke up before sunrise, took a bath twice, and he tried all the clothes in his closet at the end he dragged me shopping and emptied my this month pocket money for NOTHING" hoseok yells in anger to lose all his pocket money for some third person.

Guk chuckles at hoseok funny angry face "What's that guy name? Suga right?"

"YEAH.." said between his gritted teeth "..I never ever forget his name. Because of him I am losing my every month pocket money"

"Interesting! He made you lost everything by staying in Seoul, now he is here. Let's see what else you gonna lose because of him!" guk chuckles.

Guk never ever sees yoongi's game, he even not aware of that. So whenever he was about to saw yoongi's game on jimin's phone by accident, he will saw out focus or some other player! Since he doesn't interested in these jimin also won't pressure anyone except his brother hoseok!

⏮ time skip @ Basketball match ⏭

"Lisa, do I look good? He will like me right? What's his ideal type cool guy or cute guy? I can be both so it won't be a problem either. Should I tell him directly? Ohhh no, what I will do if he rejects me? No, no I should not say that directly?! He is still single right? Are you sure? Maybe you don't know since you are staying here for lon.." lisa cuts the over hyper boy "Calm, calm, calm down jimin. I am damn sure, my yoongi oppa is still single. He is not that easy guy to anyone take him. He is soooo moody type. I even doubts on you. So I am warning you don't put your hopes high on him" lisa warns him while taking him towards the yoongi "First let him see me then you wait and watch" jimin says his gathered confidence.

Guk and hoseok doesn't go there, since both are not interested in games and they want to escape from jimin's non-stop 'Suga'. And lisa only told yoongi about to jimin, since he's the only interested to him!

"Where is he?!" while both eyes are searching the particular boy in the huge crowd, yoongi calls with a doubt "Lisa?!" even before lisa turns jimin turned in lightning speed, his eyes widened in hella happiness 💭 OMG! OMG! OMG! My Suga! He is even hotter in real life 💭 jimin's shocking smile turned into anger when lisa runs to hug him "Oppaaa" yoongi welcomes his sister's hug after a very long time happily. Jimin badly wants to push her away and hugged him tightly, wants to yell 💭 He is mine 💭 but he zipped his mouth.

While they having chit chat jimin stands there as not caring about private talk whatever and staying like he sticking with the floor, he waits impatiently to lisa call him and introduce to his crush/boyfriend/husband?!!!

"The boy you said he is the one?" yoongi whispers slowly, while scanning the standing on full attention boy, lisa turned to look at jimin's pose, chuckles and nods to yoongi "Yes, oppa. He is in love with you crazily"

Without saying anything yoongi takes his steps towards the little boy, jimin's full confidence began to fall one by one when yoongi takes his steps towards him, his heart first time beating crazy like him. Jimin's stopped breathing when yoongi's eyes scanning his head to toe before get closer "Puppy" whispers against his ear, after seeing satisfied reactions on jimin's cute face yoongi passed him like nothing happened.

After the 3 hours jimin not in this world anymore, his soul already left his body. Yoongi's that single word keeps running in his mind 'Puppy, Puppy, Puppy!' 💭 He called me puppy, he called me puppy, my husband called me puppy! Wowwwwwww! 💭 his boy may stopped funcing but his mind never! And the whole game yoongi winked at him and smirked at his cute reactions made him to go cloud nine.

Once the game finished and Seoul University won the cup, yoongi went to lisa "Okay, lisa. I am leaving today itself" before lisa asks him, jimin comes forwarded with lots of worry "WHAT? Today?! Why? Stay one week at least" jimin talks to him like this wasn't their first time meeting!

Yoongi just give a side eye him for a seconds and continues to lisa "Hyung's strict order, and tiny also mad at me for left him. Did he talk to you?" lisa shakes her head as no, yoongi sighs softly and jimin glaring both of them for talking like he's not here "Okay, don't worry about him I will take care of it, you study well okay?" lisa nods "Okay oppa, bye take care" jimin's mouth opened in wide when yoongi walk passed him like there is nothing to talk with him?! 💭 Actually nothing, but at least just one goodbye?! He called me a puppy!!! 💭

Jimin runs and stopped him by standing in front of him, yoongi just asks 'what' lifting up his eyebrows "That's it?"

"What you want now?" yoongi asks with his fake irritation.

"Do you forget to tell me something?"

"Nothing"

"NOTHING?! Think carefully"

"First of all, who are you? Just move away" yoongi takes his steps sideways but jimin stopped him by standing in front of him again.

"Me?! I'm your puppy" says like a kid.

"I hate puppy"

"WHAT?!" jimin face totally changed into unbelievable expression, yoongi passed him with a soft smile.

💭 He is cute 💭 yoongi thoughts.

⏮ time skip @ one week later ⏭

Guk spit out his drink between the soft cough "Seriously hoseok?" asks with his unbelievable expression.

"Yes, I don't know how he convinced mom and dad. He got enrolled to study in the same university with his stupid suga" hoseok says the information that he gathered.

"I can't believe it. Why he is so serious with him?!"

Hoseok shrugs his shoulder "I thought you know about these kind of feelings!"

Guk face immediately saddened by someone's thought.

"I'm sorry if I spoiled.." guk cuts him soft fake smile "Nope" shooks his head.

"Okay it's time to tell the good news, since jimin going to study in Seoul we got three weeks to stay there for let arrange his necessary needs"

"We?!"

"Yes, you also joining with us, yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" hoseok yells in happy, he knows guk wants to go to Seoul for someone so he convinced his mom and dad.

"Thanks hoseok" hugs his friend emotionally, hoseok instantly touched the emotional "Aishhh, it's nothing. Come on let's find your taehyu and comeback with him" gives his usual energy boost.

⏮ time skip @ 3 days later, Seoul ⏭

"Wait my dear husband, your puppy is gonna catch you in few minutes" with a proud smile jimin enters the university, guk and hoseok facepalmed by his non-stop talk.

"Okay guys, let's split up our work, I will go and search for my husband meanwhile you both go and finish the office work" jimin informs.

"Why you can't finish your enroll process by yourself? We have some important business to do outside" hoseok asks like he didn't ask anything wrong.

Jimin stops walking and turned to face them "What important business? You guys are coming here for me? Do what I say okay? Otherwise I will call dad and cut your next three months pocket money, how is it? Sounds good right?!" asks with criminal smile "Bye see you later" runs out excitedly.

⏮ time skip @ 30 minutes later ⏭

"Call him again" guk tells impatiently, hoseok nods and calls jimin's number again it ended with full ring by not picking.

They finished the enroll process and waiting for jimin to handover it, but jimin wasn't picking the call. And both are getting a little irritated by the small crowd and murmurs sound around them. Girls and boys crossing over them with a soft murmurs of 'They are hella hot' 'They are so handsome' blah blah blah.

Guk leaning on the wall with an irritation of getting unwanted attention.

"Shall we go hoseok? We can handover it to him tomorrow?" asks impatiently.

"No, No, He is a real devil. He will cut my pocket money just 10 minutes jeongguk, please" hoseok pleads for his pocket money, guk nods.

At the exact time tae enters the scene with holding his bunch of books from the corridor. While the group of girls running to meet the two hot boys they bumped onto tae accidentally, it makes tae to drops his books "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" the girl asks sincerely, tae bowed politely "It's okay" he kneeled down picks the books.

Guk doesn't notice any of these! Still in irritation mode!

While tae picking up his books someone calls him loudly from the opposite corridor "Taehyungggg, someone looking for your hyung. Did he come today?"

Guk ears popped out by the sudden name, what his heart dying to hear it, without waste anymore seconds he walks towards the direction where that unknown person calls the name.

"Yes he came. Who is..?" tae asks the person who called him while getting up.

Tae instantly stopped with his heartbeat when he heard the name that he dying to hear it from the very long time "Taehyu?!" he dropped all of his books again!

He wants to look back badly but something stopping him, 💭 Please don't let it be a dream, please don't! Pleaseee.. 💭

Guk comes in front of him, his eyes also filled with tears when he sees the tears in corner of tight closed eyes, he cups his face slowly and lifts up "Taehyu" calls him again, tae eyes shut open to see the person who his heart missed for years "Jeon..jeongoo?!" tae asks with unbelievable cracked voice, guk nods with a happy tears. The next seconds both are hugged each other very very very tightly as not want to leave ever again!

What is meant to be will always find its way - **Destiny**!

🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

🔮 **_Magic Began_** ✌

 ** _~ Sin_** 💜


	7. Dream or Real?!

N.O.P:

⏮ time info @ same day, Seoul University ⏭

"What the hell they are doing? It's been 30 minutes they are sitting alone. Just kiss him idiot" jimin yelling softly from behind the wall.

"They are meeting after 14 years, you are just expecting their kiss? There is lots to they share other than kiss okay" hoseok says from his brother's behind, both are peeking out secretly to see their reactions but past 30 minutes they didn't get any response as they expect.

"It's getting bored already, I will find my husband without anyone's help" jimin went to search yoongi again.

Hoseok also stopped peeking out as giving respect their private at least hereafter!

Tae and guk sitting on the bench besides each other hand intertwined, they didn't leave each other hand since they met. Tae hasn't lift up his crying face, guk squeeze his soft hand smoothly but it only makes him cry more. He takes their intertwined hands to his chest and then his crying face. It breaks guk's heart, he turned his body slightly towards him.

"I'm here taehyu, if you want you can hug me also, instead of my hand" guk tries to make him better.

Tae sniffs to control his cry, "This.. this wasn't dream right, jeongoo?" tae asks between his sniff and lots of prayer.

"Taehyu.." calls him softly, tae keeps his head lower refused to look at him because he is scared of it might be a dream, guk cups his face and makes look at him but tae closes his eyes tightly "Taehyu, please open your eyes"

Tae shakes his head "No, wha.. What will I do, if.. If it all dream?! Even if it's dream I.. I don't want to lose you again" tae says between his tight grip on guk's holding hands.

"Trust me, taehyu. It wasn't a dream, it's real! We finally met. I'm here, here only for you. I won't leave you ever again" after guk's strong confession tae opens his teary eyes slowly "You won't leave me again right jeongoo?" guk wipes away his tears softly "NEVER.EVER" leans forward to chu on his forehead, tae closes his eyes to feel those lips but his own bangs spoiled it.

Tae pouts cutely "What?" guk asks, tae shakes his head as no and asks "Where have you been all these years?"

"America"

"America?!"

Guk nods slowly "Yes, after you left Busan we also.." guk starts to tell what happened since they left, tae listens carefully "..Then I came to Busan for you, as expect you are not there anymore. And I got the news that you and your hyung moved to Seoul staying with your cousin. So I came to Seoul, I don't know where or how to search you but I tried however I can. In the end, I failed again.." tae squeezed his hand and smiles softly to let him know that now he is here with him, guk smiles back and continues how he get to come here again. Guk just says how he tried to search him only so he doesn't say everything like whoever he met in that process, so you all get it?! He doesn't expose that he met lisa. As of now he only mentioned hoseok and jimin that is also at his lost point of how he able to come here!

Now it's tae turn to tell his side "I would go to Busan frequently for you, at the bottom of my heart hopes to meet you accidentally somehow. But every year I just ended up staying alone in the park and go back with hyung empty heart.." tae eyes tears up, guk squeezes his hand and softly "I'm sorry, taehyu" whispers sincerely "..leave it. However we met again, that's the matter now. I'm damn happy jeongoo" his crying face instantly changed into big heart shaped smile, it reflects guk face.

Without thinking guk leans forward to chu on his lips as the thought of their old days, as he expects his old shy taehyu popped out with crimson red "You still blushing for me?! Love you, taehyu" pulls him for a hug.

Guk doesn't know tae's whole world stopped functioning by just his single chu and that precious word 'Love you, taehyu' that means a lot to taehyung!

Tae takes time to hug him back due to god damn shyness, once guk get his taehyu hug he tightens him in hella happiness, tae struggles in guk strong muscles hug "I.. I can't breath" whispers against his tight hug, guk instantly let go of him with a sheepish smile "I'm sorry, I just can't control my happiness, taehyu" confess his true feelings, while scratching his neck. Tae nods with shy lowered head.

"You.. you becomes stronger" tae says between his red face.

Guk smirks "Thanks for your compliment taehyu. I knew you would be gorgeous, but this much! I feel I am the most luckiest person in this world.." tae goes more more red by guk's word, guk takes tae's right hand and chu on it softly "Thanks Mr Universe" guk winks at the whole red face person, tae tries to control his heartbeat but of course it's his out of control by guk's actions.

⏮ time skip @ minutes passed ⏭

"Yah, I came here for you, but you just ignoring me like that I'm not even exist" jimin yells while following his so-called future husband.

"Did I told you to come here?" yoongi asks with his fake irritation expression.

"Nope, but you should thank me for I help your brother" yoongi stops and narrowed his glance at jimin's hint.

"Do you know my brother?"

Jimin shakes his head "Nope, until jeongguk went to hug him"

Yoongi eyes widened in shock "WHAT?"

"Is they lovers? Like us?" jimin asks in curiosity.

"Where are they now?" yoongi asks like he doesn't heard his last words.

"Outside of building" before jimin finish his word, yoongi running outside "Yahhhhh yoongi wait for your puppy" jimin follows him.

When yoongi reached them the first person who noticed him is tae, "Hyung" he gets up, guk follows him "Yoon.." yoongi cuts guk "We need to talk privately" all reminds silent.

Tae glances his hyung and guk with confused face, guk also keeps the same reaction as tae "Hyung, wh.." yoongi cuts him "Go to your class, tiny" tae pouts sadly at his hyung's strict voice "But hyung just now we.." "You can talk to him later, now go to your class" tae glances at guk sadly, guk just nods and gestures as 'Go' tae sighs sadly and leave the place/his jeongoo with zero heart.

Yoongi waits until tae leave his sight, guk also waits with confused face until yoongi talk. He expects yoongi would talk using mouth but yoongi uses his hands to talk, a hard punch landed on guk's left cheek "Youuuuuuu son of bitch, why the hell you took fucking long ass to meet my tiny?" again one more hard punch, guk was shocked at first punch but after heard the reason his bleeding lips curved into soft satisfied smile.

Jimin stopped running fall his butt off on the floor when he noticed his so-called future husband punching his brother's friend, he gets up with struggles at the speed and run back to the same way from where he came. "OMG, I haven't seen anythinggggggggggggggggggg" he ran back with a loud yell.

⏮ time skip @ after class ⏭

Tae has never ever wish his class to finish quickly, because other days it helps him to distract his deep thought from his jeongoo. But today, it's totally different he doesn't want to attend any class and wants to stay with his jeongoo. After hearing his last bell he dashed out from his class and rushed to where he left his jeongoo. He ran towards there with a lot of prayer 💭 Please stay there, please wait for me, please, please, please jeongoo 💭

Guk immediately stands with a huge grin when he sees his taehyu running towards him, without wasting any seconds tae jumps to hug him by neck "Jeongoo" hugs him tightly 💭 So, it's real. I did really meet my jeongoo 💭 guk helps him to hug perfectly to his height by lifting his skinny body little up by holding his waist "You are so skinny, taehyu" complains about his body, but tae has not in the mood to register anything.

After enough of trust he gained, he let go of his jeongoo and then noticed the small wound on his lips, "What.. what happened?" pointing at his wound.

Guk touches his own wound "Ohhwww, this!, Gift from your hyung"

Tae eyes widened in shock "Did he beat you?"

Guk nods with a smile "I deserve this, for left my taehyu for 14 years" tae eyes saddened with pouty lips.

Guk grabs his hands and intertwined with him "Shall we go, taehyu?"

"Huh?! Where?"

"Date" says casually.

"What?! Date?!!! No, no, no. I have to go to my home if I didn't go at correct time, jinnie will get mad me"

"Jinnie?!"

"He is my cousin, me and hyung staying at his place. His husband joonie working in this university I can't even ditch any classes" says with his cute pouty lips.

"Just call and inform him, you will come late"

Tae shakes his head violently "You don't know about him, he is an overprotective torchure more like eomma. But I love him so much" tae lips subconsciously curved in soft smile while thinking about his jinnie.

Guk face frowned at tae's statement, but he controlled it he doesn't want to force his taehyu for the first day so he keeps silent "Then how should we meet?"

Tae keeps silent to think, "Hmmm, I dunno"

"Fine, let's think about that later, now go to your home"

"What?! It's.. it's okay I can go by myself"

"Then how can I know where you are living, come on let's go I will call taxi" guk almost dragging him out.

"Wait, it wasn't that long we.. we can walk together" tae says between his sudden blush, guk immediately gets it, like their old sweet momerios.

"Okay, sure" guk squeezes his intertwined hands softly before walk "Wait, have you informed your hyung or again you want to.." tae cuts him with a soft giggles "He has his basketball practice everyday, so I will always go by myself" tae informs, guk take this as notes.

"Then we don't have disturbance" asks with an excitement to walk with his taehyu after 14 years, tae shakes with his cute blushing face.

⏮ time skip @ basketball practice room ⏭

"Hey yoongi, do you know that boy? He is staring at you for a long time" one of yoongi's team boys asks.

Yoongi replies without looking at the side, since he knows who might be "He is waiting for me, now we focus on the game" yoongi tells exactly what he wants at the same time with cuts, he doesn't like to share his personal life with anyone.

Jimin waits patiently until the practice gets over. Yes, of course he shouts his so-called future husband name and claps aggressively whenever yoongi put a ball in hoop. Yoongi smiles/smirks in proud but he doesn't show to him, he does it in his behind.

Once the practice finished jimin rushed to go near him "Wowww, you look damn hot in practice my dear husband, I regret to live in America and missed seeing all your hot fucking moves.." while jimin adding all his points, yoongi turned his head to smirk in pride.

"What are you doing here, puppy? Doesn't your class finishes at before one hour?" yoongi asks with his fake cold voices.

"No I didn't attend any class" says the truth.

"Why?" yoongi strict with studies.

"Because I came here for you, not for that shitty studies" says the another truth.

⏮ time skip @ jin & joon apartment ⏭

"At least tell me your apartment number taehyu please" guk pleads, since tae refused to let guk come home with him.

"Why? We will meet tomorrow anyhow right?"

"Yeah, but.." tae cuts him "No but, bye" tae turns to go but guk grabs his wrist to pull him back, it makes tae to go closer.

Guk eyes locked with tae's puppy doe eyes, tae heart beating crazily due to the sudden closeness. Guk leans closer to whispers against tae's pinkish tempting lips "In america, we won't say bye like that.." tae closes his eyes subconsciously and breathing speed equally with the hot breath hitting against his face. Guk holds tae's both hands smooth and softly. Guk takes seconds to admire his taehyu's gorgeous face in this closeness, guk closes his eyes and leansss.. At the exact time tae opened his eyes and pushed the other little harshly as he comes back to reality when he heard one family passing them with a loud noise.

Guk cursed them mentally to spoiled their perfect time, tae takes seconds to change his blushing face to normal and speaks confidently "Hey Mr America, we are in Korea so don't forget it how to behave in public" with that he leaves, guk smiles when he heard his taehyu's soft giggles.

Tae running to his apartment with damn shy so he doesn't notice, "So your apartment number is 3612! Noted, see you tonight taehyu" with a wink and smirk guk leaves, his face grins like an idiot in damn happiness.


	8. Pudding Chocolate Cake

🏙️ Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin Apartment 🌃

Outside view (last floor) 👇

Inside view 👇

Number 10 Joon & Jin bedroom.

Number 18 Yoongi bedroom.

Number 13 Tae bedroom.

Other details you know right, so let's jump into the story.

N.O.P:

⏮ time info @ same day, hours passed ⏭

"Babeeeeeee.." jin shouts the name as much as he can from the kitchen, but his high pitch voice doesn't reach the person who is dancing happily in his bedroom.

"What is he doing!" jin murmurs while plating his new pudding chocolate cake in two plates.

Meanwhile tae, lost himself!

🎼 Aha! Listen girl, My first Love Story!  
My angel and my boys, my sunshine Oh, Oh, Let's go! 🎼

🎼 It's way too bright, my eyes are blinded  
I can't stop to breathe, I'm a boy falling in love  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby 🎼

The wearing his oversized jin's hoodie jumping up and down with his dancing moves.

🎼 Oh I'm too shy, I can't even glance at you  
I've fallen in love, I'm a shy boy  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab 🎼

Tae always likes to wear his jinnie's hoodie, he is already small boy in that oversized hoodie he will look too small. But everyone finds him too cute. Because he is their baby.

🎼 How did this happen? (How did it happen?)  
My beating heart (My beating heart)  
(Thump, thump thump) It just thuds and thuds, I can't even sleep  
I, I must look like a fool  
I don't want anyone but him, Yeah, I'm a fool looking right at him 🎼

🎼 It's so bright, my eyes are blinded No No No No No  
I'm so surprised Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I'm shocked, my body's trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee  
Sparkling eyes Oh Yeah Sweet scent Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah 🎼

📢 Just want to mention this cute picture here 📢

🎼 Oh, It's too pretty, your soul's too pretty  
It's love at first sight, I'm a boy that knows what I feel  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
It's too warm, I can't touch it  
This love is heated, I'm a boy that can feel the heat  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby  
Gee Gee Gee Gee Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab Bab 🎼

Jin enters the loud music playing room, when he sees his babe dancing in a very happy mood even not aware of he entered, his lips automatically curved into soft smile. It's very rare to see his babe dancing with TRUE happiness!

🎼 I like it however it is (However it is)

I'm so shy (Shy me)

(I dunno, dunno, dunno)

I don't know and I everyday I just want to see you.. 🎼

"Someone seems very happy today?!" jin asks while extends one plate to him and sitting on the bed.

Tae's box smile widen more by seeing sweet thing in front of his puppy eyes, he takes the plate with happy jump and sat beside his jinnie, resting his back on jin's broad shoulders.

Tae doesn't respond jin's question instead of muncing the pudding chocolate cake deliciously.

Jin chu on his babe's back of head "You should start wearing your pants babe" tae whining and kicking off his free legs on the air at jin's word, he likes and comfortable with jin's oversized hoodie and boxers. But nowadays jin insisting him to wear pants since he becomes a big boy by physically.

"I'm just inside of my room, jinnie. You are the ones who got inside without my permission" tae says between his cute pouty lips.

"Ohhwww! Do I need permission to enter my babe's room?" asks while feeding his own pudding cake to his babe, tae turned to face his jinnie to eat it.

"Yeah, since you kept telling me I should have to sit like this, sit like that I prohibit you to get in my room without my permission" says strictly with his cute voice, munching jin feeding cake and silently saving his own cake to eat it later.

"Because you and I are.." tae cuts him with bore tone "Because you and I are special, we're not like other boys. Since we can produce baby we should have follow certains things, blah blah blah, anything else jinnie?"

Jin sighs and shakes his head, whenever he has trying to tell about it tae just simply cuts him with uninterest or boring expression.

Jin clears his throat to change the subject "Why do you look so happy today? Any special happened in university babe?" asks while feeding another spoon.

Tae takes the bite with sudden blush, and keeps silent with huge grin.

"What babe?" somehow jin heart's feel relief to see his babe like this.

Tae just shakes his head as no, he wants to tell about that he met his childhood friend or boyfriend or lover, whatever or everything! He is not confirmed with himself yet! Yes, of course his jeongoo is a most important person in his life there is no doubt about that, but.. but something bothering his heart.

Jin feeds him the last bite "Okay, fine. I won't force you either, if my babe is happy then I'm too" chu on his forehead and leaves his room with one empty plate, but his heart filled with lots of unknown relief that feelings saying him 'Hereafter you don't have to worry about your babe'

While jin step out from his babe room he sees yoongi entering with wide gummy smile "Wow! What happened today? Why do you all look so happy?" jin approaching his another babe with hyped voice.

After heard jin's comment, yoongi instantly changed his expression and was about to go to his room but jin stopped him again "Everyone has secret okay I got it! Now come and sit try my new dish" jin drags him to sit on the couch "Wait" jin left with strict voice like eomma tone.

If yoongi has been in his usual mood, he will just leave like not care about anything, but he feels something unusual. His heart feels something sweet, 💭 Perhaps my puppy is behind the reason?! 💭

Jin gives him one plate and went to do his work. Yoongi takes his first bite slowly. He never ever interested in sweets but today, there is something special!

Tae step out from his own room with an empty plate, actually he was about to go kitchen and go back to his room but he jumped onto the couch when he sees his hyung eating the pudding chocolate cake without him "Hyunggggggg" he went closer to him with his puppy doe eyes as usual.

Yoongi immediately backed off with the plate, "Hyunggggg" tae again whines with opened mouth.

"Yahhh, tiny back off, if you want cake go and ask jin hyung"

"But I want yours, ahhhhhhhhh" no one believes he is 21 years old by his actions.

Yoongi shakes his head and starts to feed his cute tiny, after all everyone whipped for his pure cuteness.

Minutes passed, jin noticed tae was still sitting on the edge of couch in his usual favorite sitting position knees to chest. Tae's eyes constantly glancing at the door like he's waiting for someone. But he doesn't notice that tae eyes checking both kitchen and door, door and kitchen.

"Babe, have you told joonie to buy anything for you?" jin asks doubtfully, tae shakes his head quickly "No"

"Then why do you keep staring at the door?"

📢 Tae sitting in the living area which is number 3, kitchen number 6, 1 & 2 entrance. You can go back and check the pic for clear visualization 📢

"No.. nothing. I'm just watching TV"

"TV is here.." pointing at TV "..why you eyes are going this way?" pointing at the entrance area.

"I'm watching TV only see my head is this direction only" turned his head towards the TV.

"Somethinggg isss wronggg" jin murmurs to himself and went to do laundry.

In the next few minutes tae eyes lit up seeing his joonie entering with grocery bags, "I'm home" joon says while change his shoes to home slipper.

Tae rushed him to get the bags as a very good boy, joon gives it with a huge grins and leans down to get a chu from his babe. But was rejected by his babe's speed, at the same speed tae rushed into the kitchen "Jinnie, joonie came can I deliver his pudding cake to him?" asks while staring at the last piece of cake which is jin stored for joon.

Without thinking anything jin nods while doing laundry "Okay".

When tae sit on the couch beside joon with the plate of cake "Is this for me, babe?" joon asks with a little tired tone.

"No, this is for me. Yours jinnie told he will give you after dinner" tae says slowly at the same time not get suspicious.

"Ohhwww, okay. Then can I have a bite now" joon asks in tempting to see his jinnie's beautiful cake.

Tae shakes his head violently "No, no, no sharing" says while taking a huge bite.

Joon gulps at the temptation, he wants his part of the cake now "Jinnieee, can I have my cak.." tae cuts him by covered his mouth "Ushhhhhhh, why are you shouting? You want cake right? Just wait I will give" joon takes seconds to understand what his little devil babe's plan. But before that jin enters the scene.

"What joonie?.." at the perfect time tae changed his spoon to the opposite direction, before jin noticed anything "..Why had you call me?"

Before joon says anything, tae opened his mouth "He likes your cake so he asks one more plate"

"But that's the las.. Wait.." gets closer to tae and grabs his chin to look at him "..what is this?" asks taking his corner of lips leftover cream.

Tae keeps silent with wide thin smile.

"How many cakes tae?" jin asks with a little cold voice.

"Only two" shows his v symbol, now he looks like giving pose for a cute picture.

"Two?! You already ate yours and mine, then how could it be two?"

"Then three" says with same unaffected tone by adding one more finger.

"Then where it goes mine?" yoongi comes out from his room at the perfect time.

"WHAT? TAEEE" jin turned to look at his babe for yelling in mad but his heart melts by his babe's cute box smile.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" lift up his one more finger.

⏮ time skip @ night time ⏭

"You should drink that full glass of milk, babe" jin warns his babe one last time while tae heading to his room with a glass of hot milk.

"Okay, okay enough jinnie, I will drink goodnight" they all went to their room with a goodnight chu's.

Once tae entered his room he went straight to his favorite place of his small balcony area, of course it's cold outside since it's December and the winter season. But he loves this place so much, 📢 Number 14 if you want! 📢 he sat on the chair with knees to chest, pulls out his hoodie and covers his showing legs completely, and his small hands also covered by the large sleeves and his head covered by a hood. His whole body hidden into that just one oversized hoodie.

📢 Tae's comfortable sitting position 👇

He takes enough time to drink that hot turned into cold milk, while rewind his old beautiful memories that he enjoyed with his jeongoo "Finally we met again!" says between his cute heart shaped smile while looking at the beautiful shining moon.

Tae was mesmerized at the night sky like as usual, so he doesn't notice the sound of that inside of his bedroom someone sneaking through the window from the terrace.

Once guk noticed their childhood photos hanging on the wall 💭 So this is my taehyu bedroom?! 💭 jumps inside.

🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

💃 Jumping and Popping, we JOPPING 🕺

**_~ Sin_** 💜


	9. Dinosaur Egg

N.O.P:

Guk roaming the small room slowly, most of the picture was their childhood photos and taehyu's parents pictures few, jin, joon, yoongi pictures! 💭 Like my room 💭 Yes! Jeongoo room also filled with their childhood pictures but the only difference is jeongoo room filled with ONLY taehyu pictures.

Guk noticed his taehyu in balcony area still not aware of his here 💭 So there is another way to enter your room! Okay, noted 💭 guk says to himself while examine the balcony area.

💭 What is he doing outside in this late hours? 💭

When guk was about to go tae's phone ringing, without delay he put it in silent 💭 Who is calling my taehyu late at night? 💭 then he noticed the caller ID 'Pranpriya' 💭 Who is this?! 💭

💭 Whoever, it's my turn to spend my time with taehyu, it's our time. So goodbye to you pranpriya 💭 switched off his phone without any hesitation.

Tae playing with his oversized hem of sleeve, shivering slightly due to the long time staying outside. He rubs his covered hands to heaten up and taking to his red cold face. Then playing with his own blowing cold air.

"Can I help you taehyu?" tae's body and heart jolted by hear the sudden voice, his eyes widen in surprise to see his jeongoo out of the blue, tae shakes his head violently with tight closed eyes and seeing at the direction again with multiple blinks 💭 Am I not dreaming right?! 💭 asks himself.

Guk says like he just read his mind "Nope, this wasn't your dream taehyu. This is real" guk heads toward him and kneels down in front of still wide puppy doe eyes "Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.." with high cooed voice guk's both hands went pinch his red soft cheeks smoothly "..why do you look damn cute my taehyu. I wanna bite you" guk confess between a little aggressive squeeze. Tae just let out "Huh?!" with unbelievable expression.

Guk stops squeezing and cups his very soft cheeks into his big hands, tae leans subconsciously into that warmth what he missed for years "You are cold let's go inside, taehyu" guk stands up with extends hand, tae pouts cutely due to miss his jeongoo's warmth.

Guk noticed his cute pouty without thinking his extends hand moves toward that pouty lips and grabs it "y..ahhh.." tae trying to yells behind the pouty lips but it comes out like a cute sounds, guk let go of his pouty lips and leans down "You don't know what you are doing to me taehyu" whispers against his lips, tae reminds silent suddenly by the hot moments.

Guk badly wants to bite and eat those sinful tempting lips but 💭 Control idiot, control your fucking hormones. Today is just your fucking first day, if you move to him like this my taehyu might get scared of you idiot 💭 guk curse himself to control his hormones.

With quick chu he gets up "Come on, taehyu" again tae reminds silent with biting his lips nervously 💭 I should have listen to your words jinnie 💭

Tae fidget with hem of oversized sleeves "I.. I.." before tae says he asks another question "You should not think me weirdly?"

Guk chuckles at by his over cuteness and nods slowly, tae asks again "Pinky promise?" lifting up his covered finger.

Guk connect his pinky finger and bumped on his nose softly "Pinky promise" says like their old days.

"I.. I.. I have not.. Wear any.. Pants" says between his crimson red face, last word almost faded into thin air when he whispers inaudible.

But guk heard it perfectly because his full focus on tae's biting sinful lips tho, guk mind thinks something else.

Tae continues without looking at him "You turn.. Turn away.." tae was cuts by guk's sudden actions. Guk pulls the oversized hoodie's both sleeves and tied him with his folded knees "Yahhh, what.. what are you doing?"

The next seconds guk lift him effortlessly like a carrying ball?! Tae can't move or grab anything due to the difficult position "Yahhh, jeongoo" calls him in fear and nervous, guk laughs softly by his own thoughts "I feel like I'm carrying a dinosaur egg, taehyu" tae frowns cutely at his jeongoo's statement.

"I'm not dinosaur" murmurs against jeongoo's chest, where he finds to hide his blushing face.

"Of course, Mr. Universe" places him slowly on the bed.

"How did you enter?" tae asks while free himself from the tied sleeves.

Guk pointing at the window while helping him to untie the knot, "How?! We're in the last floor that wasn't possible.." guk cuts him "Yes correct you're in the last floor that's why it is possible me to use terrace to get in"

"Don't take risk jeongoo" tae says with full worries.

"Then let me get in by the main door"

Tae shakes his head quickly "No, no, jinnie will strictly say no" guk minds doesn't store what his taehyu says instead of his eyes scanning and storing his taehyu's tempting skin "..you don't know about him. So this will be your first and last okay?" tae asks innocently not aware of how his slow motion showing skin testing others hormones.

Tae waves his hand in front of the statue boy "Jeongoo, jeongoooooo" guk shakes his head "Huh?!"

"This will be your first and last okay?"

"Yeah yeah, got it" says while gulping his tension.

Tae nods with a little disappointed "Okay, stay here. I will go and check if they all went to sleep already or not. Then you can go using main door okay" tae says and gets up to go but it was stopped by guk.

Guk grabs his wrist and pushed him again to lay down on the bed with little bouncy, before tae mind starts register anything guk hovers him "Do you think I had come for just leave you again taehyu?" asks between his strong grip on tae's waist.

⏮ time skip @ a few minutes later ⏭

"This is not fair taehyu" guk says between his pouty lips, and kicking the blanket which is given by his taehyu "I want to sleep with you that's why I came here" gets up with the pillow.

Tae pushed him away "If you want to stay here then sleep on the floor, otherwise the door is this way, you can go now jeongoo I won't stop you either"

Guk sighs deeply in hopeless and fixing the blanket to sleep on the floor as his taehyu said, tae chuckles behind him while fixing his own bed to go sleep. After a few minutes of their silly fights guk won to stay tonight but with under one condition that's none other than sleep on the floor.

📢 Guk sleeping on the left side of bed 📢

Once tae settled his bed he lay down with a huge grins and satisfied heart. Tae has the habit of sleeping with many pillows, one for head, one for hug, one between leg, one for the other side so that he won't fall down while rolling in sleep.

"Taehyu.." calls him softly.

"Hmmm" tae just hums while hugging the pillow with whole hearted.

"You don't miss our old night secret meetings?"

💭 Of course I am missing those sweet moments in every single day. But we can't continue you know we're not kids anymore jeongoo 💭

While tae keeps silent, guk continues "I miss those every single night taehyu. My every night went by sleeping with dry tears and hugging your photo. But today I'm very happy to sleep at least the same room with you. I can smell your scent.." it was supposed to be a romantic but tae's naughty mouth cuts him "That pillow and blanket are fresh one you can't smell my scent, so stop being nonsense and go to sleep" said and turned to sleep.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I miss my taehyu sooooo much. Do you know he won't let sleep on the floor, he can't sleep without my hug, he can't.." tae cuts him "Hey Mr. America if you feels hard to sleep then go to your place. I am not forcing you tho"

Guk groans at tae's confidence 💭 My taehyu growed up! 💭

When tae doesn't get reply he chuckles proudly and murmurs "Goodnight, Mr. America"

"Night, night goodnight my universe" says with an uninterest tone mixed with bottom of happiness.

Minutes passed but both doesn't go to sleep something missing in both hearts, tae turned silently to take a look at his jeongoo, when he turned his face goes to instant blush by seeing the person who is already waiting for his eyes to meet with him.

Guk grins like an idiot and lifts up his eyebrows at him as 'what?' tae shakes his head with damn blush as 'Nothing'.

Their eyes locked for a few minutes, of course guk knows why! He takes a minute to hum their song. Tae face lit up by the humming what his heart exactly asks him! Tae gesture his mouth 'Sing' so guk opens his mouth to sing softly to equal with the calm atmosphere.

🎼I know you love me babe, So that I love you  
Know you love me boy, So that I love you  
Thank you so much  
For being  
At my side  
For these twenty one years🎼

That years only changed in that song, both loving each other deeply wasn't changed even single percentage!

🎼Know you love me babe, So that I love you  
Know you love me boy, So that I love you  
I'll be  
By your side  
Always  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
MY LOVE🎼

⏮ time skip @ tomorrow morning ⏭

Tae P.O.V:

Before I opened my eyes, my nose smells something very calm and beautiful scent. I just leans to inhales that sweet scent deeply to fill my inside! It must be so sweet, I licked my lips at my own thoughts! Inhales again 💭 Wowww, so sweet 💭 I hugged my pillow tightly while snuggling to bury my face 💭 Ouchhh, why my pillow is so hard? With those sweet scent! 💭 I pulled up my bottom pillow "Ahhwww.." I groans silently when my thick pillow rubs my private part slightly 💭 Why my all pillows seems like a rock today?! 💭 I snuggled more to inhale that sweet scent again, and rubs my pillows back up and down with wide sleepy smile. In return my pillow also pulls me closer by my waist to hug me closer 💭 Wowww! What a good caretaker pillow I love my pillow 💭 I continuously chu on my pillow to show my love, with loud chu sounds. But my pillow groans softly 💭 Ohhhwww! How sweet my pillow's husky voic.. WAIT! WHAT?! PILLOW! SOUND!! 💭

I shut opened my eyes to see "Happy morning, taehyu" my jeongoo with bright and fucking hot look!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"


	10. Atrocities

Guk P.O.V:

⏮️ time info @ since it's gonna be a guk p.o.v I'm want to tell how he ended up in the same bed with his taehyu, so let's go back ⏭️

I went to sleep beside my taehyu from the next minute he was asleep. I'm not here to sleep on the floor. I just want to refill the all missed moments in our lives with doubled!

I crawling on the medium size bed carefully not want to wake up my taehyu. As of I know my babe taehyu is a deep sleeper, but I don't know about this Mr. Universe yet!

Yes, I can feel his changes through his actions. The first broken moment was when I told him 'I love you taehyu' I expect the same my babe taehyu reply 'I love you too jeongoo' but he kept silent. Have I lost my taehyu?!

N.O.P: (📢 don't mind my words, it's supposed to be guk p.o.v but after 3 paragraph only I noticed that I wrote it with n.o.v!)

💭 No way, it.. it just because we met after long fucking years. That's why! He.. my taehyu just need some time to mingle with me like our old days 💭 guk heart tells him.

💭 Then why you didn't took time and went to stick with him? And the most important thing is you still the same taehyu's jeongoo as where you left him. You haven't changed even single percentage, how?! 💭 guk mind tells him.

💭 SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP. I knew about MY.TAEHYU. He didn't change, he.. he just want some time. I.. I can wait for my taehyu 💭 guk says to his heart and mind.

Actions may lie, but eyes won't! Guk can still see the same love in tae's eyes. That's the only thing has never changed and it won't ever change.

He successfully kicked off taehyu's right side pillow and occupied that place for himself. But tae's body position of looking at the opposite side, where he turned to look at his jeongoo's song and fell asleep quietly in the same position, yeah of course with that tight pillow hug.

Guk lifts up his upper body as resting his weight on left hand, leans toward sleeping his boy and successfully pulled the pillow which he hates most 💭 You fucking pillow there your place gooo 💭 throwing the softest pure white pillow on the floor without any hesitation and mercy.

Tae whines and pouts cutely in his deep sleep due to miss his soft huggie friend. With closed eyes he tapping on his near to find his friend!?

💭 I'm here taehyu just turn your right side 💭 guk mentally thanked for his babe taehyu hasn't changed at least in sleep! Yes his babe taehyu hates to open his eyes when he's in deep sleep, whatever may happen he won't open until he goes to hella mad.

He whines again when he can't find his friend, then he turned to hug his another huggie friend, while tae turning, guk used that gap to kick off his another enemy of where is the place he glared with whole fired up eyes 💭 Goto the hell you all 💭 guk immediately replaced with his own thick thigh as an another pillow between tae's soft thigh.

Tae raised his sleeping eyebrows when his hands wrapped around other than his softie friend. But when he smelled his long back missed scent again his mind tells him 'just go back to sleep, you are now in the right place of where you belong' tae's confused face changed into soft smile when his head received a soft chu. That's how taehyu ended up into his jeongoo's warmth and love embrace.

Guk P.O.V:

⏮️ time info @ from tae before wake up ⏭️

I'm having a habit of waking up early in the morning to do my exercise. It will never fails to make me proud of having well built body shapes. So I had never ever skipped my exercise for anyone. But today! Goodbye to exercise, my taehyu is more important.

Since I woke up the moment I just admiring my taehyu's gorgeous face 💭 You still look like a baby into my eyes, taehyu 💭 he moves slightly, 💭 Gonna wake up?! Nooooooo stay like this forever 💭 he leans with a sniffing nose 💭 Do I smell bad?! 💭 with doubted I look at his face, his licking lips telling me another one! He hugged me tightly, and snuggled to bury his face I gladly accepted it. But the next thing make me gulps in nervous, he pulls up my leg which is in between his "Ahhwww" he groans softly when my leg touches his private part accidentally 💭 I swear taehyu, it's just an accident it wasn't in my plan I swear, I swear 💭 he buried his face deeply again 💭 Sniffing?! Why?! Is he dreaming something? 💭 he rubbing my back while hugging 💭 I'm not ready to miss this opportunity by hugging you closer my taehyu 💭 I pulled him closer by his tiny waist, my hands are urging to slide inside of his oversized hoodie 💭 Just hug jeongguk, just HUG! Don't do any.. 💭 my tempting thoughts are getting increased by his conscious or subconscious moves, he keeps chuing on my chest. I bite lips to suppress my all fucking hormones, his bare legs between mine, and his tiny soft waist under my touches, and petting my back, I just lost completely when his chu's moves closer to touch my opened chest. I groaned softly when I feel his softest lips against on my opened chest and his hot calm breaths 💭 If I'd chu on his lips while he's sleeping it won't consider as a pervert thing, right? Kiss only pervert thing, it's just chu! 💭 while I leaned down to chu on his sinful lips, he suddenly stopped. So it made me also stop doing what I badly want to do 💭 Okay, fine. Next time or how about morning kiss?! Wow, sounds not bad 💭 he shut opened his eyes, I looked back with a brighter smile "Happy morning, taehyu" 💭 Come on now it's time to kiss what is mine 💭 before I began to do anything, actually it wasn't anything means anything just a goddamn single KISS, but!!!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

💭 Wow! What a great morning alarm! 💭

I just waits patiently until he finished his morning voice checking exercise?!

He backed away from me "Wha.. what are you doing in my bed?"

"Ah?! Playing with my hormones" I murmurs in little disappointment.

"What? How did.." he stopped with his wide eyes when he heard someone's voice "Babeee, What happened?.." the next seconds without any hesitation his leg touching me with lots of love. Yes, he kicked me off! So my butt landed on the floor with a soft thud. I didn't expect his sudden sudden moves "..are you okay babe?" that unknown voice now I heard closer.

💭 Who is that calling my taehyu as his babe?! 💭

"Yes.. yes.. Jinnie. I'm fine" 💭 Jinnie?! 💭

"Then, why did you shouts?" 💭 Point, tell him taehyu you shouts cause of me 💭

"I.. I.. some.. Ahhh.. Insect, insect, insect" 💭 Liar 💭

"Where?" 💭 Here, lying on the floor 💭

"It's gone" 💭 Nope, I'm here only 💭 I grabs bed to let him know that I'm here only.

"Why you looks something odd?!" 💭 Because of me, if you just step out from here he will be normal 💭

"No.. I'm norm.. Normal" 💭 Liar 💭 I grabs the bed sheet again, 💭 Ahhwww 💭 here I got his another sudden attack, pillow attack!

"Why your pillows and blanket on the floor?" 💭 Because I kicked out all, that's their places 💭

"Noooooooooooo" 💭 What?! 💭 "I.. I.. will clean jinnie" 💭 Yes, he will now you just leave our damn bedroom 💭

"Are really okay, babe? Or any nightmares?" 💭 Ohhhh godddd you just leave already 💭 I grabs the bed sheet again, this time little forbily.

"I'm totally fine, jinnie. You go now, you already have many works" 💭 Yes, gogo 💭

"Yes babe, I have an important work today, so I will leave early. And joonie also left early, so you should go with yoongi okay?" "Yes, yes got it now leave bye" 💭 Then why am I here?! 💭

"Take your bath and brush.." "Okay, okay I'm not a kid jinnie. I know how to get ready.." I heard his voice fading away slowly 💭 Is my taehyu dragging him out. Wow! He can't wait for me 💭 I peeked out slowly when I see an empty bed and no one around, without waste anymore seconds jumped on it with the pillow which my taehyu gives me happily. Lay down on the bed like my own bed.

N.O.P:

After tae successfully dragged jin out, he came back with the same speed "How dare youuuuu" yells cutely between his gritted teeth trying to not shouts again.

With cool expression like nothing happened guk calls him "Come on, come on, we have more time taehyu, let's sleep for a few more minutes" patting on his left side.

Tae picks up another pillow on the floor and throws on him "I didn't tell you clearly to sleep on the floor yesterday night?"

"I just came to cover you, but you are the one who pulled me to sleep with you" tae face went red by guk's lie.

"No.. no you're lying" tae tries to speak for himself.

"Don't you remember what you did to a few minutes ago taehyu?!" guk says with a smirk when he sees tae's crimson red face. Tae shooks his head with disbelief at the same time damn shy by his early shameless moment.

"Do you know where you kissed me?" guk continues teases.

"I..I'm going to take a bath" with that tae left quickly.

"Okayyy" guk yells softly at where his taehyu runs 💭 So you don't want me leave, awww how cute my taehyu. I will wait for you My Universe 💭

⏮️ time skip @ minutes passed ⏭️

After tae taking bath, guk went to do his brushing and others. Tae clearly told him he doesn't have clothes for his size so just brush your teeth and wash your face. But he yells behind the bathroom closed door when he heard running shower sounds.

"Yahhhhhh, what had I told?" tae yells softly while kicking the door helplessly.

Guk keeps silent with a smirk.

After taking enough time in the bathroom guk stepped out with only towel which is covered his bottom area only "Did you say anything, taehyu? I can't hear your voice" guk ask like an innocent, went in front of tae's bed who is sitting with hella cute mad.

"Youuuu.." tae opened to yell but his face goes to crimson red again by seeing his jeongoo with hot fucking good looks. Half naked and dripping waters on abs traveling down to vline, tae gulps in something new feelings, guk smirks and smiles in satisfied response.

"Wear.. wear this dress" tae says almost inaudibly with lowered head while pointing at the clothes which he already chose for him from his large sized dress.

"I want a towel first" guk tries to look at him and his well built body again and again.

"Huh?!" tae lifts up his red face.

"Towel, towel. You can't see here.." pointing at his pride of the body abs "..I want something to wipe" tae gulps again and nods quickly "Ah.. ah.. Towel! Okay.. okay towel?!"

Guk enjoys his taehyu adult nervousness, when tae was about to cross him to take a towel for him, guk grabs his wrist to pull him closer before tae register what is happening guk hugs him tightly at the same time softly.

"Yahhh, what are you doing?" tae struggles in his tight grips with fake unlikable actions.

"I'm drying myself using my hot universe" guk whispers like disaffected, while rubbing his bare body against tae's warmth body.

Tae lost his energy in front of guk's fresh scent attacks, he closed his eyes and subconsciously his hands wrapped around the water dripping back. Guk chu on tae's soft nape with a smile when he feels his taehyu's hot hands on his cold back.

"I love you, taehyu" guk says from his bottom of heart with a hope of at least he could hear those beautiful words from his taehyu now?!


	11. Changed?!

N.O.P:

💭 Of course I love my Jeongoo. But.. but is he loving me as the same taehyu?! 💭

Guk patiently at the same time his heart impatiently waits his taehyu answer.

Tae takes good minutes "Do.. do you still love me?" tae whispers against the buried red tomato face on his jeongoo's chest.

"Of course, is that even question?! I will love my taehyu forever. My love on you will never ever change, taehyu" guk tells the truth.

Tae sighs softly as a disappointed face 💭 Same love! 💭 removes himself from guk, guk saw his pouty lips but he hasn't aware of that one sad by his own sentence, without knowing tae's mindset he cups to squeeze that cute chubby cheeks "Awww my taehyu is always sooooooo cuteee" he does as their old days, when he leans to give a chu on that pouty as their old days tae slapped his hands with a little disappointment "I'm not a kid anymore" went to bring the towel and left the others in confusion.

💭 Did I do anything wrong?! 💭 guk.

💭 Didn't I told you he is changed, changed, changed. He doesn't love you anymore 💭 guk mind.

💭 Nooooo, he is still loving you. You can't see the love in his eyes? Maybe he, he something expecting from you, that what he wants to hear, just think what you have missed 💭 guk heart.

💭 I.Love.You.Taehyu! This wasn't enough?! What else he's expecting? He is just playing with you 💭 guk mind.

💭 Playing?! Who?! Taehyu?! Practically you are the one from America and staying there for years. And the first day of meeting you went to kiss him on the public place and sneaking his room at night time without his damn permission and went to sleep with him on the same bed and lying to him in the next morning, now tell me bitch who is playing with whom? Don't dare to say anything wrong about my taehyu. He is just pure heart 💭 guk heart.

When his mind wants to debate with his heart guk stopped both of them 💭 You both are me, just stop confusing me. I will find out on my own way 💭

⏮️ time skip @ minutes passed ⏭️

🚪 Knock Knock 🚪

"Babe, your breakfast on the table don't forget to eat okay? I'm leaving" jin yells from outside in urge to leave.

"Okay jinnie, bye bye" tae replies behind the door and placing his left ear on the door to hear the locking door sounds clearly to confirm something.

Guk roaming around the small room like his own room grabbing, searching and whatever he wants!

Guk went towards the person who is still focusing on the sound "He is.." tae instantly covers guk mouth "ushhh, keep quiet" says with his husky low voice. Guk chu on the warmth palm.

"Yahhh.." tae yells with his cute low voice but guk cuts him by sudden chu on his lips "You can shut me like this also taehyu" guk says between his smug smile, but actually went to silent and blushing mode is tae. Guk leans forward to put some his weight on him to stick himself behind on the closed door, tae hands automatically grabs the others shirt while the aura changing with them. Guk let his hands go roam around the tiny waist slowly, tae hung his head to suppress the something new feelings which is given by guk hands. Tae tightens his grip on shirt and bites his bottom lip harshly when he feels guk's cold hands directly touching his soft skins. Guk rubs his left cheek with tae's left cheek, both are feeling each others temptation. When guk leans to claim those sinful lips tae pushed him away by hears the door closing sounds "Jinnie left" tae tries to speak normal but the circumstance makes him a little bit hard, because of guk's naughtiness "That's great news" locked him by placing both hands on each of his side, tae tensed a little bit "Jeon..Jeongoo move" guk smirk in victory "Yes, I'm moving" he takes his steps closer to tae "Not.. not front go back" tae stopped him getting more closely by putting hands on guk's well built chest, but it doesn't stop anything guk by moving closer and smashing his body against tae's skinny body. Guk takes good enough time to admire his taehyu's blushing face "You haven't change.." tae doesn't let him finish the word and pushed him with full force "Just go away, Jeongoo" murmurs and moves away from with a little mad.

💭 Stop mentioning me as your 7 years old taehyu. Still I'm your taehyu but not 7 years old GODDAMN 21 years old taehyu. I can see your eyes still looking for that 7 years old taehyu, but I'm an adult now so treat me like one. I.AM.NOT.KID 💭 tae.

💭 He is blushing for my simple touches but the next seconds getting mad for nothing?!! Aishhhhhh what the hell I did wrong?!!! 💭 guk.

Tae picked up his backpack, before opening the door turned towards guk "Hyung might be sleeping, first I will go and check then I will tell you until stay here" with a cute strict voice he opened the door slowly.

💭 Is that necessary taehyu? 💭 even though he just wants to grab his hand and walked out proudly with tightness to show the world that he got his taehyu back, he just nods to tae's words not want to make the situation worst than it is already.

Tae peeked out and once he confirmed that his hyung is still sleeping he grabbed his jeongoo out "Let's go" guk let him drag until they take a few steps and reaches dining table "Your breakfast?" pointing at the covered toast he knows his taehyu will not bear hunger, without wasting any seconds he went and grabbed his breakfast "Done, come on" when tae grabs his wrist guk refused to move "What? Come on let's go out first" tae yells cutely between his gritted teeth in tension "What about my breakfast?" asks while his gaze landed on another toast, tae follows his gaze "Nooo, that's for hyung. I'll buy you outside" tae said and acts like he doesn't steal any other's food "But I want this" without hesitation or permission he takes another toast, tae sighs and drags him out with the toast 💭 I don't have to worry about hyung, however he knows about me 💭

While walking with each other hand intertwined tightly and munching toast with wide smile like they're in their own world, of course with that soft shoulder bump and tae's silent blush, guk's wide grin.

"Hmmm, not bad" guk says while tasting jin's toast.

"Not bad?! My jinnie's cook is best cook ever. No one can beat him" tae says.

"I can" guk says with confident while stuffing the last bite.

Tae laughs silently at guk's confidence "We are not calling him one of the best chef in South Korea for nothing. So drop your idea.." guk cuts him.

"Your favourite dish is still omurice right? Or you changed that one too?"

"Same" tae says between his last big bite of toast.

"Great, let's go" guk grabs his wrist and walk towards the opposite direction of his university.

"Where? I have class" tae stopped him.

"Taehyu we met after 14 years, you don't want to spend time with me?"

"Of course, I want but.." guk cuts him "No but, today is our first date"

While guk drags him effortlessly tae struggles in his held "Jeongoo no, if hyung find out he will tell jinnie and of course joonie also find out then I can't go with you anywhere"

"I will take care of yoongi"

"Not only hyung joonie also, we.. we can't go against them"

Guk sighs and turned to look at him, tae face pouts with sad and cute "He is still strict in studies?" guk asks, he knows yoongi being strict in studies no matter what at their childhood times. Tae nods with the same sad pouty.

Guk sighs softly with a disappointed face "Okay fine, then after your class you should go with me no excuse got it taehyu?"

Tae thinks "But jinni.." guk cuts him "Ohhh god taehyu please stop talking about others and think about your jeongoo"

"He is not other, he is my jinnie" tae says in mad and trying to walk away but the tight intertwined hands make him return back where he stands before.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry I won't say that again okay, cool down taehyu"

Tae reminds silent then grabs guk's hand walking towards another direction "Where are we going?" guk asks with a little confusion.

"Wait, wait"

A few minutes walk they reached the place, tae stopped in front of the small not crowded area, turned to guk side and trying to study his expression carefully as he expected guk face changed into wide grin "Park?!!" tae nods with his big puppy doe eyes. This is the place he used to come frequently whenever he felt like missed his jeongoo most. It's kinda like their old days park.

"Since I have time to go why don't we spend time here"

"Perfect place to start our first date, taehyu" hugs him tightly "Yah, we're in public place behave yourself" "yeah, yeah very crowded area" guk laughs, tae glaring at him with his adorable puppy eyes.

⏮️ time skip @ minutes passed ⏭️

They didn't talk much but their eyes talked more than them. Both are sitting on the swing, guk just sitting and admiring his taehyu's cuteness, while tae using his swing the opposite direction of left to right. Tae trying very hard to grab guk's swing, but whenever tae getting closer guk moves away with soft chuckles.

"Jeongoo" calls him softly while keeps trying to grab him.

"Hmmm" just hums while his love filled eyes are only on him with soft smile.

"Why.. why did you go to America you can't go any other countries?" tae asks with a little hate voice, his full focus on guk's swing chain.

"Why taehyu?" guk asked with confused face.

"I ha.. no nothing"

"You hate that country?"

Tae keeps silent, but he doesn't stop his try.

"You know it wasn't my decision, taehyu. And the situation happened"

Again tae reminds silent, "Taehyu" calls him softly to get his attention but tae still acts as his full focus on others swing which wasn't.

"Taehyu"

Silence.

When tae tries to move his own swing to left side as he doing, his totally body jolted in surprise when guk caught him in the mid way to get his attention. Guk grabs his waist and stopped him in mid way "Hey Mr. Universe, are you doubting your jeongoo's 22 years of love?" tae's puppy doe eyes widened in shock.

💭 How.. how did he finds out?! 💭

"Your eyes speak louder than you" guk says, tae shooks his head "Why.. why should I doubt on you, I.. I just.. ummm.. you know America.. America having diff.. different cultures.. you.. you may hav.." guk cuts him by one long chu "No matter where I'm.." eyes locked "..I'm always yours taehyu, place or person nothing can change my love on you" guk confess his true feelings between his strong careful grips. Tae heart sighs in relief as his doubt clarified. Guk studies others expression carefully before says "I love you taehyu"

Silence with usual cute blush.

Guk let go of his swing "Why you are not replying like we always does taehyu, has your love changed?"


	12. Seal

N.O.P:

After a few seconds silent tae shook his head slowly 💭 I still love you jeongoo 💭

"Then say it" guk waits for his taehyu's words.

Tae keeps silent with slow moves on his swing.

Guk gets up and went to kneel down in front of tae's swing, guk's right hand stopping swing chain and his left hand on tae's right knee "Taehyu.." for some unknown reasons tae heart feels something something, his eyes locking with guk's love filled eyes "..I want to marry you, will you?" tae mouth opened wide in shock, surprise, happiness all kind of attacks, his heart beating like crazy, he can't take away his puppy doe eyes on guk's awaited eyes.

💭 How?!.. How can he propose like that easily?! 💭

"You want me to help you close your mouth taehyu? I won't mind either" guk hands moved up towards tae's nape, tae instantly closed and gulped in crazy feelings. Guk smiles and his right hands landed on tae's nape, caresses it softly with his end of soft silky hair.

Tae bites his lips nervously "Stop.. stop joking jeongoo" he tries to remove guk's hand, but guk hand moved to caresses his chubby bread cheeks and squeeze it softly "My love is a joke to you taehyu? I really want to be with you forever, I will do anything for you taehyu. Will you marry me?" guk wasn't confidence until his gaze landed on tae's blushing smile he can clearly notice how tae hardly trying to hide his damn happiness 💭 He.. he wants to marry me! So he doesn't love me as 7 years old taehyu. My jeongoo loving me as wife. Wait! I'm his wife right?! Ohhhhhwwww Goddddd 💭 tae's inner happiness clearly showing on his blushing red face. Guk lips curved into happy smile even though tae doesn't reply his actions speak louder than words.

When guk was about to open his mouth to ask something tae stopped him by sudden hug, that sudden hug made him to fall and tae landed on him with a tight hugging position and his trademark face cute baby blushing, hiding red face under guk's chest. Guk hugged back him with wide bright bunny teeth "So can I take this as YES taehyu?" guk asks the person who is trying to hide his face by opens guk's overcoat and goes inside. Guk chuckles at his cuteness and ruffles tae's showing hairs.

"We.. we are not in the right age" mumbles against guk's chest denied to agree he is a kid by his behaviours.

Guk sighed in relief "I can wait for you taehyu" chu on his head, with the same blushing face tae chu on guk's chest softly trying to not expose but guk caught it all his single moves. Guk pushes him up by grabbing his chubby bum to face him directly, tae face turned more red to see him with so much closeness, he tries to get up but damn gravity pulls him down like his jeongoo is a magnet "Now it's time to seal our marriage proposal taehyu" tae eyes widen in shock with his racing heartbeat.

"What?"

"Kiss me to seal our marriage proposal, taehyu"

"What?! Kiss?!"

"Yes, the real kiss not just chu and not anywhere it should be only on my lips" guk says casually and lifting up his head to connect their lips, but tae covered his mouth "No" shooks his head.

"If you didn't kiss me to seal our marriage proposal then someone will steal your jeongoo, I am warning you taehyu" guk playing with tae, tae pouts in little sad.

"Don't play jeongoo"

"I'm serious, this is what they are following in America. After propose they should share their seal kiss to lock the marriage propose" guk lied with a serious tone.

Tae takes enough time to gather his courage, let out a deep sigh as he took decision, while guk enjoys tae's each and every cute struggles "Clo.. close your eyes" guk nods quickly and closed his eyes as his taehyu said.

Guk waited patiently for tae's shining soft pinkish lips to touch with his own, but he doesn't know how naughty his adult taehyu is. Tae smirk while leaning down to those attractive lips 💭 This seal no one can steal our relationship jeongoo 💭 with that he bites guk's bottom lips very very harshly "Tae..ahhhhhhhh..taehyu..ahhhhhhhhh" guk struggles under his unexpected plays, tae lift up guk's lips between his strong bite to show how naughty he is.

Guk trying his best to not hurt tae, because now his lips started bleeding slightly by harsh bites. After satisfied with guk's struggles tae let go of his lips by after tasting guk's blood "Hey Mr. America now no can steal my jeongoo, right?" asks with teasing tone while licking to taste guk's left blood on his own lips.

Tae continues "How was my seal.." his teases comes to end by guk change their position, in a fraction of seconds guk is on top of his taehyu "Now it's my turn Mr. Universe" without waste anymore seconds guk smashed his lips with tae's sinful tempting lips.

With intertwined locked hands guk kissing those sinful tempting lips with full of passionate, first tae was shocked but after guk's soft and love filled kiss melted his heart, helps him to forget the world. Tae closes his eyes and let himself into that passionate kiss, guk smiles between the kiss he's damn happy about tae kissing him back with the same love that he expected love from his taehyu. Guk deepen the kiss in happiness, tae body trembling under the sweet kiss his heart feels something like it's filling by guk's passionate kiss.

While both forgets into their passionate love filled kiss in the public park, they do not notice someone running towards them with a loud yell "Taehyungggggg"


	13. F.R.I.E.N.D

N.O.P:

Tae pushed him away with full force when he heard someone calling "Taehyungggggg". He got up and fixed himself then noticed who called him "Minho hyung?!"

Before tae do anything minho went to guk and grabbed his collar "Who the hell are you?" guk was in an irritating mood still their first sweet kiss ruined by this unknown person.

When guk was about to reply to him, tae answered quickly "We.. we're just friends hyung"

"WHAT?!" guk and minho both said unison in shock, because what guk did is not a friends do and what minho saw does not look like friends either!

"Introduce me properly taehyu" guk says while his gaze sharpen on tae, minho gaze changed from tae to guk still in confusion, tae standing behind minho and gestured to guk 'Please don't' with pleading eyes.

Minho let go of guk's collar and turned to tae side "Who is he taehyung?" asks directly.

With lowered head tae whispers "Fr.. friend hyung" guk fist in heart broken and anger.

"But what I have seen doesn't look like what friends will do, taehyung" minho says with a serious tone.

Tae tries to talk but minho warns him before he says "Don't try to lie taehyung I clearly saw your kissing scene with my own eyes. Does jin hyung know about this guy?" asks while pointing at guk, tae shook his head with biting lips.

Guk feels uneasy about the sudden dark aura, it was supposed to be their romantic moment but it was already ruined by minho "I don't know who you are to my taehyu and I don't care either. Since my taehyu feels uncomfortable by your presence can you" says rudely and gestures to him go away.

"Please, keep shut your mouth for seconds" tae pleads to guk.

Minho month opened in shock, as he knows about tae, tae only likes soft hearted persons so it was a shock to him 💭 Taehyung, you won't even talk to the person who uses harsh words but you allowed these types of guys to KISS YOU?!!! Ohhh goshhh I can't believe my own fucking eyes. And you still lov.. 💭 "Wait! What's your name?" minho asks guk.

Tae eyes becomes wide and shakes his head aggressively from minho's behind 'No, no, no, don't tell'

When guk narrowed at tae in confusion minho instantly turned back tae immediately stopped but minho caught him "Ohhhwww, so it's him?! He finally arrived" minho said between his hidden smile.

"No.. no hyung please.." minho turns to guk side as he doesn't hear tae's begging voice "Nice meeting you jeongoo" extend his hands toward guk.

Of course guk feels something bad from minho, since his taehyu behaviours also changed "Jeongguk, Jeon Jeongguk to you" says with cold voice and connects his hand with him.

"Hmmm, so that's your full name! I'm Choi minho, you can call me minho"

"I hope that situation won't come" separates their hand.

"That's rude dude"

Tae comes to stand between them facing minho "Please hyung, don't tell jinnie please"

"I can't lie to my boss"

Minho works part time at jin's restaurant, studying in the same university with yoongi, and also he is one of the players in yoongi's team and his best friend!

"I didn't ask you to lie hyung, you.. You just don't tell what.. What you saw or met my jeongoo. Just.. just erase it. Still jinnie doesn't know about jeongoo's arrival so he won't ask you either. Please hyung, just help me, pleaseee" tae begging to him with big doe eyes.

Minho exhales deeply as he can't help in front of those puppy eyes "Fine taehyung, I won't tell to my boss"

"Thanks, thank you sooooo much hyung" hugs him happily, guk clences his hand tightly.

"But if he asks I can't lie taehyung I'm telling you before. So it's your job to tell him quick"

Tae nods "I will, I will" says with a wide smile.

Minho takes off tae's hands on him and looks at guk "Okay, I got it. I ruined your lovely dovely moment. But trust me dude I'm not your enemy don't kill me I want to live my life" handover tae to the person who is burning him with sharp fire on his eyes.

Guk grabs tae aggressively and held him tightly by wrapping his right hand around tae's tiny waist. Tae smiling face changed into crimson red by minho's words and his jeongoo's public manhandling way. There is no space between them, tae buried his red face into guk's well built chest.

"Ohhh goshhh, dude I have a boyfriend okay. Too much jealousy in the air" with waving hands minho left the park.

"Friend?" guk's cold voice makes tae to separate himself from guk's stiffen body in slight fear.

Tae's actions only increased guk's mad in an insecure way, he is here after 14 years only for his taehyu. Nothing he expects only his taehyu's love, love, love. But tae's actions kind of make him fear, fear of their years gap. It makes him insecure, that insecure way popping out in the wrong way getting mad at his own taehyu.

"Come on taehyu answer me, am I your friend? Just a friend?" tae whimpers at guk's tight grabs on his shoulder and new cold voice that he had never ever experienced in his life.

"Jeongoo I.. I just.." guk cuts him "I don't want to hear anything else than what I want to hear, the answer is simple yes or no, friend or not. After confessing my true feelings how can you introduce me as your friend taehyu?"

"No, jeongoo you misunder.." tae cuts by guk's sudden pull and kiss, this is their second time kissing. But it was totally the opposite of their first time, the first kiss filled by full and full of love and initiated by both they loved each other soft lips moved in sync like a perfect puzzle. But now only guk lips moving in rough and angry.

Tae struggles under guk's strong grip and rough kiss, he refused to kiss him back by shaking his left and right. Guk grabs his chin and forces him to make a look at him "Tum ho meri patni" says and continues his rough kiss.

Tae doesn't understand what he said but his heart understands that's the word what he waits to hear. He doesn't feel guk's rough kisses anymore into rough, he feels beyond something in those kisses. He doesn't feel guk's strong grip anymore into hurt, he feels strong lock that's the place he waits to lock with his jeongoo. Guk instantly stopped his rough kiss when tae let open his mouth to kiss him more. He pulled himself back in confusion, he expects mad tae or crying tae or pleading tae or at least one slap but standing in front of him tae wasn't having any of those expressions instead of soft smile!

Guk's face showing his real guilty "I'm sorr.." tae cuts him with the same soft smile "You are not my friend, jeongoo.." his hands tracing slowly onto guk's chest and stopping at the place "..your heart knows"

Guk takes his hand slowly and chu on it "I'm sorry taehyu. I just lost my mind"

"It's okay, I lied to him. He is working at my jinnie's restaurant, if he tells jinnie we can't stay like these.." guk cuts him "Why?" "Because he hates you with his full of passion at the core"

"What? Why? I didn't even know who is he"

"But he knows his babe's another side for 14 years"

Guk understood slightly "You mean.." pointing at tae and himself, tae nods with a small smile.

"But why? Now I'm here for you and if he knows what happened he will forgive me.. Wait first of all is that necessary to get his permission?" tae's glare shut him again "Okay, fine. I will ask him to forgive me"

Tae sighs sadly "It's not as easy as what you think, jeongoo. Just stay away from jinnie until I say"

Guk laughs camly "What will he do? Gonna kill me?"

"Yes"

Guk thought tae was kidding but his calm tone tells him he wasn't kidding "Kill means not exactly he just won't let me be with you"

"Nothing different. But it wasn't my fault taehyu, I didn't leave you for intentionally"

"I know jeongoo, it wasn't any one fault. It has to happen so it happened. Jinnie wasn't a bad person either, I will tell him when the time comes"

Guk sighs sadly, tae leans forward and wrapped his hands around his neck puts weight on him "Hey Mr. America.." calls him with husky and sexy voice, guk happily hugged him by waist "Yes, Mr. Universe"

Tae leans to his ear and whispers something.

"You should keep your promise, taehyu"

"Kol" tae says with a teasing wink.


	14. You're just perfect for me

📢 I don't know Hindi but this song really really reallyyyyyyyy amazing I just love this song damn much. I heard more than 60 times stillllllllllllll 😇 🎧💃 addicted!

#Ayushmann 😍 #LoveisLove 💜 #LGTBQ 🌈

Best comment I have seen today "You don't have to be gay, to accept them you just need to be human"

 _ **~ Sin**_ 💜

🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ same day continues ⏭️

"No backwards, taehyu?" guk asks again and again to confirm that unbelievable of what tae said.

While tae talking his steps back slowly one by one "What I said is sealed Jeongoo. If I have seen you at my jinnie's restaurant when I enter, you can sleep in my room tonight also, if not yesterday was your first and last you should not even try after that" tae says with full confidence.

"Kol" now it's guk turns to wink at him.

"But Mr. America, be genuine no stalking, no cheating. You should have found out in your own way" tae believes that guk can't find his jinnie's restaurant, since guk took 14 years to find him.

💭Just in half a day he can't find the location just by knowing someone's name, right?! You took 14 years to find me, do you think you can find the location in half a day? No way! 💭 this is what tae's confidence behind.

"Okay, Mr. Universe" guk nods.

"Let's separate here and try to find me as per our deal. I will be there sharply at 6:30, bye jeongoooooooo" tae leaves with a flying kiss in dramatic way. Guk badly wants to stop him but at the same time he wants to be genuine as his taehyu wished.

"Prepare your room tonight for me taehyu, there is no way of I will miss chance" guk yells in happiness, while tae running away with damn blushing.

"Mere Liye Tum Kafi Ho" guk mutters with a soft smile "For the rest of my life, taehyu"

📢 In the next chapter I will release how he knows Hindi. You all think that I know Hindi, but the truth 😛 Google translator is my seonsaengnim 🙏 Since many of you hindi people and as I said earlier this story I got inspired by one of my favourite Hindi movies. And someone had already found out that movie name. I already gave y'all enough of hints if you still haven't found out don't worry in next chapter it will be revealed 🤗

⏮️ time skip @ afternoon time in university ⏭️

"Come on guys, good shot, good shot" with cheering up claps yoongi encourage his team.

After a few more practice, a whistle stopped their non-stop hard practices "Break" coach announced.

While yoongi heading towards the water bottle minho joined with him "What happened to you today?" minho's question made yoongi immediately go back to his normal usual face, hiding his rare smiling face.

"Why? Nothing happened" says while taking the water bottle and gulping in one go.

"Nothing?! Just for nothing you

scored like that?! Are you trying to hide something like taehyung did?"

"Like him means?" yoongi comes to the point directly with his serious tone.

"I saw him today morning with his Jeongoo. I guess you know that already, his arrival!"

"Yeah, but Minho don't dare to talk about it in front of jin hyung" yoongi warns him

"Yeah, yeah I already got that news too. I won't do that, but can you all just stop projecting me as a bad person" Minho says with a little disappointed tone.

Yoongi immediately regretted the way he expressed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.." Minho cuts him "I know why you both are behaving like these towards me, but trust me guys. I'm also scared of my boss. He is really a very nice person until the topic changes into you and taehyung. Do you know how it's hard for me to keep my balance with you and my boss? Sometimes I kinda feel like I'm spying on you both. But trust me yoongi, jin hyung really love you both like you two only his world" Minho confessed about what he really feels between them, yoongi nods with a soft smile that expresses jin's blind and aggressive love and care for them.

"I will talk about this with jin hyung soon, just bear with it for days Minho" says while patting on his back.

"Okay but.." before Minho finished his words someone slapped yoongi's hand on minho's shoulder and came to stand between them with a cute glare at yoongi. Yoongi's smile changed into a small smirk.

"I knew you don't have any boyfriend so don't dare to lie.." says to yoongi and turned to Minho "I'm his wife Kim Jimin, you want any other details?" his voice tells how possessive he is.

Minho didn't say anything to him, his blank face tilted to see yoongi face and his lips muttered 'You too brutus?!'

Jimin snapped his little fingers in front of minho's face to get his attention on him instead of yoongi, "If you are done can you leave now? Even if you are not done yet I won't mind you leaving" jimin says directly with his wife smile not care about who is he or what he will think, anything he just him to leave.

Minho rolls his eyes and turns to go and says a little bit loud "Perfect guy for you, yoongi" and giggles without looking back.

Suddenly jimin started to like the person who he felt a few seconds ago by a villain "Hey ahhh, I don't know your.." minho cuts him while walking still without looking back "Minho, Choi Minho" "Whatever my honest friend, you will get a treat from me tomorrow" jimin tells between his happy jumps.

Yoongi slightly forced his shoulder to turn and look at him, "Why are you here puppy? You don't have class, go" says using his usual order tone which he uses to tae whenever tae whining to study.

At the moment yoongi turned him, jimin took his steps forward with a wide smile, "How lucky I am to have a carrying husband! But my dear hubby don't worry my full focus will be on yours only, as I said earlier I came for you. Like you are carrying your wife I want to help my hubby"

"Stop your nonsense and go back to your class right now" says using his strict voice.

Jimin shook his head and stopped yoongi from going by standing in front of him with lifted up two hands "I want to join your basketball team"

"What?! Stop joking, go to your class puppy" again jimin stopped him "No, I'm serious I really want to be with you"

"Yeah, of course I know you just want to be with me, not in game" says with a small smirk.

Jimin nods quickly "Yes, yes. I just want to be with you, I don't care about the game. You know something hubby.." leans to whisper in his ear "..My skills are zero in all sports" says with himself soft giggles.

"Then stay away from it"

"No, I want to support my hubby"

"You can't support me" yoongi doesn't deny the sentence of what jimin said.

"No, I can" jimin argues like a kid not focusing on anything.

"No, you can't puppy go to your class" at the same time the coach announced they would arrive to continue their practice.

Jimin stopped him by grabbing his wrist "No, please yoonie. I will really work hard to learn. Please don't.." suddenly jimin was cut by yoongi's spinning him on the locker door. Jimin's mouth opened in shock then his face went to crimson red when yoongi doesn't say anything just staring at him deeply with closer space. Yoongi leans to his ear very slowly, he really enjoys jimin's flustered statement "Go to your class and study well, okay puppy?" Yoongi's deep voice makes jimin's nod to whatever he says "Good now go" released his grip on him slowly.

After gathering some energy between yoongi's nonstop stare jimin tries to move, but again he was slammed on the door, without waste anymore seconds yoongi smashed his lips with him. Jimin's big eyes widen bigger by unexpected huge surprise, he takes a few seconds to reply to their first kiss. It's so sweet, jimin wants more he tightens his hug and by pulling him closer, while yoongi presses his front body against him with a deepening their hot kiss, jimin let out a soft moan. Yoongi takes seconds to control himself, jimin whines cutely when yoongi stopped kissing and stands steady giving space between them, yoongi smiles slightly to see jimin's expression. Caresses his chubby cheeks and rubs softly with his thumb "If you get A score in upcoming test, I will think about it puppy" jimin eyes widen again with soft pants "Really?" yoongi just nods "But I am not that good at studying. My actual score is C" says between his sad pouty lips, yoongi leaves his face and walks away with soft mutter "If you want then you have to work hard, puppy"

⏮️ time skip @ evening time, Seoul University ⏭️

"Hyung, I'm going to jinnie's restaurant. Don't look for me" tae says quickly and wants to leave as soon as possible.

"Wait tiny, this is our last session I will drop you"

Tae immediately refused his offer "No, no hyung. Don't rush for me I can go by myself"

While their conversation namjoon joined, "Where are you going by yourself?" asks tae and turned to yoongi "Here, your next schedule for what are the university's you guys gonna participate, all the best" gives the printed paper to him "Thanks, hyung" yoongi takes it.

Tae tries to leave quietly but he was caught by them "Hyung, he says he wants to go jin hyung's restaurant can you drop him? Still I have my last session to complete" hands over tae to namjoon, with a silent fear namjoon agreed "Okay" yoongi understand his fear clearly, he turned towards tae "You shouldn't bring any troubles to namjoon hyung, tiny. If I had found out anything later then you know.." tae cuts him "I know I know, no video games for a month" mutters with silent irritation "Good now you can go, bye"

Before he leaves with namjoon, he goes to Minho and asks secretly "What's your shift time?"

"As usual 7 o'clock, why?"

"Nothing hyung, bye"

While driving namjoon asks "Is everything alright babe?"

"Huh?!" tae lifts up his head from his phone has stopped texting.

"Something bothering you? If you want you can share with me babe" namjoon can feel some new tension around tae.

Tae quickly shook his head with "No, it's nothing joonie" lies 💭I should not play to him like that, what.. what if jinnie found out and separated us?!💭 with those nonstop thoughts he sent a message to his Jeongoo with a hope that he would get a reply from him.

📨 Don't go, Jeongoo, please. We can stop our stupid deal 📨

When his phone brighen with 🔔 Titing 🔔 sounds he quickly tapped it.

📨 Have you forgotten me? 📨

Tae tension face changed into soft smile by seeing the ID 'Pranpriya'

📨 Of course not! Just some project work that's why I wasn't able to call you yesterday. I'm sorry lisa 📨 lies to her for no reason.

A few seconds later he got a reply 📨 It's okay taetae. Once your project work has been done don't forget to call me 📨

In the corner of his heart tae felt regret for lying to her. Due to the time difference between here and there they would make a call by scheduled. But tae forgot to call her, because that's the exact time his Jeongoo entered his room.

When he was about to call her, namjoon reached the place "We are reached, babe"

📨 Okay 📨 sent her a quick reply and put his mobile in his pocket before he gets in. He reached earlier than he mentioned.

💭 Don't be here, don't be here, please, please, pleaseee, Jeongoo 💭 tae eyes roaming around the hall in lightning speed. After his eyes can't see the expected person sighs in relief 💭 Thank god, he is not here 💭

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" jin stepped in with namjoon.

"Just I missed your restaurant food jinnie" he half lied.

"Then why are you standing here? Come to our room"

Tae nods and follows them to their private room, but stopped in mid way when jin's hyped voice calls someone "Hey Jeon, I thought you'd already left" tae eyes almost dropped out in hella shock by seeing jin calling his jeongoo with happy face?!

💭What the hell is going on?!💭


	15. Say...you are in love

N.O.P:

30 minutes passed, still tae can't believe his own eyes. His widened eyes can't believe his jeongoo and jinnie talking to each other with a smiling face?! They're talking about general topics only, so tae guessed correctly his jeongoo hasn't introduced himself with full name. Because jin is still calling him by his family name 'Jeon'.

Tae sitting beside his jinnie, his opposite guk, guk beside namjoon. All are having their dinner in Jin's private room.

"So Jeon, where are you staying here?" jin asks while tapping tae's shoulder to gesture him to eat his food stop space out. Tae immediately stopped staring at his jeongoo who is acting like he doesn't know him for the past 30 minutes.

Guk chuckles softly at tae's now and then cute actions, "Very close from here hyung, XXXXXX. This is where me, my friend and his little brother are staying" gives proper reply with more than enough respect.

"Be casual Jeon" jin replies nth time with soft laughs. Guk just nods while still managing that respectful body language. Jin continues "Our apartment also not that much distance, if you want you can come by anytime. It's near to XXXXXX" jin gives him an open offer not knowing anything.

💭 Even if you don't invite me, I'm going to stay at my taehyu's bed 💭 guk thoughts dancing in clouds.

But his innocent acts make tae to gasp one more time "As I said earlier, I'm new to Seoul hyung. I don't know that place, but I will definitely try it when I am free. I would like to continue our friendship so why should I miss that chance" says those last sentences looking at tae and winks at him without anyone noticing.

"Sure, you can have my card and call me whenever you want. I will pick you" jin gives his card, guk takes it with soft "Thanks".

Tae mouth gesture to him 'Gonna kill you, idiot' between his gritted teeth but stopped instantly when namjoon looked at him with a confused face. And acts like "ahmm, joonie can you pass that?" pointing at something "This one?" namjoon asks, tae nods "You want water?" namjoon asks again to confirm, since tae has his coke beside him "Water?! No, no.." this time he got his jinnie's attention, tae side eye on him and nodded aggressively "..yes, yes. Water, I want water" namjoon passes, tae gulps in one go "Are you okay babe?" jin noticed tae's sudden weird acting, tae nodded with his lowered head as he was focusing on food "You don't like or feel spicy?" jin asks again with full concern, tae shooks his head and says "I.. I'm fine". Jin knows tae can't take spicy food, but he doesn't know the main reason and tae's full weird acting behind the person is the great Jeon Jeongguk. Guk's bare feet playing with tae's pants under the table!

Tae is trying his best to keep his face steady but guk's feet perfectly making him fail and keeps moving his body as he wants. While tae trying to kick him, guk grabs his both legs and tightly locked between his. Tae doesn't give up that easily but his all tries failed in front guk's strong grips. To guk he feels it wasn't that strong held. But to tae it's like his legs locked with a strong chain and connected with guk. Guk enjoying his taehyu's cute whines and pouty lips that's openly showing to him how badly he's trying and at the same time without knowing jin and namjoon. After a few more silent tries tae give up and let his jeongoo do whatever he wants, focusing on his own plate, while jin and namjoon asking few more casual questions to guk. Until guk suddenly pulls him down slightly, tae's body jolted in surprise, missing his chopsticks landed on the table with soft sounds getting attention from all. 

Tae looking back at Jin and Namjoon with his big puppy doe eyes. He doesn't know how to react, jin and namjoon thoughts it's their babe's usual clumsiness so they just laugh and continue their conversation. Between guk passed his smug smile, in return he gets dead glare through tae's puppy doe eyes. Guk just wants to cup his chubby cheeks and squeeze it tightly, chu on those pouty lips until it curves into a smile.

Guk let go of tae's legs for seconds, but when he tries to lock them again tae gets up with a slight mad sigh "I'm done, I want to go home.." says without looking anyone especially at the smirking person ".. right now" his cute fist hands landed on the table with soft thud.

“Tae, behave yourself sit" jin warns him in a low voice.

"I'm leaving, I will take a cab or bus no one needs to follow me" with that tae left the room as not hearing jin's continues call.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour Jeon. He is a really good boy, I don't know what happens to him" jin says to him, not knowing he is the reason for tae left.

"It's okay hyung, I can understand" replies with great acting.

"Namjoonnn.." jin calls him between gritted teeth who is eating his own food like not caring about anything, namjoon lifted up his head with mouth filled stuff "Huh?!" jin tries his best to not slap his beloved husband in front of the new person "Go and check him" his lips tell slowly but his eyes give him enough fire to jump on quickly "Ok.. okay" before leaving the room he stuffed again quickly.

After namjoon left, guk checked his mobile "Opps, I'm sorry hyung I totally forgot. I have an appointment with my friend I gotta go. If you don't mind.." jin nods with a friendly smile "No problem Jeon, thanks for joining us. And don't hesitate to come to our apartment before you leave Seoul" jin invites him again.

"Definitely hyung, I will never forget your offer, but at the same time you should welcome me with the same smile on your face as ALWAYS hyung?" guk asks with a kidding voice.

"Of course silly boy. And once again thanks for your help Jeon" jin says again, they met accidentally by the accident.

"It was nothing hyung, see ya later" gets up.

When guk stepped out from jin's room, jin or guk anyone failed to notice Minho saw them, "See you boy" jin waves his hand with a wide smile. Minho looking at them with a knotted brows "That's all your anger boss?! Hmmm.. afterall you're addicted to your babe. Then what I'm expecting from you?!.." Minho shrugged his shoulders and went to change his uniform while humming in a happy mood "If Taehyung happy jin will be happy, if my boss happy I can get more money, yeah, yeah, yeah" dancing in his own thoughts.

"I lost our babe" namjoon enters with slight panting, jin just gives him a small glare before saying "He texted me, he took a cab. Now go and finish that paper works" orders him, namjoon nods slowly while his eyes are landed on his leftover food and gulps, licks his dried lips, then went to do as his wife said. Jin noticed everything by his side eyed and lips curved into a smile, then went to his mini kitchen to cook something special for his beloved husband.

Meanwhile, guk jogging towards the direction of Jin's apartment. In a few minutes as he expected he saw his taehyu walking, and his cute footsteps telling him how mad he is now. Guk shakes his head with a soft smile, he was about to run behind him but stopped when tae also stopped in mid way. Tae rubs on his 'grrrrrrrrrring' sounds stomach and side eyed on the street food shop. Inhales deeply the tempting fishcake fresh smells, chews his dry lips.

"Come on young boy, come and taste this fresh fishcakes. Don’t hesitate beautiful” ajumma gestures her hand to come and eat with her bright sweet smile. It reflects on tae’s face, he nods happily and stepped towards her street store.

Tae eyes roaming on all delicious foods, he hasn’t eat properly back cause his jeongoo’s stupid things. His eyes finally landed on his favourite “Ajumma, I want this on..” he cuts by guk’s sudden back leaning on him with a little jump “Two ajumma” shows his fingers with v shape and his bright smiles and tae’s angry face clearly tells her who they are. She nods with meaning smile and prepare as guk said not hearing tae’s cute whines “Ajumma, one ajumma just one, one, one”

Tae kicks him by elbow to remove guk hands around him “Why did you follow me? I didn’t tell there clearly no one needs to follow me” he asks as he doesn't want, which is totally a lie and he knows that too.

Guk removes his hands but keeps that smug smile on his face “I knew, taehyu”

“What do you know?” tae tries to use his cold tone which has he never used, so it obviously failed.

“I know what you want” guk voice coming out with a confident tone.

Tae zipped his mouth and did not want to lead their conversation somewhere, guk smirked in victory. When he was about tease the blushing man, she saved tae from it by extend fishcake in front of his red face “Yours” when she about to give another one to guk, tae instantly grabbed it from her “This is also mine” says to her and turns to guk “For not letting me eat properly” yells to him with low voice and walks aways by shouting “Thanks ajumma, he will pay for it bye bye” it makes only them to chuckle at by his cuteness.

Ajumma shakes her head with soft laughs and gives another one to guk “All the best for date handsome”

“Date?!” for a few seconds guk eyes widen in surprise, “I hope so” murmurs to himself with a soft smile, “Thanks ajumma” gets it from her and gives back cash.

“You guys should come here at your next date also” she shouts, guks turns back and gives a cute wink with double thumbs up.

Guk runs to join him with a soft bump, tae startled by that then balanced himself and glares at the person who is looking at him with a wide grin "Hello Mr. Universe" puts his hands around tae's shoulder, tae just shrugs off in anger and walks fast.

"What happened to my taehyu?" guk didn't give up that easily.

"How?" tae asks while munching the delicious fishcake.

"Huh?! I don't get it" walks with him.

"How did you find jinnie's restaurant?"

"From you only"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you only said he is a famous chef. So it doesn't take much time to search him by his name 'Jin'. And I have years of experience in the search field.." guk doesn't mean to hurt, he instantly regrets what he said "..whatever taehyu. When I was going to his restaurant I met him accidentally in the nearest area. And I saved him from one minor accident. Then he takes me to his restaurant. That's how we met, doubts cleared?"

"Accident?!"

"Nothing to worry, you saw he is fine. Now shall we talk about our deal?"

Tae gulps in nervous as stuffed his last big bite of fishcake fully, shakes his head "No, you go to your place. I will take a cab, I already informed jin that I took a cab. Before they reach I have to be there" tae trying to escape, but guk grabs his wrist pulls him closer "No, not that quick, taehyu"

"We.. we are in public" tae whispers under his grip, it makes guk only tightens "how about in your bedroom"

Tae pushed him away with full force, but guk's tight grips only make him bumped on guk's front "Pervert, let me go idiot" guk chuckles at tae's cute mad "I didn't do anything as pervert thing but you're calling me pervert?!"

Tae tensed at guk's dangerous closeness "Jeon..Jeongoo, please.." tae hates at the same time likes to be in guk's control just by his single hold.

Guk loves to see tae's cute blushing face, he leans to his ear and whispers "Let's date"

Tae eyes widened, "Date?!"

Guk nods "To celebrate our marriage proposal"

Tae released himself with a little force, "I didn't even agree with your stupid proposal. So stop kidding and go.." guk cuts him by turning his side "Kidding?! I'm serious taehyu. I want you, I don't know how you're taking this matter but to me YOU.ARE.MY.EVERYTHING. I will do anything to make you mine"

Tae's body goosebumps at guk's strong confession, he loves to see this new Jeongoo "Anything?" tae mocked him.

"Yes, ANYTHING" guk says with still the same tone.

Tae roaming his eyes around and landed on perfect one, without wasting time he grabs his wrist and walking towards that colorful machine. 

"I don't want much, can you see that pink bunny with carrot plushie right? I tried that many years and I still can't get one. If you get it for me in 3 chances. I will think about your proposal" tae knows how hard these street claw machines are. And that particular plushie is very rare here. He came here many times but always failed to get that cute plushie. Tae doesn't know but he loves that plushie from the first sight.

Guk shrugged his shoulder like it was nothing in front of him, "Tsk, that's it?! I don't need 3 chances just one is enough for me"

Tae face having a smug smile "We will see that Mr. America. Now here you go" puts the coin and starts it.

Guk never ever focused on his life anything like now he is focusing on the particular plushie as his life depends on it.

Guk regrets for what he said, while handling the machine 💭 Fuck your confidence jeongguk 💭 he cursed himself at his first fail. 

He knows tae smirking at him, but he doesn't turn his head towards him. Takes out another coin and puts in to start his second chance. Tae fake coughs with a teasing laugh "Someone says one chance is enough, have you seen him? His name is Jeongoo" tae teasing at guk's second failed.

"Keep quiet taehyu, let me concentrate" guk says and rubs his both hands together with blows as he gets ready before putting his last chance in that coin 💭 Please, please, please go and grab that plushie 💭 mentally begs to that coin.

Tae also expects that guk will get his plushie this time when he sees it's very close, guk fingers plays on the button very carefully until that plushie falls down beside hole not inside.

"Nooo" guk yells, tae timingly grabs him to smashing the colorful claw machine.

"You failed" tae says with a very little sad tone.

"Wait taehyu, don't judge me no matter what I will.." tae cuts him "It's okay Jeongoo"

"I'm not okay"

Tae sighs and turns the opposite direction "Arcade! Let's go there Jeongoo come on" drags him towards it, guk glance back at the machine 💭 I won't give up, wait for me 💭

⏮️ time skip @ 3 hours later ⏭️

Tae doesn't notice how long he had spent his time with his Jeongoo until Jin calls him.

"Shit, jinnie is calling. I have to go bye Jeongoo" running out from the arcade not even giving others chance to say bye.

They laughed and played more like their childhood days. Tae won many games, we could say in other terms of guk willingly lost to his taehyu. He loves to see tae pure and innocent smile, he will do anything for that.

After he saw tae take taxi he walked towards the claw machine with a bunch of coins.

⏮️ time skip @ night time ⏭️

Jin and Namjoon came home before tae got in, and when jin noticed that tae still hadn't arrived. He called him and scolded him when tae told him that he was playing in an arcade and forgot home. Jin let him go after one hour of the usual lecture.

"Here your milk, go to bed" jin says and gives one glass of hot milk to tae.

Tae nods and takes it "Goodnight jinnie, goodnight joonie, goodnight hyung"

After entering his room, he locked it and went to place the glass on the table. He is in his usual long jin hoodie but wearing pants for in case.

Glancing at the clock and moving to the windows 💭 It's getting late why he's not here?! 💭

He finished his hot milk and brushed, took a quick shower. Ready to bed, but still his expecting person wasn't showing up.

When he was about to go to bed, he stopped by hearing the balcony door opening sounds. Without saying anything or giving time to tae, guk enters with wide hand to grab his waist and make tae to lay down on the bed with him. Tae facing ceiling, guk lying on his stomach while his left hand wrapping around tae's tiny waist, face buzzing into tae's nape, inhales deeply his fresh natural scent. Tae body trembles in good way at guk's sudden actions "Yahhh, what the hell are.." guk cuts him "Time to accept my marriage proposal taehyu"

"What? No you failed on.." once again tae being cuts by guk giving the exact plushie of which tae said he loves and wants it "I won" says looking at his eyes.

Tae takes that cute plushie, which he loved for years, finally now it's in his hand as he wished "Than.." tae again cuts by guk's closer moves "That wasn't what I want" whispers against his closer tempting lips.

"Kaho Naa... Pyaar Hai"


	16. Cuddle

N.O.P:

“What the hell language you are speaking?” tae asks finally, pushes him always slowly, closeness makes him weak.

“It’s not hell language taehyu, it’s hindi” guk replies while burying his face into tae’s side profile, snuggling close to feel others warmth.

“Hindi?! How did you know that language?”

“I’m studying at international university taehyu. There are many students like me, coming from outside. So one of my friends Raj taught me a little bit, he is from India” guk clears his doubt.

“Ohhh, frienddd!” tae voice cracked a little bit at his last words.

Of course guk noticed it, his left hand moves from tae’s neck to down and pulls him closer by waist without lifting his head, “Just friend, I’m virgin for my taehyu like my taehyu being virgin for me” at the end of sentence lifts up his head slightly to see his taehyu expression, as he expected tae face turned into crimson red.

Tae hides his red face under the new tiny plushie, “Idiot, I didn’t mean that way” yells in damn shyness, guk chu on his covered hand before go to his previous place of tae’s neck “For whatever the reason you may ask but I don’t want even a small misunderstanding or anything between us taehyu. I’m being very serious about this.." tae peeks out at the same time guk also lifts up his head to meet him ".. I'm completely yours even before you were born. Only you have the power on me to whatever you want. My head to toe or inside of my heart everything is only for you. I belong to you taehyu, you’re my owner” guk whispers the last sentence in a husky voice that makes tae’s body go into goosebumps.

With his damn blushing and crazy heart beating, he hides guk’s unreadable expression face by bunny plushie “I.. I got okay. Don’t.. don’t ever talk like this again, idiot”

Guk chuckles and continues his previous lying place, he doesn’t know but love this position damnly, to hide his face into tae’s soft neck. Tae takes minutes to come back normal, clears his throat “What.. What does that mean? Ka.. kaho pya.. Pyaa..” guk helps him to finish the sentence “kaho naa pyaar hai” tae nods “That means say you are in love” guk can’t see tae’s face since he hides against his neck, “Ohhwww” tae just hums with a shy smile, squeezing the plushie “Not ohhwww, just say you’re in love with me taehyu” guk voice come out as demanding way, and gives some pressure on tae’s waist. Tae body twisted at sudden pressure, he tries to move but guk’s tighten grip makes him whine “I know taehyu, you also love me crazily like I do. Then why are you denying the fact?” ask with opened eyes but didn’t look at tae’s face just seeing the dark area of his neck, tae feels ticklish on the place where guk hot breath touches him.

Tae keeps silent.

As guk said he equally loves him like crazy, but he likes to see guk's side too. He only knows his childhood jeongoo, these adult jeongoo go him crazy on each of his cells. How possession he is taking on him, and tae really loves to be in his jeongoo’s control like now he is holding him.

Guk slid his hands under Tae's large hoodie “Come on taehyu, just admit your love” squeezes slightly on his soft waist.

Tae again keeps silent with hard biting lips and tight grip on his plushie, guk moves up and softly bites his earlobe to tenses his body more. Subconsciously with closed eyes tae’s head turned closer to guk’s face, guk lips smile proudly at tae’s actions because he is the cause of it. Moves closer against tae’s tempting lips and murmurs very softly and seductively “Kaho naa pyaar hai”

Tae opens his eyes and meets guk’s love filled eyes, his hot uneven breath fanning guk’s lips with uncontrollable heartbeats. When he began to move his head as no, guk suddenly lifted up his top body and in fraction of seconds his lips smashed with tae’s sinful lips to claim his taehyu.

Before tae could register what was going on he was completely under his jeongoo’s control like what he loved from him, how he wanted to be with him. Guk takes away the plushie which is disturbing them by giving space, places above his head since he worked hard to get that he didn't throw away. Tae's free hands squeezing guk's both arms at his hot and sweet kiss. Guk kisses him one second slow and sweet the next seconds kissing him speed and hot. This kiss is totally different from today morning. Tae really likes how amazingly guk leading the kiss and how gently at the same time crazily go his body. On the other hand, guk loves how Tae's body reacts to his simple kiss. Tae hasn't opened his eyes for even one second, guk is opposite, he hasn't closed his eyes for even one second. His left hand softly caresses Tae's right cheek to kiss him way better, right hand weighted his body on the bed. Tae moans softly with cute whines at guk's every hot kiss. Guk tries his best to not go any deeper, but he has doubts about it because of Tae's amazing moan and great reactions.

Their kiss has been stopped slowly by tae's phone ringing sounds. Guk let go his softest lips very slowly with a few more kisses. Tae didn't complain until he heard his phone ringing. He opened his eyes and met guk's satisfied smiling face, it reflected on his face with a cute blush. Guk chu on tae's fresh swollen lips. Tae phones on his bed so he just puts up his hand to grab it, caller ID shows 'Pranpriya'.

Tae was about to get up but guk hands on his waist it pulled him back again to lay down beside guk, "Don't go" hide his face into tae's neck like before, tae smiles shy and tapped green button.

"Taehyuuuuuuunggg" tae lips automatically curved into a wide smile, he can perfectly imagine Lisa's loud screaming face just by here.

"Yes, yes, I'm the one" replies with the same energy.

Guk eyebrows narrowed against his neck at tae's sudden energetic voice, he doesn't complain or doubt. He just curious about who is behind his taehyu's these smile.

"I miss you badly" Lisa says with a cute pout even tae can't see he is sure what she will react to.

"I miss you too" to tae's replies guk grips tightens around his waist possessively.

"You're just saying because I said" says with her cute mad.

Tae chuckles and shakes his head, "Nope, I really really really miss you too, li.. ahhhhhh" tae screams in sudden pain on his neck and pushes away the person who bites him out of the blue.

"Hello, taetae, taetae. What happened? Are you okay?" lisa asks in worried

"Huh?! Yeah I'm fine, shhh" hissed softly in pain, rubbing his neck 'Don't dare to come near' warns the person who is trying to hug him again. But it doesn't work to guk, he pulls him closer effortlessly.

"Did you fall down again?" Lisa asks in their old days thoughts with soft giggles, not knowing the fact.

"Yeah, yeah" tae says while hitting guk, again guk effortlessly stopped him by locking his one free hand with him "Cut the call taehyu, I'm here for you talk with me" whispers against his ear and biting it. Tae trying his best to focus on the call.

"One good news taetae" lisa says in her exciting tone.

"Wha.. what is it?" struggling under guk's teasing bites.

"We are going to Seoul" she yells in high excitement. It was her dream to go Seoul and spend her time with tae like normal friends do. And it's finally gonna happen.

"Really?! Wait don't play with me again li.." lisa cuts him "Pinky promise taetae, this time is real. But not now, they're discussing about it maybe next month"

"Wowwww, finally you're gonna be here as you wished?" tae really happy for her, it's his dream too, to spend time with her. Overall it's both of them a long time wish.

Guk hates tae's happy smile for just very very very very very very little percent, because he wasn't the reason for it. His sulking face waiting for his taehyu's attention.

"Yes, I can't wait for that day. Finally we can hang out like normal friends do, and go arcade games, and the same university.." while Lisa is talking about how excited she is, tae starts to lose his concentration on her words by guk's very temptations sucks.

Tae's all tries failed like before, nothing in front of the dominating person, he has nothing else than to submit himself, and the truth he loves that. Guk smirking in victory when tae tilt his head to give more access subconsciously.

"Hello, taetae are you there? Hellooo.." tae opened his eyes widely "huh?! I.. I will call you later li.. ngh, bye" cuts the call immediately when guk keeps sucking on the same spot again and again.

Once tae cuts the call guk grabs his phone and switches off before throwing it "Who is that pranpriya? Are you that close to her?" his voice clearly tells how jealous he is.

"Yeah, we are soooo close more than you think" says with his teasing tone.

"Why can't you answer like I answered before taehyu? Even if you don't say I know I'm the only one to you" guk voice filled with very confidence.

"You don't remember how I introduced you to Minho hyung? You're just my FRIEND. I can do whatever I.." guk cuts him by low dangerous voice "Don't dare to play these kinds of game taehyu. You're my WIFE that's it no one can change it even YOU" almost roared between his gritted teeth, tae jolted in surprise.

Tae face changed into sadness with cute pouts, he pushed him away and turned to lay down on his stomach, covering his face with his hands. Guk sighed and moved to him tap his shoulder "I'm sorry" tae shrugged off his hand in anger "Go away" he didn't cry just surprised at guk's new side.

"How can I go? It's our deal to I sleep in your bed" tae immediately turned to see him "WHAT?! Our deal is just let you stay in my room, not in my bed. Get out of my bed" trying to push him and obviously failed nth time.

"Say, you love me then I will go to sleep on the floor"

"No way"

"Then no way from my side too" effortlessly lifts him and moves up to sleep comfortably.

"Yahhh, leave me.." tae cuts by jin "Babe turns off the TV and goes to sleep. It's getting late" tae widen eyes panicked "Huh! Ok..okay jinnie. I'm already in bed, gonna sleep now. Goodnight" yells from inside "Goodnight babe" jin yells from outside.

Meanwhile guk used that gap to settle his taehyu on the bed as he wished, like no option tae moves with him lots of struggles. Before guk settles him the first work he does is kicked off all the pillows except one for him, rest all he said goodbye.

Tae head resting on guk's chest, while guk right hand wrapping around his tiny waist, left hand intertwined with tae's right hand and squeezing it softly "Thanks to waiting for me taehyu" chu on their intertwined hands.

Tae stopped struggling and snuggled with cute pout, "Idiot" gives one soft hit before hugs him. Guk chuckles and chu on his head.


	17. Soulmate

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ next day morning ⏭️

Guk staring at the person who is sleeping very cutely. Tae's cute hands fist guk's shirt softly, his sleeping pout lips makes him cuter. Guk successfully skipped his exercise on the second day, of course he doesn't complain about it. Guk hand moves to play with tae's soft pouty lips, gently grabs and squeeze his bottom lip. Tae whines and slapped it, still in his happy sleep. Guk chuckles and strokes his silky soft hairs very smoothly, tae fell into deep sleep once again by guk's soft touches.

Until jin yelling and knocking on the locked door "Babeee, why did you lock the door? Open it"

💭 Hyung, my taehyu is sleeping, why don't you come later? 💭

"Taetaeee, open the door. You don't have much time" loud knocks helped tae to wake up with pouty lips and rubbing eyes.

While tae getting up in his sleepy mood, guk pulls him into chest and tapping on his back "You go back to sleep taehyu" guk says with wide smile, tae blinking his sleepy eyes several times to wake up and see the boy clearly "Jeongoo" murmurs in half sleep with box smile, hugs his huge shoulder.

"Kim.Tae.Hyunggg" tae wide awake by very loud knock, his big puppy doe eyes blinks cutely "Ye.. yes jinnie I'm woke up" his voice come out with perfect morning deep voice, jin doesn't get what he said but he can assume his babe woke up by tae's soft voice "Get ready quickly okay?" sharpen his ear to confirm his babe is really woke up or still sleeping "Okayyyyyy" a little bit loud voice gives enough information to go and do his own work.

A few seconds later, tae removes his covered hand on guk's mouth and rubbing to wipe off his saliva on his own shirt "You idiot, go out"

"Where?" asks like innocent and refusing to go.

"To your place, I have to get ready.." when guk tries to talk tae cuts him "..Don't dare to come with me like yesterday. Today won't be like yesterday. So just go to your place" trying to drag the boy who is sitting on the bed like glued into that.

"Taehyu, please"

"Our deal is for just one day, Jeongoo. And it finished. Actually our deal is to let you stay in my room not in my bed, and you know that too. I gave you more than you want, now leave"

Guk pulls him effortlessly to fall on him "What do you mean by more than I want taehyu? Do you know what I really want?" tae struggling under guk's hold, he can't tell guk is seducing or tempting him, but his voice doing something inside of his body to submit himself at guk's soft touches.

Guk loves once again to see his taehyu under his control, leans forward "Taehyu" whispers very very softly against his sinful lips, tae bites to control his own temptation "Say, you love me" tae keeps silent at guk's non-stop request "Taehyu" guk calls him with a soft whines, tae chuckles but remains silent "Why? I know you love me. Is that much hard to say from those lips" grabs his bottom lip a little harshly "Yah, yah, yah.." tae fights back "Why? Why? You can't tell what you feels" guk squeezed those soft lips until he was satisfied with the color. Once guk let go of his lips tae pushed him away with cute mad "Idiot, I will never tell what you want from me" says in his cute mad and rubbing his soft lips with a pouty look. Guk chuckles "This idiot will find his own way to let you admit your true feelings on me.." grabs his lips again without tae's permission "Yahhh.." trying to save his softest lips "From those tastiest lips" let go of his lips after long pressed chu with a loud sound.

Tae covers his lips with both hands while his eyes are busy to give death glare at the person who is looking at him with a smug smile "Idiot" murmurs behind his closed hands as he hates but actually he loves it. That long strong chu on his lips like a med for his squeezed slightly swollen lips, sweet after the pain.

After a few more fights tae successfully got him the same way he used to get in. Tae takes a quick shower and gets ready for university. He takes more than his usual time to get ready for today!

Once he stepped out from his room, namjoon stopped whatever he was doing and examined him head to toe with doubtful eyes "Joonie what the hell are you doing you can't hear my.." jin stopped scolding his husband when he met his babe as a full covered doll, they can only saw his eyes.

"Since it's winter, I like to wear these warm clothes, eeeeeeeee" tae says for the first time with a sheepish smile in front of them, of course they can't see his smile but they can guess it by tae's nervous scratching nape. He always used to talk to them with an order tone even though they are older to him, he feels their relationship between them is stronger by that tone and no one refuses it either since they love their babe goddamn much.

Jin just nods slowly "Take off that scarf and have your breakfast"

Tae instantly refused "I..I'm not hungry, jinnie. I will eat at the cafeteria, bye" says quickly and tries to run, but namjoon carefully stopped him this time to save his own breakfast.

"Why are you rushing? Sit and have your breakfast" jin voice raised up.

Tae knows he can't escape, his eyes roaming on the table and landing on apple juice without waiting he grabs it "This is enough jinnie, please don't force me" jin sighs at his babe "Fine, then you should eat your breakfast at your cafeteria okay?" tae nods with thumbs up, jin gaze moves on the person who is eating his breakfast quickly "Don't forget to buy him before you go to your office room" order him, namjoon nods fast "Su.. sure honey, don't worry about it" jin chuckles and tapping on his head "Eat slowly, he has time" tae smiles at them with a slight goosebumps for some foreign imagination.

⏮️ time skip @ university cafeteria ⏭️

"Joonie stop, I can't eat all" tae trying to stop him buying, but namjoon ended with one last tae's favorite king burger.

"You should eat more babe" pays the bill, gives the tray to him and arranges one comfortable place for his babe to eat peacefully. He wants to sit with him as his jinnie ordered but he has work to do "Babe, you can.." tae cuts his pleading joonie "I can eat alone, joonie. Don't worry about it, you go. Bye" namjoon asks one more time "Are sure babe?" tae nods strongly "Of course! First, stop babysitting me you two, I'm not a kid" tae says with a cute pout, it only proves that he is baby to them "To us you and yoongi both are baby, even at your age of 100" ruffles his soft hair with his cute dimple, tae leans to that safe and secure feels as always.

"Remove your scarf at least while eating" with that namjoon left.

Once joon left, tae took out his phone and tapped the message app 📨 Eat? 📨 he sent just a single word.

Place his phone on the table, puts down his scarf to chin refuses to remove completely. Pulls his reddish lips to examine his current state, still looks reddish with swollen statements but not that much visible like fresh morning. Traces his finger slowly on those lips and his face turned into soft pinkish. Cute blush!

He just eats one bite 🔔 Titing 🔔 puts down the king burger and takes the phone with a wide smile, ID 'My Idiot Jeongoo'.

📨 How can I eat without hearing your true feelings?! 😟 📨

Tae smiles widened 📨 Then stay starving for years 📨

📨 That's not fair taehyu, at least say here 📨

Tae did and tae sent 📨 😛 📨

Tae didn't get a reply message that quickly this time, so he places phone again the previous place to continue eating 🔔 Titing 🔔

📨 You can tease me how long as you want, you can make me starving for you how long as you want, you can do whatever you want how long as you want, but everything will be end at one day taehyu. That day you will come to me and confess your true feelings, you can't hide it anymore. Then I will find my own way to solve my long day or months or years of starving on you taehyu. Trust me you can't handle me or my long term craziest love for you. If you are fine with it, then okay I am encouraging your courage, my beloved wife Jeon Taehyung 😘 📨

Tae face showing mixed feelings, light pinkish blush changed into crimson red with a goosebumps on full over his body at the way his name was mentioned. His heart was beating like crazy. His stomach feels invisible butterflies "Jeon Taehyung" whispers to himself with a damn blushing.

Tae dropped his phone in nervousness when someone approached him with a loud voice "You are he, right?" the voice filled with full of excitement and sat beside him.

"Huh?!" tae eyes widened, he feels like he saw him before but doesn't remember where!

"You are my husband's brother and jeongguk lover right? We met the day when you met Jeongguk at the corridor while I was looking for my husband and.." jimin stopped talking by tae looking at him with a weird expression, "..fine, that wasn't important anymore. At the end we found out our husban.." tae cuts him by gesture with both hands up "Excuse me wait, wait, wait. First of all, who are you?"

"I'm your hyung's wife, Kim Jimin" Jimin says casually but his voice is filled with lots of confidence.

"I.. I think you mistook me for someone.." jimin cuts him "Definitely not, you are Kim Taehyung right?" tae nods slowly "Your hyung name is Kim Yoongi right?" again slowly nods "Then I'm your hyeongnim, nice to meet you my brother in law" extend his hand towards the shocked person with a wide smile.

"WHAT?!" tae takes seconds to calm down, he didn't shake his hands with him but Jimin can understand the puppy doe eyes 💭 Is that news really that much shocking to him?! Wow how cute he is 💭 jimin thinks.

"No you must be my hyung's one of a fan like others, maybe die heart fan, that's why your imagination is wild. I can understand your.." now jimin is shocked by tae's words "What?! No way. How can you compare your hyung's wife with others? I know it's hard to believe since the way I expressed it but believe my words taetae I'm your hyung's wife, please" his voice ended with pleading.

Jimin grabs his hand and squeezed it with pleading eyes "I'm your hyeongnim, taetae. Please trust me" tae wriggled in uncomfortable.

Jimin sighs and let go of his hand "Fine, you won't believe my words right?.." leans closer to his ear "But we were kissed.." tae instantly backed away with a shocking voice "WHAT?!" jimin smiles shamelessly "Yes, we did! You know what, your hyung was the one who initiated the kiss" tae can't believe what he heard.

As all tae knows his hyung is far away from the word of love or date and he doesn't like to talk to anyone most importantly his die heart crazy fans. Of course he likes them but not comfortable with talking to them or anyone. So he can't believe what jimin said.

"Are you telling the truth?" tae asks with unbelievable tone.

Jimin nods proudly, his gaze landed on tae's full meals plate, licks his dry plump lips "I haven't eat my breakfast, yet" tae face calms down at jimin's true side, he chuckles "Joonie bought me many, if you don't mind you can share.." Jimin instantly cuts him by grabbing one of the burgers from his tray and starts munching "Of course I don't mind, why should I have to hesitate to eat from my brother in law's plate" says full stuffed.

"Still I can't believe, yoongi hyung does really choose you?" tae asks while starts munching his own burger.

"Choose one and only me to love and marry me" tells him while drinking his cola.

"Hmmm, so you're my jeongoo's friend too?" asks slowly trying to avoid a goddamn blush for just a single normal question.

Jimin focus fully on food so he doesn't notice it, "Ummm, not exactly but kind of.." tae frowned at it, jimin still hasn't focus on tae's expression as his food is the only thing important as of now "He is my brother's friend, so we would hang out sometimes that's it. You know both of them are not socialized; they only like to stay alone and chit chat studit things, keeping distance from young world parties, they are very bored. I pity you taetae" jimin tells him what he had experienced with them, but tae knows he would definitely not feel bored even a single percentage if he have to stay with jeongoo for his entire life.

"Were you in the US too?" tae changed his question, jimin nods.

"Before jengguk came we were staying there. I can guess what's your next question. I came here for my husband"

"Oh god please jimin, just mention his name still I can't believe your words" jimin frowned cutely at tae's giggling words.

Jimin took out his phone and dialed the number, put it on speaker. When the call about to end the line connected, a sleepy voice came out from the other side "What do you want puppy? I have not told you clearly while giving my number, you should not call me if it wasn't an extreme emergency" tae mouth opened in full shock, he had never ever heard his hyung speak politely to a stranger so it clearly tells him jimin is not stranger to his hyung.

Jimin smiles satisfied at seeing tae's expression and speaks "Just want to tell your brother that you're my husband yoonie. He refused to believe my words when I said yoonie now you have to see him, his expression.." laughs "..so funny yoonie.." his laughs become silent by hearing yoongi's soft voice "Tiny, are you there?" tae just nods like he can see him, Yoongi can easily guess his tiny's each and every reaction even without seeing him "He would talk too much, I will warn him to not disturb you.." tae cuts him "No.. No hyung, it's okay. I like him, congratulations" jimin's frowning expression changed into a big smile by hearing Tae's word "No tiny, it wasn't what you think.." jimin cuts him off by ending the call and hugs his unofficial brother in law tightly "Thank you, thank you my dear brother in law. Don't worry about your hyung hereafter I will take care of him it's my responsibility" tae hugs him back with soft giggles.

They shared and talked for minutes until the bell rings and tells them to go to their class. Tae likes Jimin's active and very positive energy, Jimin likes Tae's cuteness and shyness. It would make everyone want to love him more. Now jimin can understand jeongguk's other side of how long his love waited for just one person, and it's totally worth if the person like Jeongoo's taehyu!

"What's your major?" tae ask while walking towards his class with jimin.

"Arts, I'm not interested in studies so I selected an easy one for just finish the goddamn university without any failure, but it sucks me alive" jimin whining like a kid, tae chuckles at his cuteness.

"I'm too, but I selected arts for my jeongoo. I just liked to follow whatever he might do, so as per childhood days with my memories I guessed he might choose art, since he loves to draw so I picked it" jimin got really surprised by their some kind of strong outstanding bond "You're not wrong taetae, he chose arts. But I don't know the reason" tells the truth, tae just hums with a slight pride.

📢 Don't ask me art is an education or it's even consider in university educate list. I don't about korean education system still it's confusing me, so let it be in my way 🤪 📢

"It's great that we have the same class, but why haven't I seen you for the last two days?" tae asks.

"First of all, as I said I'm not here to study, I am here for my husba.." tae glares at him for fun "fine, yoonie okay?" he nods with soft smile "So I just follows him have not attend any classes, so officially this is my first day of the class"

"Then heartily welcome my future brother in law" tae bows at him with soft tease, but jimin loves that.

"Welcome accepted but not as future brother in law, it will always present" walks proudly, until tae mocked him "But I know hyung and you are not yet official boyfriends"

Jimin slightly nervous at tae's straight attack, it's true but he is confident "You heard it taetae, your hyung doesn't deny it when I had call him my husband in front you, you heard it too"

"Yes, he doesn't deny it either I agree but at the same time you ended the call in front me"

Jimin instantly saddened, his voice lowered "Why taetae? You don't like me?" tae immediately shook his head and ran to hug the pouty plump lips boy "There is no way I had disliked you jiminie. To be honest I am very glad to know, like the person you love my hyung. I will give my full support to you" jimin face lit up by Tae's true words.

Jimin softly pushes him away in cute mad "Then why did you say like that"

"Because he called you puppy" tae says without wasting any seconds.

"Yeah, he gave me that pet name" tells him confidently.

"He hates puppy"

"I know" now it's tae turn to get surprised "He told you?" jimin nods "Himself" says.

"Now it's confirmed you are really his special" tae tells what he felt.

"Yep" jimin blushed slightly for the second time in his life.

"You know taetae minus into minus plus, so I don't mind it if he calls me by what he hates"

Tae rolls his eyes, "Aishhh, it supposed to be chemistry or physical interaction why did you bring maths here"

"Wowww, you hate maths taetae? Me too"

"To the core"

⏮️ time skip @ evening time ⏭️

Hoseok noticed guk getting ready to leave, "Where are you going? You won't stay tonight also?"

Guk winks at him with a wide grin "I have a secret meeting, bye".


	18. Sweet Night

N.O.P:

Last bell rings, everyone stopped their painting session, the professor clapped his hands softly to get students' attention "Okay students, today our class is over from tomorrow we gonna start what you all waited for so long" his voice filled with excitement like the students eyes looking back at him with the same excitement.

"Are we gonna learn how to draw humans from tomorrow professor?" one curious student asked before the professor finished his sentence.

Professor nods with a wide grin, most of the students screams in excitement "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh" that's including our tae and jimin, jimin goes one step further, he tores the paper and throws on the air to show how excited he is "Fuck, yeah finially! I can learn to draw my husband's face" yes that's the only reason he took this course.

Tae is already pretty good at drawing, but he is also excited to learn to draw humans' faces with expressions and tricks. His first human drawing is him and his jeongoo childhood photo. It didn't come out that well as he expected so that was his last try of humans' drawing. He really wants to draw his jeongoo without looking, just from his mind and heart that's why he is also excited to learn.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, taetae. I'm fucking sure tomorrow is gonna be the best class ever in my life" jimin yells in excitement, tae chuckles and nods "I guess so" their heading out.

While tae taking his steps towards basketball practice, jimin also walked towards the same direction like he was used to go there for years "Someone wants to meet my hyung?" tae asked with teasing tone, but it doesn't affect jimin even single percentage.

"I'm going to meet my husband, I didn't told you hereafter I will take care of him, I mean it taetae" tae really loves jimin's uncontrollable confidence 💭 Yoongi hyung really lucky to have you 💭

Once they enter jimin runs towards the side where his husband I mean yoongi can notice his presence, tae chuckles at jimin's behaviour but he doesn't follow him he just sits on the seat where he usually sits and waits for their break announcement.

Jimin continuously did weird poses or dances to get yoongi's attention, obviously yoongi noticed it from the start but he plays like he doesn't notice his cute puppy. Yoongi waves his hands towards the direction of where his beloved little brother tiny sitting, tae waves back like their usual presence notices. Both don't notice Jimin's cute frown and pouty lips in mad. But jimin didn't stop his crazy doing things for that, he did aggressively to get his hard playing husband's attention.

After letting his hyung know he is here, tae takes out his phone to send messages 📨 Where are you? 📨 he just wants to know where his jeongoo, he doesn't ask for their second date or anything! Yes that's what he said to himself.

The claps sound softly echoing in the large stadium to their each point, to encourage themselves "Aishhhhhh, enough yoongi. I can't see your love games anymore. Just tell him to sit one place or leave. I'm not here to watch your hide and seek games okay" minho complaints about jimin's non-stop weird things.

"To become a good player you should have to focus on your game, you should not get distracted by anything or ANYONE" yoongi indirectly said that he should not look at his puppy.

Minho glares at him then turns to jimin "Yah, yoongi said he won't get distracted by whatever you do, so stop doing your weird dance and sit one place" says loud enough to reach jimin and not caring about yoongi's dead glare.

Before Yoongi replies, Couch called them to get their position for their next round. In this round Yoongi knocked him out in a few seconds. Minho glances at him with a little surprise "Fair game is enough yoongi, not fire game" yoongi smirks at minho words then turns to look finally at his puppy.

Jimin's face instantly lit up and waves his hands aggressively towards his so called husband, yoongi just glances at him for seconds, jimin's body automatically stopped functioning at yoongi's intense gaze. Before Yoongi took off his gaze on him, his lips curved into a very soft smile for a fraction of seconds, jimin completely lost himself into those very very very rare moments.

Tae doesn't notice any of those moments, his full focus on mobile and waiting for the message impatiently. 5, 10, 15 minutes passed and he didn't get a reply from his jeongoo. He doesn't know why he is angry, but he is hella mad at his jeongoo.

💭 How dare he can seen but kept silent 💭

Couch announced the break, jimin is the one who runs first to approach his husband. He already picked up everything that his husband needs for break. Yoongi walked towards his tiny but stopped in mid way by jimin, jimin extended a small towel in front of yoongi's sweating face while biting his bottom plump lips to not stare and go crazy than already he is. Yoongi smirks at Jimin's nervousness, he lifts up his hand but it doesn't take a towel it extends further and moves close to jimin's chest, jimin's grip tightens in the towel by yoongi's slow actions. Yoongi's index finger tiptoes the jimin's holding water bottle and grabs it without touching him but exactly in a teasing way. He opened the bottle cap and gulping the water while looking at the person who is staring at his throat and gulping his empty throat at each of yoongi's hot gulping with sweating face, yoongi smirks nth time of day at satisfied to see his puppy's reaction.

Without knowing anything tae interrupt him, "Hyung I have to go, bye" tae words and actions clearly telling him he is rushing.

"Yah tiny, only a few more minutes left to finish our practice" yoongi trying to stop his tiny, but his voice faded in air, tae dashed out in anger.

"Must be with jeongguk" Jimin says slowly, but Yoongi heard clearly "Do you know him?" jimin nods "He is my hyung's friend, they're here because of me and taetae meet his lover jeongguk because of me, everything is happened because of me, you should be proud of your wife, yoonie" yoongi rolls his eyes and went sit down, jimin follows him like his so called puppy.

⏮️ time skip @ Jin's restaurant ⏭️

"I'm sorry Jeon, I take your time. I don't even know if you had any plans.." guk cuts jin's nth time to apologize "It's nothing hyung, I really don't have any plans. Actually I'm so glad to meet you again" they met accidently again, this time Jin's car broke down and guk helped to drop him at a restaurant and willingly took the car repairing and got back to him. His actual plan is go to university and pick up his taehyu, take him to another date then go back to taehyu's room with him and sleep like yesterday. But the plan has been changed a little bit, as of now he wants his taehyu's favourite person's trust so he doesn't want to lose this opportunity. And he thinks tae will be fine since he doesn't tell his plan to him, until he gets a message from his taehyu.

They're sitting inside a restaurant in Jin's room. Jin invites/insists him to have something before leaving.

📨 Where are you? 📨 his lips automatically curved into a wide grin 💭 My taehyu wants to see me?! Maybe he also wants to have a date! Or confess his true feelings! Or.. 💭 "Lover?" guk's thoughts cut off by jin's single word question, guk nods without hesitation "It's obviously showing on your brighten face by just a single message" jin tells with a soft smile.

"Yes, we're gonna marry soon. Waiting for someone's approval" guk doesn't know why he said that, but he feels like he wants to tell.

"From your lover's dearest person?" jin asks, guk nods.

"I hope he will accept us without any harsh words, I am ready to take whatever he scolds or curses but my.." guk choose his words carefully around him "..my lover don't deserve it to be in dark path anymore" jin can't understand the hidden or depth meaning of his words, but he knows that person against their love?!

"Why is he against your love? You and your lover seem in great bond" jin can't elaborate it just by what guk said, this is only their second meeting.

"Yes hyung, we have been loving each other for years. But.." keeps silent and plays with his drinks for seconds, jin waits for others to continue "..but fate separated us. I tried as fast as I could to meet but everything failed.." jin can understand the true pain and sadness in others words, he moves to him and side hugs "Don't worry boy he will understand and give you permission to marry your lover. And don't forget to invite me" jin tries to cheer him, but guk gulps in some unknown fear. Whatever he said is true but what will happen in the future if jin found out it was him!

Another message tone escaped him 🔔 Titing 🔔

📨 I'm in park 📨 tae informs, he doesn't told him that guk to come or anything but that what his message said to guk. Guk can't hide his smile by thinking of his taehyu's pouty cute angry face.

"Okay hyung, I will arrange your car to be here in hours" guk says while gets up ready to leave, jin stoods up follows by him "It's okay jeong, I will tell joonie to take care of it no worries thanks for.." guk cuts him "No, no, it's my responsibility to do, so stay away from it hyung" with strict tone he tells, jin nods with soft laughs. In a single word, guk is doing everything for his taehyu!

⏮️ time skip @ 3 hours later ⏭️

Tae stood up from the swing in hella mad, he waited for the person to show up in front of him for the last 3 hours. But he got nothing! He sent messages and calls in return he got nothing. Every message went by seen, calls ended with full rings. He send a message for one last time with hope of getting reply from his jeongoo 📨 Idiot 📨

Seen immediately!

3 minutes passed with no reply!

Heading towards the exit way, his each step tells how mad he is now. When he stepped out the park his phone rings, with all hope he lifted up to see the caller ID his smiles faded in one more disappointment.

'My Hyung'

Tapped that green button and tells what yoongi wants to hear "Yes hyung, I'm on the way to home" ended the call not waiting for others reply, he knows yoongi will scold him but he is not in the mood to hear at least now.

Once guk heard and confirmed his taehyu was going home, he went to the car (it's hoseok car) and drove to reach before tae go.

⏮️ time skip @ jin apartment ⏭️

📢 If you guys remember about namjin's apartment interior design you can continue, otherwise or want to the best visual imagination go back and check the design on chapter 8 📢

Tae reached before jin or joon get home, if they know about his late arrival, he knows jin will start again his 100 pages of lectures about how dangerous to stay outside, blah blah blah! He would warn him like he is a 5 years old kid.

"I'm home" says tiredly, and falling on the sofa acts like he is more tired in front of his hyung's examination eyes.

"Why did you late?" yoongi's 1st attack.

"I told you hyung, I had a project with my friend" lies without looking and burying his face deeply on the sofa.

"Ohhwww, your friend's name is Jeon Jeongguk, am I right, tiny?" 2nd attack.

Tae remains silent.

"Get up, look at me" voice came out like an order.

Tae does as he said with obvious pouty lips with a cute face, yoongi sighs and changes his tone into soft for his one and only tiny "May I beat that bastard for you?" asks softly while patting his head, tae shakes with sadness and lay his head down on his hyung's lap "What is love hyung? Lovers would not want dieing to meet each other daily?" yoongi laughs softly at his childish question "What drama did you watch last time to think you like this?" tae pouts and hitting playfully at his laughing hyung "Hyungggggg".

"Okay, okay. You knew clearly I'm so far away from that word. So I can't help you with those kinds of questions, tiny" tells and changing the channels trying to act like he is not interested.

Tae noticed it instantly gets up with teasing sounds "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, look who is telling that after done his romance with his new wife"

"Tinyyy" yoongi trying to get up and go to his room, so that he can hide his sudden blushing face in front of his teasing tiny.

But tae hugs him tightly "I'm really happy for you hyung. Jimin is really a perfect guy for you" tae voice telling he means it, no teasing.

Yoongi hugs him back with a soft smile "Thanks tiny, but it's not yet official. I didn't take any decision from my side yet. I am not into these kinds of things.." tae cuts him "Don't worry about it jimin will definitely knows what he have to do make you him, But to him you are already his, so there is no value to what is your decision tho" tae laughs again in a thought of how confident jimin is, there is no way to anyone to back off in front of his confidence level.

Yoongi wants to argue back but their conversation ends by jin and joon enters. Tae immediately ran towards them like usual day to welcome them with a tight hug like a child welcoming his parents "Jinnieeeeee, Joonieeeeee" both gladly accepted their babe's hug at the same time with wide smile "Babeee" shares their lovely chu's.

Yoongi waves his hands towards them with a welcoming smile like always, joon does the same and goes to sit beside him, jin heads to him and gives a hug and chu "How was your practice yoonie? Next month right?" jin asks while sitting on another sofa.

"Yes hyung, we are all doing great, we hope this time also we will win them" jin nods proudly "Play carefully" gives his daily notes, joon knows he is the next one "I prepared everything jinnie, board committees agreed with under one condition they should not fight with them like last year" "It was not us who started it hyung, they are the one who purposely doing everything" "We know yoonie, board committees caring about you all than your trophies. They want you all to stay healthy first, trophies are next" jin nods to what joon said takes yoongi's hand "Yes yoonie, if it's dangerous again then don't go please. We are already proud of you my boy, at the same time we didn't stop you completely just one game" jin pleads, but yoongi shakes his head "No hyung, I can't back away. But I promise you hyungs I won't fight with them, trust me" jin and joon shared their eye contacts, joon nods as let him go and get what he wants, jin nods with deep sigh "Okay" murmurs softly.

Meanwhile tae examines each and every bag which is brought from jin and joon, not caring a single percentage about what they are talking, as of now he only wants to know did they bought it or not!

"Jinnieeeeeeeeeeeee, where is my strawberry, banana milk, ice cream and chocolates?" tae screams without lifting his head from examining the bags again and again.

All of their attention moved on the boy who now looks like a 5 years kid.

"Strawberry in my bag, banana milk we already bought yesterday it's in the fridge.." tae waiting eagerly for his last two favorite items with his puppy big doe eyes "..no more ice cream and chocolates for this month" his instantly saddened like there is nothing can important right now than his ice cream and chocolates, jin's strict tone makes him whining on the floor and rolling exactly like a kid "Waeeeeeeee, I want my ice cream and choco" they all trying their best to don't fall into their babe's cute acts.

"Babe.." jin trying to stop him whining, but tae have not got up still rolling on the floor whining non-stop with his soft mutters ice cream and choco.

Joon knows he is the one who is going to fall into his babe's cute acts, when he is about to take out the chocolate from his inside coat, jin gives death glare to stop him, joon pleads him through eyes, but jin strictly says no to now.

"Tae, get up.." jin mother mode activated, calls him by name to refer to the fact that he won't fall for his cute acts.

"No you both don't love me, you guys are loving only yoongi hyung, that's why you didn't buy anything for me" tae knows himself clearly that he is lying.

Yoongi is about to get up and get the ice cream that he bought yesterday for his one and only tiny, but obviously he also stopped by Jin's warning glare, Yoongi sighs and sits back.

"I.said.get.up.tae" jin calls him with a final warning tone.

"Nooooooo, I want my.." jin cuts off him when tae's scarf moved and showing his skin he noticed something odd around his neck "What's on your neck? Come here" it made tae instantly cover his neck and sit up straight, there are no more whining sounds from him.

"I just want my ice.." tae murmurs without lifting up his head, trying to change the subject "Don't dare to change the subject tae, I said come here" tae body jolted in jin's voice.

Yoongi is not a fool to guess it, he badly wants to help his scary tiny, if it's anyone else scolding his tiny he would punch on their faces now. But the scolding person is his hyung, Jin. He has all the rights to do. He just watches him as helpless brother 💭 I'm sorry tiny 💭

Tae holding his scarf around the neck tightly like his life depends on it, not daring to lift up his head.

"TAE" tae bites his lips harshly, his tears are already started to let down and travelling to his chubby cheeks.

Joon can't take this anymore, he can't see his cute babe's crying face anymore, he stood up between them "Stop it, jinnie. He is not a kid anymore (He's telling this now only to protect his babe), in a few weeks he is gonna be an adult. He has the right to whatever he wants, if it's correct to him. We should not cross our limits, jin" now it's jin turn to get hurt by joon's fact of the words.

Jin's eyes filled up with tears, but he didn't fall down before it went out of his hand, he got up and ran towards his own room and locked it.

The first person who ran behind him is none other than Jin's babe, tae "Jinnieee".

They have fought many times before, but at any of those fights Jin has never let out a single tear. Because those all fights only told him how close they are, how important he is to them. But today is different, he should have understood and trust him. But the words of joon said like he doesn't have rights on them anymore!

"Jinnie please, open the door" tae cries and knocks on the door.

Joon and yoongi stand behind him with a deep sigh, they know today is going to be their long night.

"Jinnie please" tae can't say anything more than please.

5 minutes goes to 10, 10 goes to 15, 15 to 30. But tae's pleading or begging doesn't let jin to open the door.

Tae weakly knocked as his head rested on the door, "Jinnie I'm hungry" his voice let out in a very weak tone.

The next second jin dashed open the door, before tae face fell on the floor he kneeled down to his height and protected his clumsy babe.

Tae smiles weakly in Jin's soft caresses, his red and wet face makes Jin guilty, "I'm sorry, babe" pulls him into a tight hug, tae gladly welcomes it.

"You should say that first, then we don't have to wait for 30 minutes" joon says almost to himself not wanting to make the situation worst than already, yoongi nods at his words, they're sitting safely in keeping distance between them.

Jin wipes off tae's tear "What my babe wants to eat now?" he can't keep his anger in front of his hungry babe, even after that he doubts.

"Ice cre.." jin gives immediate glare but not real one "I don't mind to have after dinner either, please jinnie" pleads him by grabbing his shirt hem, jin sighs helplessly.

"Fine after dinner okay?" tae nods aggressively, Jin pinches his chubby cheeks softly to smile him widely.

"You're the best person in the world jinnie" hugs him like a kid.

Now it's joon and yoongi turn to give a dead at least a soft glare to the person who has denied them before and now he's giving and getting a good name from their babe's.

"Okay go and take a shower, I will finish the cook real fast" tae nods and runs like a lamb to his room.

Jin looking down at who's still sitting on the floor like dumb "What you two are doing? Yoonie go and gets those grocery items and stores it in the right place" yoonie nods and immediately goes to do as he said, next jin eyes moved to joon, he wants to tell go and take a shower but he gives only fire through his eyes. Joon gulps in fear "Jinnie.." his voice comes out like a scary cat "Save it" with that he moves to the kitchen.

Tae throws his scarf and stands in front of the large mirror and traces his fingers around the hickeys. He definitely loves it, there is no doubt but! "What should I do now?!" asks himself, staring at the hot hickeys, bites his lips as his thoughts rewind those hot moments.

"No, no, no, come to your senses, tae. In what situation you are thinking that idiot" slaps his cheeks to wake up "He didn't even text you nor call you. Before the proper explanation from that idiot side you should not let.. hmmm" tae doesn't have any idea about what guk gonna say or do "..whatever tae, don't fall into his tricks okay" says to himself looking in the mirror.

His gaze moves on something else "Where the hell are you idiot?" asked in anger in a fraction of seconds, the next seconds can't yell at his favourite cute plushie anymore, he grabs it "I'm sorry gukkie, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's all because of that idiot" hugs softly.

His stomach sounds 'grrrrrrrrrr' reminds him that he is hungry.

"Okay, gukkie I have to take a shower and jinnie's delicious dinner then my ice cream. Wait for me until then okay?" places him on the bed and went to the bathroom.

After a quick shower he stepped out with a bathrobe, his mind fully occupied by guk and jin. He doesn't know how to face it hereafter, it's gonna be very complicated. And definitely he does not have courage to tell Jin about his jeongoo either. He stands in front of his closet.

"Please, please, please, let the night be, sweet night, pleaseeee"

In closed eyes and pray tae opened his closet, the next seconds his eyes widened in hella shock "Hi taehyu" guk waves his hand in low voice, he doesn't know if it's okay to smile or not, when he about to smile tae's loud screams told him shut the fuck everything up "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"


	19. Mother Mode

N.O.P:

Guk did not expect tae would scream this much, he immediately got out from the closet and covered his screaming mouth by pulling him close “Ushhh, he might hear you” whispers against their closeness.

Tae breathes in anger, removes his hands forcibly “Why the hell you are..” tae cuts by Jin “Babe, are you okay?” before Jin got in, Guk ran towards the bathroom and locked it.

Tae takes seconds to understand what the situation he has created “Huh?!” that’s the word coming out from his shocked face.

“Why did you scream?” get closer to the shocked boy.

Tae eyes moved onto the closet trying to bring the valuable reason, he doesn’t want to make the situation worse than he already created a few minutes ago “Ahh, spider, spider” pointing at his opened closet, moves closer behind jin like scary cat, “Spider?!” Jin asks a doubtful voice and heads to the closet examines “Last week only I cleaned your room” murmurs softly, he doesn’t doubt what tae said in that way, so tae and hidden guk escaped as of now. Jin turned to his babe after examine “I will clean your whole room tomorrow babe, don’t worry okay?” says softly, he knows how much his babe afraid of spiders, but he doesn’t know it just all lie to cover up something, tae nods without looking, guilty?!

“Dress up and come out quick babe, all ready” jin tells and about to head out, but tae stopped him by his fist cute hands holding his shirt, jin stops, looks at his holding and moves to his still lowered head. Without wasting seconds pulls his babe for a soft hug “I’m sorry jinnie” tae murmurs under jinnie’s secure hug, jin badly wants to ask many questions but as joon said he feels he should not cross their limits either, tae tightens his hug and whines his name when he doesn’t get a reply for seconds “Jinnieee” jin let out deep sigh “I won’t say it’s okay tae when I am clearly not. But at the same time I don’t have any rights on..” tae instantly covers his mouth “After losing our parents, me and hyung treating you and joonie like our parents. We can’t even tell if they are alive, they will care like you and joonie does. You both done to us always more than we deserved..” tae eyes teared up, jin’s too “..still now. We can’t even think how our life might be without you, so please jinnie don’t ever say like that. You and joonie are the only people who have full rights on me and hyung” jin pulls away the hug and wipes off his babe cries it’s his weakness “I’m sorry babe” this is his first time seeing his babe talking about a very emotional topic.

Tae pointed at his hickeys area “It..it won’t repeat jinnie, I.. I promise” tae only knows how painful it is to hide it from them, and how badly he wants like this from his jeongoo, how many years he waited for his jeongoo.

Jin wants to ask who did this to his babe, but tae’s sad filled voice tells him something else, he let out another sigh “I don’t know who did this to you and it was with your permission or without..” tae puppy eyes wants to shout 💭 With or without my permission until it’s from my jeongoo I don’t care jinnie. I loved it 💭 tae badly wants to tell, but his inner excitements vanished my next jin’s strick voice “..If it those related to that bastard then my answer is just END it tae. I won’t allow him into your life again NEVER EVER” tae doesn’t say anything against it, he just lowered his head and bites his lips harshly to stop crying. Tae doesn’t agree or deny what his jinnie said. Jin gives a dead glare at tae’s neck, grabs one of his large hoodies from the closet and gives it to him “Wear it” with that he left the room, tae feels himself ashamed by jin’s tone.

When Jin stepped out he can see joon and yoongi rushing and trying to act like they have not heard any of their conversations. Jin closed his eyes and let out another deep sigh, he doesn’t have energy or mood to argue with them again, he takes his steps towards the kitchen with a heavy heart.

Tae cries in freeze mode until guk comes out and holds his hands softly, by his single touch tae feels he is still alive. His teary eyes meet with guk’s guilty eyes “I’m sorry taehyu. I..I don’t have any idea about he is hating me these much” guk voice comes out in broken tone, tae don’t have energy to tell anything, he hugs him weakly guk instantly hugs back him and lifts up his weak body. Tae buried his crying face against his neck and legs wrapping around his waist, hands hugging his neck tightly trying to find something.

Seconds passed into minutes, tae doesn’t seem like he's gonna get off from his jeongoo now. In holding position, Guk picked up the tae dropped hoodie and walked towards the door locked it for their own safety and went to bed sitting with his taehyu in the same position. Tae’s now and then tight hug tells him he doesn’t go to sleep. Guk knows he can’t hold his taehyu as much as he wants badly.

“Taehyu..” calls him softly while rubbing his back.

“Hmmm” tae just hums, he feels calmed down after his jeongoo’s hug.

“You have to go to eat” he tells him softly.

Tae remains silent.

“Taehyu..” calls him again, it only makes tae to whine cutely and bury his face deeply. Guk sighs deeply, in deep heart he also doesn’t want to leave his taehyu, tightens his hug and takes his taehyu’s natural scent.

Tae takes minutes to pull away from the warm and secured hug with a heavy heart, guk’s right hand caresses his cheek and rubbing softly “Everything will be alright soon, taehyu” says with a soft smile, tae’s sad face slowly changed into what his jeongoo expects, nods with a soft smile.

Guk gives his dropped hoodie “They all might be waiting for you taehyu, go” tae doesn’t know but guk’s sad smile telling him something else, instead of taking hoodie he hugs him tightly “Don’t leave me jeongoo, please. I want everyone in my life, I.. I can leave anyone, please jeongoo, don’t.. Don’t leave..” guk rubbing on sudden crying boy “Hey, hey taehyu calm down. Look..” grabs his chin to look at him “..I won’t leave you ever again taehyu. I’m not saying this to comfort you taehyu. I really mean it. You’re my life, soul, everything. Without you I can’t live, so don’t worry about anything. We can solve this issue..” tae wants to argue, but guk stopped him by his confident “..Trust me taehyu” tae stopped crying and nods.

Before guk let go off him, he leans forward to chu on his hickeys softly and murmurs in a sad tone “I’m sorry” tae shooks his head quickly as he refuses it, “Please don’t be, I.. I really loved it jeongoo” tae confessed his true feelings without thinking, guk just let out soft laughs he already knows that on by that moment how his body expressed it.

“But your jinnie hating it with so much passion” tells playfully with hidden pain.

“He cares us so much that’s why..” tae don't want to give up his jinnie either.

“I saw it clearly today..” clears his throat “..fine, I don’t want to be your jinnie’s full time enemy. So quickly change your dress and go back to him” stoods up with him.

“Are.. are you leaving?” tae asks while seeing his jeongoo walking towards the balcony area.

Guk laughed and turned back “Of course not, I know my hands won’t be in my control while seeing my taehyu getting a dress change so you know..” tae stopped him with his blushing face “Stop it idiot, get out” guk smiles in reliefs to see his taehyu smiling face.

⏮️ time skip @ dining table ⏭️

All of them are waiting to eat their dinner, no one dares to speak especially joon and yoongi. They know very well what will happen if they open. They can’t eat until tae starts to eat, jin keeps glaring at tae and his playing food. Joon and Yoongi helplessly sharing their contacts and fighting with their ‘grrrrrrrrring’ stomach.

“Babe, please eat” joon pleads to him, tae just shakes his head without lifting still playing on his food with chopsticks.

“Tiny we’re hungry, please consider it” yoongi warns him, tae shakes his head and still does the same thing to his hyung too.

“Tae..” jin finally calls him between his gritted teeth.

No response.

“Taehyung” second call.

Joon and Yoongi looks at their own food in front of them one last time, and licks their lips to say goodbye.

Tae still remains silent without any fear or care, playing on his food like that’s the only thing is very interesting and important right now.

“Kim.Tae.Hyung”

💭 That’s it, I’m gonna sleep in empty stomach today 💭 Joon and Yoongi thinks the same.

But everyone’s attention fell on the boy who suddenly wrote something on the food and stopped playing. Tae wrote ‘Babe?’ and keeps silent still without lifting his head.

Jin’s angry face instantly vanished by tae’s single action, laughs softly and calls his babe as how he wants “Babe”

That’s it, tae instantly stood up from his chair and ran towards his jinnie and sat on his lap, hugged him sideway, chu on his cheeks “Yes, jinnie?” asks like nothing happened between them with jin’s weakness of his box smile.

No one gets mad in front of tae’s these kinds of actions, Jin is definitely no exception, in fact he is the one blindly addicted to his babe’s everything first.

“Youuuuuuuuuuuu” hugs back him tightly with a wide smile and chu on his chubby cheeks.

“I’m hungry, come on feed me, ahh” opened his mouth wildly, Jin shakes his head in with a small smile and starts to feed his babe.

“Me too, shall I start..” jin cuts joon “What are you doing without eating yet, do you want someone to tell or feed you?” Jin's firing words make joon shake his head aggressively and gulps the food in fear.

Yoongi already started to eat like a goodboy, when Jin began to yell at joon.

Meanwhile tae eating very happily on jin’s lap, dancing legs, playing hands, feeding by jin.

“Jinnie, today’s dinner is very delicious store one more plate for me, I will eat it later” jin nods “Okay babe”

Jin eyes goes on Yoongi's plate “Yoonie, eat more. To play you need more strength. Come on, don't argue, give your plate” yoongi sighs helplessly in front of Jin's usual care, but the happy smile would never leaves in his heart.

Jin gaze next moved on joon’s plate and just gives a single glare joon instantly understands and shows his plate to get his food.

⏮️ time skip @ after dinner ⏭️

After getting his usual glass of hot milk from Jin, tae goes to his room. Yes, tae ate his ice cream too!

Guk stopped scrolling his phone and locked it, sitting straight on tae’s bed. Tae gives the glass of hot milk straight to guk “Once everyone went to sleep I will bring your dinner, until drink this milk” guk doesn’t expect this, he feels tae like a wife caring his husband.

Guk shakes his head slowly with a soft smile “I’m fine taehyu, you drink” he knows very well tae can’t sleep without hot milk.

“Idiot, how can you manage not eating anything for hours, drink” tae forced him.

“I can and I’m really not that much hungry either”

“Jeongoo..” tae whines “I’m serious taehyu, I’m not that much hungry” tae nods with pouty lips, but he extends another one “At least drink this” gives the banana milk. Guk takes it without arguing this time, he can guess it easily tae backed it in case guk drinks his hot milk he will drink this. So tae slightly happy about guk doesn’t select his hot milk!

Both don't utter a single word, just sitting on the bed with intertwined hands.

One hour later tae breaks the thick silent “I will bring your dinner” guk nods and let go of their intertwined hands.

Tae tries his best to not make any noise and he succeeded.

And he eats once again with his jeongoo, jeongoo happily feeds him.

After dinner, they lay down on the bed with each other and embraced. Tae uses guk as his pillow, his biscups as head pillow, his chest as hugging pillow, his thick thigh as leg pillow.

Guk playing with Tae's silky hair like their childhood days, tae smiles at his strokes. He damnly loves that.

“Jeongoo” calls him softly while playing on his shirts button.

“Hmmm” just hums in closed eyes and feels tae’s each and every move.

“Why didn't you come to the park and why didn't you reply to my texts?” finally asks the questions which is itching him for hours.

Guk doesn’t hesitate to answer “Why should I?” replies very calmly still in closed eyes.

Tae sat straight “Why? You are asking Why? Really jeongoo? Why?” his voice comes out in anger but still in low tone.

Guk calmly opened his eyes “Yes taehyu, Why should I do to YOU? WHO am I to you?” guk voice still comes out very calm but gives the pressure exactly where he wants to mention it.

Tae instantly gets it 💭 He starts it 💭 “If you don't come when I call, then why should you do now? Go back to your place”

“I won’t come to you when you want taehyu. I will only when I want” guk calm answers only makes tae feel helpless.

Guk smiles at the helpless boy and pulls him to come back to his previous place, obviously tae struggles under guk’s tight hold “Come on taehyu, kaho naa pyaar hai” murmurs against tae’s sinful lips.

Tae lost his mind for seconds, he is really a weakness to guk’s manhandling power, goddamn he loves that too.

Before he starts to lose one by one, tae pushes him away by using his all force “You won’t get it idiot” runs aways from his sight in fraction of seconds.

“Jinnie, jinnie, jinnie open the door” tae knocking on the door like his life depends on it.


	20. Parents?!

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ few minutes ago, what happened in namjin's room ⏭️

"Jinnie, please let me explain. I didn't mean to tell you in that way" joon begging jin to listen. But Jin keeps fixing the bed sheets or does something to keep himself busy, refusing to listen to his husband's words.

"Jinnie.." uses his dominating voice and grabs his arm to stop whatever the shit he is doing, "Please fucking listen to me, will you?"

Jin wants to yell back, but he doesn't know why he's crying until joon cups his face and wipes off softly "I know jinnie, I know. How sensitive you're when it comes to our baby's and at the same time how stupid you're.." jin glares at him with a slight pouty face, joon chuckles and chu on those pouty lips which is only special to him. Yes, only he can see the other side of Jin's very soft and childish part.

Joon continues with a soft pinch on his nose "Yes, Jinnie you're being a stupid sometimes. Why can't you see our baby's growth? As I said he is not.." Jin cuts him as not ready to face the reality "Don't dare to complete, joonie" joon can clearly feel jin's cracking voice and refusing to believe the truth, as a guardian or shadow papa it's his duty to bring out his wife to face the reality "You may refuse to face it jinnie, but that's the reality. He is an adult now. We can't force him to stop by what he wants. If he chooses the person as he wants to continue his life with him or her, we should accept them with our whole heart" joon's soft squeezes made jin calm down for seconds "I know joonie, I know. But what.. What should I do, if.. If he still wants him. I can't accept him in my babe's life never ever. He is still hanging their childhood photos in his room. I am damn sure he is back, joonie.." jin voice changed from sad to mad "..That bastard must have done it to my babe" fisted his hands in anger.

"Jinnie, calm down first will you? We are not sure who is yet and we can't come to the conc.." jin cuts him "What is to you joonie? Will you be ready to accept him?" asks directly.

"Jinnie as I said we can't.." jin stopped him by gritted tone "I just want goddamn answer to my question not an explanation"

Joon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Jin continued and pressured his words clearly "Are you ready to accept that bastard in our babe's life again?"

Joon opened his eyes and met with him, shook his head slowly as no.

Both know they're not parents to them, but their heart can't stop loving them in that way. They saw how tae stressed his life just because of his childhood friend. Both took so many ways to his babe come through over it. Fate or whatever both doesn't see their babe's life in that way, they can only see his babe's struggle and cries. At a young age tae and Yoongi missed their parents, but there is a place to replace them for Jin and Joon but in Tae's childhood friend NO. Jin and Joon tried their maximum even above that they did their best but tae has not come over it, until he met Lisa. They can't tell tae completely come over but somehow he seems fine. Lisa is the one who tae gives his heart next to guk, as a best friend and more like a sister. In his heart Jin, Joon and Yoongi always have the deepest place named more than his life. But guk is an exception to this everything. He is the one who started to love tae even before he came to the earth, no one doesn't know their fated bonding, NO ONE!

Jin is openly fearing to see his babe in getting hurt again, Joon knows without knowing anything completely he can't decide it but his papa's side doesn't show it directly but yes! He also does not want Tae's childhood friend entering into Tae's life again, in case he is back! Both are not ready to see their babe's getting hurt, yoongi is so much different from tae. They can see how he approaches everyone with his maturity level so they don't have to worry THAT much to him. But when it comes to tae they still looking like him as a kid, it's not completely their mistake either, who is still being like a kid in front of them. It's proven a few hours ago at the dinner incident. Tae clearly knows Jin was mad at him, even at his anger he wants to be petted by his jinnie. At the end of conclusion Jin and Joon are afraid of Tae's future, because there is no assurity of he won't get hurt by whoever is his life partner. They're not and won't anyone take their babe away from that easily.

Jin's grip softened on Joon's shirt and leaned to connect his forehead with him "See you are also not ready, then why joonie? Why are you framing me like I'm his enemy?" Jin asks between his broken heart cries, Joon was shocked by his last sentence.

Joon cups his face "No, no Jinnie. Definitely I didn't mean that way.." Jin cuts him with a small sob "You didn't but he will take it only that way. Like you're standing for him and I'm against it" Jin's cute actions only make Joon think of him like a baby now.

Joon hugs tightly the whining baby "We both know he can't hate you, you're like a mama to him" he says without thinking.

Jin keeps silent in Joon's embrace, Joon was surprised to Jin keeps silent for more than he expected then only he rewind what he said, he instantly regret for it "I'm really sorry Jinnie, I should not.." jin cuts him with a hidden pain smiling face "It's okay, Joonie. I wish I could hear those beautiful words one day from them"

Jin and Joon started to love each other at the age of high school students. The next year only Jin heard the sad news of tae and yoongi lost their parents and he lost his beloved sister. There is nothing to discuss about it, like that Jin taught when he met tae and yoongi, without thinking or discussion he brings them to his house, at that time Jin's age was 18! He didn't even have the right age to adopt them, but he doesn't stop, he fights for it with his beloved boyfriend. Yes Joon stands for his boyfriend, he tried all his best for 3 of them. And when he comes to know they want to do marriage for them, without thinking they did it for them. Both did everything for them, from that moment till now they're ready to do anything for their babe's. They even do not think of their own baby for them, like that they are treasuring tae and yoongi. That's why they're expecting them to call them as papa and mama, not hyung! From tae and yoongi childhood they'd called jin as hyung so they did not have an idea about it, and tae only changed his calling after noticing how Joon calling his beloved wife. Jinnie and Joonie!

📢 Now I hope y'all will understand Jin and Joon's side as parents. They would feel like this to their baby you know if it's like tae character. So yeah, try to understand them and their feelings in a parental way not just as Jin hyung not as Joon hyung, okay? 📢

"Aishhhhh, you had cried more than enough jinnie stop it.." joon tries to change the sad aura around them with his hyped voice "..you look ugly when you cry. Do you know that?" lies with soft laughs.

"Want some dead wish?" Jin asks with the same soft laughs, wiping off his tears.

"Why can't it be some sweet wish?" whispers and leans forward towards jin's lips while jin bending back.

"After calling me ugly?!" stopped him by pressing a finger on his lips.

"That was past now you look damn beautiful" says between Jin's pressed fingers, still leaning forward.

"Beautiful only?" Jin asks in a teasing tone.

"Beautiful and sexy" Joon just wants to taste those sweet lips, but he is telling the truth also.

"That's it?" Joon is really surprised to see his jinnie's body flexing, if not how can he still bending back while he is trying to kiss him.

"Beautiful, sexy, hot, handsome, charming, elegant everything's another name is called my Jinnie, now let me kiss you" finally Jin chuckles happily under Joon's soft hold, until Joon's lips slowly begin to claim him. He kissed back with the same love. Joon's skill filled lips perfectly roaming around Jin's each and every weak spot, Jin moaning under the pleasure given by Joon's soft handling, "Jinnie.." calls him seductively, Jin just hums in closed eyes still feeling the Joon's naughty hands playing under his shirt "You know it's been days, shall we hmmm?" Joon asks before he goes further, he well knows Jin can't say no but still he would ask for his permission like always. Jin opened his eyes to meet him "Just 2 day is like days to you ah?" his small laughs enough to Joon go further. In single spin he makes Jin lay down on the bed and he jumps on him, Jin laughs at his actions "Slow, slow" Joon is not in the right mind to hear his happy words anymore all now he wants his making love with his dearest wife, he leans down to continue his love kiss while his hands are working on Jin's shirt, Jin kissing back quickly with the same love like who is loving who more! Until the loud knock stops them.

"Jinnie, jinnie, jinnie open the door"

Jin and Joon shared their shocked glance and whispered "Babe" both nodded at each other's statement and fixed themselves before opening the door.

Jin sitting on the bed, Joon opened the door "Yes babe.." tae hasn't let him finish the word and slammed open door wildly, running while screaming "Jinnieeeeeee" jumped on the bed and the next seconds lay down on the centre place without any words, Jin and Joon staring at the closed eyes boy like a dumb.

Jin clears his throat and asks "Babe, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, just wanna sleep here with you both" tells camly and gestures to cover him with the blanket.

Jin just shakes his head with soft laughs and covered his babe "Come on sleep" pulled him down to sleep beside him, without any complaint he does, tae turns and calls "Joonieee" Joon locked the door and runs towards them "Yes babe, Here I come" joins with them, it's not like new to them.

Tae will interrupt their sleep whenever he wants and sleeps between them to forget his lonely feel without his Jeongoo. But today he did for guk, he is mad about what guk said 💭 How can he ditch me? I will never say that I love that idiot, my idiot, my jeongoo 💭 with a soft smile and petting by each of them tae went to sleep slowly.

Jin and Joon's eyes never fail to admire their sleeping babe who now looks like a pure cute angel. Their eyes are filled with a soft smile, Jin caresses his face carefully not wanting to disturb or wake him up from deep sleep "See he is a baby, still a baby" Jin whispers the statement, Joon nods as there is nothing to argue.

Jin's soft eyes darken at the area where he hates to see, he was about to touch it but stopped by Joon's grab, his eyes moved from there to Joon. Joon shakes his head slowly as no, Jin bites his lips harshly to control his anger on someone that he doesn't even meet or know that person yet. Joon leans over to the holding Jin's hand and chu on it murmurs "Goodnight, jinnie" Jin slightly calmed down by his actions and murmurs "Goodnight, joonie" in deep sleep tae moves his upper body towards jin and his both legs landed on Joon's leg, it was like even in his deep sleep he is telling he wants their attention to only on him. Both giggles at their babe's cute actions, Jin hugs his upper body, Joon petting on his legs "Fine, fine, we would never forget you babe" jin tells, and both murmurs softly "Goodnight babe" in deep sleep tae hums his face shining in happiness.

Meanwhile guk waits for his taehyu, he doesn't know how to go out and calls his taehyu. Because he definitely heard tae went to Jin's room by calling/screaming his name. It's been hours since tae went to that room, he waits for him with a hopeless hope.


	21. OmuRice

Whoever staying in home, student note this I'm jealous of you, house wife since you already working for your family I have nothing to get jealous of you more than pity you for over work, but here come all whoever working from home, I can feel your pain dear 😭😭😭 _**WFH**_ means not **W** ork **F** rom **H** ome, to me it's a **W** hat the **F** uck is **H** appening? 😤😤😤

Apart from joke, stay safe and healthy. I hope you will all follow your country rules. They are working hard to keep us safe, we should support them as staying home. Let's fight against the corona virus with our unity and immunity 💪 fighting 💪

 _ **~ Sin**_ 💜

🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ next day, 12:30pm ⏭️

"Is he still sleeping?" Jin asks the person who is coming out from their room.

Joon nods and heads to the hall with his macbook to do his university work.

"Just because of Saturday doesn't mean that he can sleep how long he wants" Jin shouts while cleaning the whole house one by one.

"Then go and wake him up" Joon says without lifting up his head from his macbook.

Jin glares at him, because everyone in this house knows very well that Jin can't wake up his babe on weekends. Number one, no one ready to wake up their sleeping cute angel. Number two, they all whipped for him. Number three, loop condition.

"Where is yoongi?" jin asks while cleaning the dining table.

"Basketball practice" namjoon says without taking off his eyes on his laptop.

"You guys are sucking him. Why you can't give him some rest at least on weekends" jin yelling at him.

"Ohhh god jinnie, it's not us who decide that okay. They are the one who willingly come to their practice session even on holidays" namjoon tells the fact.

"Even if they want you guys all should stop them. They are humans okay, not robots"

"Yeah, yeah, you think they are practicing 24/7 but they only practice when they want like just 3 hours per day. The whole day they were just having fun in the stadium. So stop worrying about them" namjoon tells the another truth.

Yes they all like to grouping and have fun in the stadium. The stadium is like another home to them, their another world, where they all used to laugh and tease each other, having chit chat for hours which is totally not necessary and zero meaning.

Tae woke up by their arguing sounds, but his lazy body refused to get off from the soft and comfy bed. He rolls around with a soft pillow and his face keeps that soft smile for no reason, when you wake up after peaceful sleep you would also smile like this.

Until, "I'm going to clean tae room, if he wakes up call me" jin informs to the person who is doing his work sincerely, namjoon just shows thumbs up not looking at his direction.

Tae instantly sits straight up, his laziness vanished by the thought of "Jeongoo!"

Kicked off that pillow and opened the door running towards his own room, in his lightning speed namjoon hasn't noticed him and his works help him to focus only on his laptop. Before tae could stop jin, he already entered his room.

"Jinnieee" tae calls him in high pitch voice "Ahhhh" jin yells and drops whatever he held in startled, once he confirmed it was none other than his babe, he tapping on his racing heart to calm down "Aishhh, you scared me" tae eyes roaming around his entire room, balcony and windows 💭 Where did he go? 💭

"Babe, what are you searching?" tae quickly shakes his head as no "Nothing"

"Okay, go and wash up first" tae nods slowly while still scanning his entire room.

When he walks passed by the wardrobe he stopped and takes his step back, opened the door with expectation 💭 He is not here too, did he really left?! 💭

💭 Maybe he was inside the bathroom 💭 while tae was about to close the wardrobe door he stopped when he noticed the sticky notice on the place exactly where guk sat on yesterday.

With a wide smile he leaned down and grabbed it to read but his face instantly changed by seeing the notes as it is reflecting on his face 📝 :( 📝

💭 I should not leave him 💭 he murmurs to himself between those cute pouty lips. His expectations fail when he sees an empty bathroom.

⏮️ time skip @ after 3 hours ⏭️

Tae stopped staring his mobile, picks up his jacket and stepped out from his room "Jinnie, I will be back in minutes"

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna meet my friend"

"Who is he?"

"Why?"

"Tell me I want to know"

"Jimin"

"Where is he?"

"Aishhh stop questioning me jinnie"

Tae stopped walking by Jin's next question "Is he just your friend or you know what I am trying to ask" Jin just wanted to know the person who did to his babe.

"Nope, he is not. Jimin is my friend only" with that tae left.

Once tae slammed the door with a loud thud, Joon opened his mouth "Why can't you just zip your mouth in this matter jinnie?" before jin yells joon continues "You just want to know who did to our babe, right?" jin nods "Fine, leave it to me. I will take care of this"

⏮️ time skip @ school basketball stadium ⏭️

As tae guessed he met jimin in the basketball stadium, he chuckled at jimin's statue position, his eyes only moving perfectly on wherever his so called husband yoongi is going.

"Jiminie.."

No response.

"Yah, Jiminie.."

No response.

"Jiminie pabo"

"Huh?!" tae laughs loudly at Jimin's innocent face.

"Yah, did you call me pabo right?" finally jimin came back to the world.

Tae shakes his head with soft laughs "Nope.." sat down beside him "..What are you doing here?" asks him even though he knows why.

"Helping my husband" as expected, Jimin says with full confidence, continues his staring at the hot looking boy.

"Yeah, yeah I can see your staring help" tae says between soft laughs.

"I'm here for my husband, your husband is not here then why are you here?" jimin attacks him back.

Tae replies a deep sigh, as he is not affected by the 'husband' word!

Jimin does not mind why tae takes time to reply or ask, "Where are you staying?" tae asks slowly.

Without asking or hesitating, Jimin replies "XXXXXXX, this is where we all stay. Those two stupids are at home only, if you want you can go" jimin gives enough details that tae wants to know.

Tae shook his head nervously "No, I didn't ask for.." jimin takes off his eyes from yoongi to tae "I know taetae, I know how it feels when your husband doesn't give you the attention that you want. I saw jeongguk's sad and angry face when I left the home. You guys are already in a fight?" Jimin asks, tae thinned his lips as he stared at the floor.

Jimin nudged his shoulder "Aishhh, don't be worried taetae. He would always like this, tbh it's rare to see his happy laughs do you know that? I won't say he did not laugh when we were in America but here we can see like a fulfilled wish. You are his happiness taetae trust me" tae looking at him with a nervous gaze, even Jimin's words gives him an energy, he is struggling for something "Go and get your man" Jimin pushed him softly to get up.

Tae tooks deep breath, with fist hands he murmured to himself "Yes tae, he is your man go and get him" stood up and left the stadium with a wide grin.

Yoongi noticed their talking and tae left with a wide grin after their chit chat successfully ended, while breaking time he walked straight towards his so called puppy. Jimin already stood up with enough items that whatever yoongi might need in his breaktime, as a good wife.

Yoongi smiles inside at his puppy's very well manners, like an obedient puppy to the owner. As usual yoongi just takes the water bottle and sits down on the place where jimin and tae had their chit chat, without waste any seconds jimin sat on his previous place which is next to yoongi and continues his staring process with closeness view.

"Where did my tiny go?" yoongi asks after drinking the water.

"To meet his husband" says casually.

"What?" he is not shocked, but he acts. Afterall his guess is right.

Jimin gulps in nervousness, "You.. You don't know about them?" asks in a puppy voice.

Yoongi tries his best to not laugh at his puppy's sudden change, clears his throat "About who?" asks in a cold voice.

"Taetae and Jeongguk, they.. They have been loving each other for years. I thought you know about them" Jimin really doesn't want to be Yoongi's opposite side, so he is ready to answer whatever he asks as he doesn't care about anyone in front of his husband.

"Yeah, I know" Yoongi says with his shrugged shoulder coolly.

Jimin let out a deep breath that he holds for seconds "Youuuuuuu" hits him softly, Yoongi can't help laughing at his puppy's cuteness.

"What were you talking about?" Yoongi asks between Jimin's puppy hits.

Jimin stopped hitting and says with his raised voice "That between me and taetae, none of your business, Mr. Kim Yoongi"

Yoongi shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, since when my puppy started to disobey?.." suddenly moves closer to Jimin's puppy wide eyes, and whispers against his plump lips "..want to be punished?" before Jimin grabs him closer, Yoongi backs away and hits the ball preventing to attack them which is thrown by Minho.

Minho's feet hitting the floor as he gets disappointed by Yoongi's well prevent hit, "Just missed" he never ever hate them, but likes to play with Jimin's confident level and his dearest friend's new life "Next time my aim won't miss" says with his snapping finger, as a bet. But others do not care about him even 0.001 percent, jimin grabs him to finish what yoongi stopped in mid way. Minho closes his eyes and yells "Yahhhh, this area is for practice our game, not a honeymoon practice area" his high voice gets everyone's attention in the stadium. Yoongi smirks between the kiss and pulls him closer by nape and deepens the kiss to show who Jimin is, his puppy!

⏮️ time skip @ hoseok home ⏭️

"I didn't do anything, hoseok" guk repeats the sentence nth time to the person who is just simply watching a movie not focusing on guk's sulking face or his words. Guk kicked him to get his attention "Yahhh, here I'm telling the important thing you are just watching the movie?"

"Since you entered the house you're repeating the same thing, jeongguk. At least give me an hour rest to hear your repeating words again and again, or it could be better if you record it. I will play whenever I want, but wait, why should I have to listen to your bullshit stories?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm gonna go crazy even if you spit one more word Jeongguk.." rolling and jumping his body on the sofa like as he called himself a crazy "..Someone please save meeeeeeee"

Before guk say something, the doorbell saved hoseok 🚪 Ding Dong 🚪 hoseok jumped out from the sofa and running towards the door.

Tae nervously standing in front of hoseok's shocking face. Hoseok doesn't expect tae would be standing in front of his home, but he is so glad as finally he can escape from guk's non-stop blabber.

"Ahmm, Hi, can.. can I meet my jeongo.. Ahhhhhh" tae yells softly at hoseok's sudden pinches "Ohhhhhwwww how cute looking you're, now I can understand why that idiot can't resist you. This is my second time meeting you, but first time our official meeting right?.." tae just stares at the person with big doe eyes as he is speaking alien language, hoseok doesn't remove his hands from tae's pinching cheeks "..It's okay let me introduce myself I'm.." guk rushed to him, when he noticed hoseok pinching his beloved taehyu, pushed him away cuts his introduction, pulls his taehyu into protective hug "What the hell are you doing, hoseok?" tae eyes narrowed at the familour name.

Hoseok rolls his eyes, "I know who is he to you. I just like him, look how cute he is.." while hoseok moves closer tae to pinch his cheek and tease the boy more, guk turned the other way protectively with tae, tae chuckles at their game "Stay away from my taehyu, hoseok" guk warns him, he knows hoseok likes to play "I won't stay away from this cutie pie, if you want then keep him safe" says with his teasing tone and went to continue watching the movie, finally without any disturbance.

Once Hoseok went away, guk noticed how holding his taehyu, he removed him with a soft murmur with a mad tone "I'm sorry" tae smiling face changed into a cute pout.

Guk walked towards the room that was allocated to him, he knew tae would definitely follow him, as he expected tae followed him like a puppy.

Minutes passed, no one was ready to break the thick silence or face each other. Tae staring at the floor like it's talking to him, guk waiting for tae to speak and tell why he is here!

After a deep sigh, Guk breaks the thick silence by his soft voice, "Why are you here taehyu?"

"Omurice" murmurs softly, but the thick silent filled room helped guk to hear perfectly, "What?" guk asks in narrowed eyes, and confused reaction.

"I want omurice" tae repeats the word softly with still lowered head.


	22. Mini Flashback

N.O.P:

Guk jaw dropped in tae’s clean and clear answer “I want omurice” tae lifts up his head and says while looking at guk’s surprised face “I’m hungry” his lips automatically curved into a cute pout.

“Really taehyu? You’d just come here for omurice?” guk asks to confirm it even though he knows the reason behind that omurice.

Tae nods strongly as he just comes here to eat omurice.

Guk clears his throat “Okay, if you are hungry I can make quick ramen so just wai..” tae cuts him immediately “No, I want omurice” almost he yelled.

Guk tries his best to not smile and continues his teasing game “Why do you want omurice especially taehyu? Is there any reason?” asks while lifting up his one eyebrow, lips can’t help let out a slight smirk.

Tae lowered his head down in cute mad, fidgeting thumb fingers while biting his bottom lips as he did not want to answer his jeongoo’s teasing question.

Guk crossed hands into his chest and rested his side body on the wall while facing and enjoying tae’s cute reactions “If you don’t tell me I won’t cook, taehyu” his voice came out with full energy as no more regret for yesterday night tae left him alone.

Tae lifts up his head to give a strong glare at the person who is waiting for the answer but sorry to Tae's cute face his strong glare passes to his beloved one as cute! Whatever he does is only cute to guk’s eyes and heart. Guk lips curved into soft smiles and his eyebrows gestures towards tae as ‘What?’ The next seconds tae lowered his head again with a cute pout. Guk can’t help giggles very softly at his world of cuteness taehyu.

Guk shakes his head and walks towards him, tae lowered head pouty lips changed into a thin smile as knowing his jeongoo is coming towards him. As he expected, guk cups his face softly and makes tae look at him “You want omurice only?” asks softly with their eyes locked, tae nods with tight bottom lip bites, tae looks damn beautiful under guk’s warm palm with cute blush.

“Why?” guk husky voice coming out of nowhere, while leaning closer to tae’s blushing face.

Tae’s pouty lips popped up again with his cute madness, he whined softly under guk’s warm palm “You knew the reason, stop asking again and again why, why, why, why, why, why, why. I want Omurice, that’s it. Do you cook for me or not?”

Guk squeezes Tae's frowning face softly to make him whine again under his palm, tae trying to stop him even though he likes it now his priorities are omurice “Aishhh, stop it jeongoo, I want omurice” says between guk’s squeezes.

“Okay, I will cook, but it’s not for free. You should give me what I want, kol?” asks while licking his lips seductively.

Tae shakes his head as he knows definitely guk would ask related to physical connection “No, I know, what you would ask. I won’t do anything”

“Then say bye to omurice”

“Jeongoooooo” tae whines cutely as a helpless boy.

Guk imitates him “Taehyuuuuuuu” teasing way, but gets a harmless hit from the whining boy.

“Ommmuuuriceee” pleads him with lots of cuteness.

Guk chuckles and stops teasing his boy finally, “Okay, okay, I will cook for you..” tae eyes sharpen and focusing on him until the word he wants to hear “..Omurice” guk assures, tae face brighten and nods aggressively with his box smile.

Guk steals that moment to chu on tae’s smiling lips, that's what he has wanted in his entire life. Tae should always have a smile on his face and he wants to be the reason for that smile. He wants to be his taehyu’s happiness and everything “I love you, taehyu” says with full of love.

Tae keeps silent with a blushing face like usual!

“You want from me everything as my future wife wants but you won’t tell just 3 simple words I, LOVE, YOU, in return huh? This is an unfair taehyu” guk complaints but he doesn’t force him.

🔙 Mini flashback about why omurice is special to them 🔙

“Taehyu, taehyu, taehyu where are you?” 8 years old boy guk shouting the baby boy’s name excitedly in his home running to find him.

“I’m in my room jeongooooooo” 5 years old baby boy yells cutely as much as he could, so that his favourite person can find him quickly.

As the baby boy expected, guk reached tae’s room quickly, but his excited face turned into cute frown when he didn’t get the usual tae’s big puppy shining eyes attention on him “What are you doing, taehyu?” went and sat beside the lying and drawing baby boy.

“Drawinggg” tae says simply with baby tuning, still hasn’t lifted up his head from the drawing sheet as his full focus is only on that sheet.

Guk hates that drawing sheet as cause of it he didn’t the attention from his cute baby boy taehyu, he gives a strong glare at tae’s half coloring paper and moves back to tae “Taehyu, look what I had bring for you” calls him again with full energy.

“What did you bring jeongoo?” again asks simply as without moving his eyes on the drawing sheet, changing the color sketch pen and continues drawing between his non stop tongue moving whenever his hands move with his lying body.

“Why did you start drawing suddenly?” guk asks as his voice comes out like not happy at all tae’s new habby. This completely makes tae focus only on drawing, even though tae responds to all of guk’s questions, guk feels like tae likes drawing more than him.

“I saw your drawings jeongoo. Your drawings are amazing. I also want to be a good drawing person like you. So that you would love me like you love drawing, right?” tae finally lifts up his head to meet his jeongoo with his big puppy doe eyes.

“Are you learning drawing for me taehyu?” without hesitation tae nods quickly.

Guk hands stretching towards the lying baby boy’s face to cup his chubby cheeks “I love you more than my drawings taehyu. You are my first” assures him, tae eyes widen in surprise and gets up to sit straight “Really jeongoo?” his pouty lips moves cutely and slowly to confirm it.

Guk nods strongly “You are my first love taehyu, no one can change it”

“Then.. then that bunny and tiger you had drawn.. drawn the last time? You.. you didn’t love.. love them?” tae trying to ask quickly so the words are repeated twice.

Guk shakes his strongly “No taehyu, I love only you, you are the one and only person I love most in this world”

“Yeahhhhhhhhh” tae jumps on him suddenly to fell him back on the floor “..I.. I thought you would love drawing more than you love me, jeongoo” says and ends with happy cute giggles.

Guk holds him protectively and replies the true answer “I love drawing taehyu, but of course not more than you. You are in my first person in the list of people who I love most” tae’s big shining puppy eyes observing guk’s words carefully and asks “Then who is in 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and all?” he wants to know all, without hesitation guk replies “Rest is also you, top to bottom everything is you are in my life taehyu” tae face smiles proudly at guk’s true answers.

Guk leans and gives his magical chu on tae’s chubby cheeks to make him redder like usual day, as he expected it works perfects without any fails, tae hides his face into guk’s chest “I love you, taehyu”

With blushing hide face tae murmurs the most precious words of what he thinks under guk’s protective hug “I love you, jeongoo”

A few minutes later guk yells softly as he finally remembered why did he come here “Ahhhhh, my omurice”

Tae gets up with a confused face “Omurice?” asks the person who is searching the box that he brought from his home.

Guk nods and opens the small box “I prepared for you, taehyu. This is my first time cooking, I want to give it to you” moves the box towards him with an exciting voice and shining eyes.

📢 Imagine omurice with heart shaped ketchup as in cover gif 👇

Tae eyes widen more in happiness to eat his jeongoo’s first cook “Did you prepare this yourself jeongoo?”

Guk nods again “Yeah, today I saw dad cooking omurice for mom, and when I asked him he said he is cooking for his beloved person to show his love. So I also want to show my love to you taehyu. Please accept my love and stay beside me like my mom staying with my dad taehyu. Will stay with me in my entire life taehyu?” asks while showing the omurice box in front of tae’s wide smiling face.

Tae nods aggressively, “Of course, I will be your wife jeongoo, like your mom staying with your dad and my mom staying with my dad, we also one stay like this, with big house you and me, you would be my husband and I’m your wife, okay?” tae tells it like it’s his future dream.

Guk quickly nods to agree totally, “Sure taehyu, with a big house, big car, and your favorite toys, and my drawings, okay?” asks, as he also shares his dream.

“Will.. will you draw me then jeongoo? I.. I want you to draw me?” Tae's voice hyped and cupping his own face moved closer to guk.

Guk giggles and pinches the chubby cheeks softly, “Of course, you are my first taehyu. I would definitely draw you in a bigggggggg frame and keep it in our home”

Without hesitation tae leans forward and give a quick chu on guk’s nose tip “My lovely jeongoo” bumped on his forehead and giggles to himself.

Getting a chu from tae is not an easy thing, guk knows very well how rare these moments are so he mentally took a note that he should complete this dream no matter what.

Tae takes that omurice box and gives to guk, opened his mouth wildly “Ahhhhh, feed me jeongoo” guk starts to feed the baby boy with full happy, tae munching omurice like he never ever tasted these much delicious food in his life. He feeds guk too.

At the last bite of omurice tae asks him to pinky promise one thing, “Jeongoo, you should not cook omurice for anyone. It’s only for me, you should cook only for me, promise me” asks in his baby serious voice, lifting up his cute pinky finger.

Without hesitation guk locked his pinky finger with tae, “Pinky promise, taehyu. My omurice only for my wife taehyu. I won’t cook for anyone except my wife, you” tae smiles happily at the answer.

🔚 Omurice flashback end 🔚

Hoseok noticed guk going towards the kitchen and tae followed him with a wide grin on his face “What are you guys gonna do? Taehyung you gonna cook? Whatever you cook please make one plate for me also, I’m hungry like pig”

“Huh?!!!” tae shocked by hoseok’s request because he knows about his own cooking skills and a recent incident of almost he and joon gonna burn the whole kitchen just by the name of birthday surprise with his super mind plan.

“Nope, I’m the one gonna cook” guk says casually while entering into the kitchen.

“WHAT?!” now it’s hoseok turns to get shocked by guk’s statement, he rushed towards the kitchen “What? You know how to cook jeongguk?” his shocked face gotten more shock by guk’s again casual “Yeah, I know”

“Then why the hell you never cooked whenever I begged you? How many? How many times have I asked you to cook at least when I was sick, you never did and said I won’t cook. Youuuu liar”

“There is no lie, I told you clearly I won’t cook, I had never said I don’t know cooking. It was your assumption that I do not cook. How could I be a liar in that?”

“But why did you hide it from me?” hoseok asks like he got cheated.

“I have never hide it”

“Okay whatever, then why? Why do you say that whenever I ask you to cook?”

“That's to keep my wife’s promise” again guk says casually.

“WHATTT?!!!” hoseok shock tripled.

Tae murmurs to himself between the redder face “I said only that for omurice, idiot”

Guk grabs tae to stand beside him closer “He is my wife, he was the one who got a promise from me to not cook for anyone, so I’m obeying as a good husband is there anything wrong?” tae hits him by using his elbow to shut him up.

“WHATTTT?!!!” hoseok feels attack by attack 💭 Lovers okay, but husband and wife just in minutes?!!! HOW IS IT POSIBLE!!! 💭

“Can you please go away, I have to cook in a romantic way for my wife. I don’t mind showing it to you but my wife taehyu does. He is a shy type so..” guk gestures his hands to hoseok go “..please go” tae gives another punch but guk’s rock abs tells sorry to tae’s soft elbow.

“Who the hell would stay hereafter? After knowing he got cheated from his own friend for years. I’m LEAVING RIGHT NOW” with that hoseok left out his own house to eat something and giving some personal space for his beloved friend and his new wife!

Guk let go of Tae's cute struggles and rubs his hands together “Okay taehyu, then shall we start now?”


	23. ART

N.O.P:

Tae admires guk's cooking style, the way of chopping and frying, and whenever guk moves to get a pan or whatever. Tae eyes would never get off from the cooking man, guk well aware of his taehyu's non-stop eye eating. He didn't look back but gave a full show in a cool and manly way. A few minutes before the end of the cook, guk turned opposite and showed his back to the pouty boy, preparing his final decoration.

Tae changed his position to where he could see his hot cooking jeongoo again, standing in front of the kitchen counter resting his both hands either on the edge of the counter and continuing to watch the hot show lively 💭 Why is he so hot even while cooking? Thanks to my childhood possessive promise, if I won't make that time I don't know whoever will get this chance. You did well taehyung 💭

Tae clears his throat to come back from his childhood memories "You really didn't cook for anyone, jeongoo?" asks to confirm and add in his proud list.

"So you did not believe my words?" turns to look at him and asks in a fake cold voice.

"I..I just ask again to confirm it" says between mad and cute pouty lips, tae doesn't like guk using his cold voice to him even if it was a fake.

Guk chuckles and takes his steps slowly to the person who is looking damn cute even in mad "Confirm what taehyu?"

"You know, what and why I'm asking and serious in omurice jeongoo. Don't play in this matter" tae voice caresses lots of seriousness.

Guk moves closer with a pride smile "Then admit it, taehyu. Admit your love right now" orders him by using his lovely voice.

Tae pushed back himself as he forgets that he could push the others too "That.. that doesn't do anything with this matter" his voice shudders in guk's closeness.

"Ohwww, really taehyu?! You're admitting love and you want to be my wife and our future dreams of having our own big house, big car, and my drawings, and your favorite toys we have crossed that age I know but we can if you still want or we can have adult toys that are also if you want.." tae's body goosebumps at guk's open talk, guk gives quick chu on tae's reddish chubby cheek "..okay don't go redder I will stop our future plans here. Comeback to the point, yes taehyu, it does. First you tell who I'm in your life?" guk's husky voice changed into serious.

Tae keeps silent and biting his bottom lips as this is the one and only question to answer very hard in his whole life.

"Don't bite your lips and spit it taehyu" guk raised his voice a little bit, tae instantly stopped biting and automatically turned into a cute pout in mad.

"Aishhh, don't make me like I'm the guilty person here taehyu. It's just I want.." tae lips popped out more in cute mad as not like guk's raising voice, guk let out deep sigh it fanned against tae's pouty face "..why taehyu? You know very well you are the one and only in my life then why? Why can't you admit your love?.." his voice changed into pleads in front of the pouty man "..This is what you want to know right? Yes, I have never ever cooked for anyone.." tae pouty face changed into a slight proud smile "..After omurice I have cooked many dishes for practice and improved my cooking for you. And those dishes also I ate myself didn't give anyone, so I can say proudly still I am keeping our promise taehyu, happy?" tae nods without hesitation with a proud grin on his face.

Guk can't understand his taehyu, his mouth opened in little shock by Tae's proud grin "How?! How could you.. Ohhhwww! being proud of your husband keeping your promise?" tae nods strongly once again with a proud grin, but his proud grin faded away by guk's sudden grip on his hip "You would agree I'm your husband, but you won't admit your love and won't say I love you , wowwwwwww! In this world no one will live their love life like me taehyu.." tae chuckles at guk's word "..At least will you admit your love for me before our marriage or I should wait for any specific date? If you have anything just tell me taehyu I will start to prepare for it" tae giggles softly "..Ohhhwww! Are you enjoying my hard time taehyu?" tae trying to control his laugh, bites his bottom lips and shakes his head, guk nods and moves closer "I can see! I can see it taehyu. Let's be happy together" with that guk leans down to catch the smiling lips, tae kisses him back without wasting any seconds, his words may can't say those 3 words yet, but his lips tells exactly of what his jeongoo wants to know. Guk lifts him up effortlessly and lets him sit on the kitchen counter, pulls him closer to deepen the kiss, tae wraps his hands around his neck and enjoys the sweet kiss.

📢 Imagine as taekook 👇

Before the things get hotter guk controls himself and pulls back from the sinful addicted lips, connects his forehead with him, tae pants softly with happy smile, it reflects on guk's face "Love you taehyu" he confessed his love nth time with the hope of!! Tae smiles between the soft pants and "Omu..Omurice" guk breathes in anger "Really taehyu?!" tae let out soft giggles but guk stopped his teasing by a rough kiss.

After the tease kiss, guk fed omurice as his taehyu wished, and tae also fed him. Guk kept asking him who is best in cooking he or his jinnie, tae didn't agree directly but he can't believe either guk cooking is more delicious than his jinnie's cook!

"Still hungry, want more?" guk asks, tae shakes his head while circling his tummy "No, I'm full"

"Okay, now tell me. Why did you come here, taehyu?"

Tae keeps silent for seconds then opened his pouty lips to talk "I'm sorry"

"Why?" asks while crossing hands and lifting an eyebrow.

"For yesterday night. You.. you can come today" tells while looking down.

"Why? To leave me alone in your room again and you gonna sleep with your jinnie and joonie not care about me? No thanks, I am fine here" he says a little coldly, tae whines at his tone and answers but doesn't say anything and keeps silent.

Minutes passed, guk doesn't stop staring at the person who is lowering his head for minutes and waiting for him to say something. Tae clears his throat and lifts up his head to meet him "It's.. it's your wish, I'm leaving" says and quickly leaves the house.

Guk shrugged his shoulder cooly "My wish?!" laughs softly "You know exactly what my wish is taehyu. Your goddamn confident on my love making you stubborn to me? I will break it soon and make you say exactly what I want to hear, taehyu. Just wait"

⏮️ time skip @ night time ⏭️

"I didn't tell you to come"

"Yeah of course you didn't tell"

"I just said it's your wish"

"Yeah it's my wish"

"Then you.. You should not bring this matter to tease me in our future"

Guk giggles at the boy who is peeking out from the blanket and asking with big puppy doe eyes, tae slapped on the laughing person's chest "Stop laughing answer me, idiot" says between his cute pouty lips, guk rubs on his back "Okay, fine fine, I won't bring these any in our future that your texted me or called me or asked me indirectly to sleep with you anything taehyu anythin.. ahhhhh" laughing at tae's another slap "I said do not bring it" guk stopped laughing "Okay, okay, I won't taehyu" chu on his head, tae just hums and went back to hug him and buried his face into guk's chest, guk softly rubbing his back to sleep comfortably.

In sleepy eyes and tone tae says "Sing our song"

Guk nods and clears his throat before he starts their special love night song.

🎼I know you love me babe, So that I love you  
Know you love me boy, So that I love you  
Thank you so much  
For being  
At my side  
For these twenty one years🎼

Tae lips automatically curved in soft smiles even in half sleep!

🎼Know you love me babe, So that I love you  
Know you love me boy, So that I love you  
I'll be  
By your side  
Always  
Don't worry 'bout a thing  
MY LOVE🎼

This is not just their special song, there is something apart from that!

⏮️ time skip @ a few days passed ⏭️

Tae and guk's love growing stronger each and every seconds, minutes, days. Guk takes tae out every evening as his planned date. He is trying to do all date movie date, park date, arcade date, shopping date, restaurant day, amusement date, aquarium date, zoo date, every date.

Tae enjoys everything and keeps those 3 precious words of what guk wants to hear from him as treasure. But this didn't stop them kissing. Yes, only kiss nothing more, they said no to hickeys for safety purposes.

In their lots of dates they didn't notice that someone saw them!

Yoongi starts to use his puppy's love turture!

Jimin starts to use his husband's indirect care and attention, yoongi's single glance or touch or kiss or word go him crazy!

"The important thing in arts you should know when you guys want to draw a human face is the important part is EYES. When you start to draw the eyes perfectly with a perfect expression then you already become an artist. You should have to tell the feelings through their eyes. It can be anything happiness, sadness, anger, surprise, disgust, fear, confusion, excitement, desire. Now you can start to do your magic, come on guys try to draw the eyes who are most occupied with your mind or attracted in your eyes" the teachers encourage the students who are already excited to draw.

Tae and jimin took their sharp pencils and mouth gesture with their hands 💪 Hwaiting 💪

Hours passed, tae and jimin have never lifted up their heads just focus, focus, focusing on their drawings.

Most of the students are finishing their work and showing it to the teachers and getting advice to correct them.

After a few more minutes teachers go to check the table one by one whoever is still drawing and give some advice on how to draw.

Stopped at jimin's place, the teacher really got surprised at his drawing, these many hours he just drew only one eye?! And he still didn't stop focusing on that one eye!

"Jimin, are you done?" approaches him.

Jimin just shakes his head, not taking off his eyes from the paper and tapping the pencil on his plump lips.

©️ Credits goes to the owner

Teacher studied jimin's eye drawing, and narrowed in question "Your drawing is amazing jimin, but may I know what expression you are trying to tell us?"

Jimin let out a soft sigh while removing a pencil from his lips "That's what I am exactly trying to find out teacher. This is how he had the expression most of the time in his eyes. What is that meaning?"

Teacher takes another minute to study and reply back with at least a near to the correct answer "Maybe blank or deep meaning? Like hidden feelings?!" Jimin just hums and focuses on his drawing again, the teacher uses that gap to escape from there and goes to tae.

"Have you finished your drawing taehyun?" approaches him with a soft smile that got reflected by tae's wide smile and nods.

"Yes teacher, here" showing his art work proudly.

©️ Credits goes to the owner

The first word teacher says at the first sight "Love in his eyes! Is he your boyfriend taehyung?"

Tae nods slowly and shyly, teacher patting on his back "Superb, nice choice taehyung"

"Thanks, teacher" voice came out shyly.

"You did it perfectly like as usual my boy" praises his drawing talent "Show it to him, he will be happy to have a future great artist as his lover" teacher says and makes him more shy.

After the teacher went to the next student, tae's fingers tracing on the outline of beautiful eyes that he ever met in his lifetime, and there is no chance he will meet another beautiful eyes than his jeongoo. He carefully folded the paper and put it in his paper holder.

💭 He would definitely like it 💭 tae already excited about their today's secret night meeting.


	24. FATED COUPLE

N.O.P:

Tae waiting for guk in their usual meeting spot of the park. When tae had entered, he was a little mad at seeing their favorite sitting seats empty. Usually guk would wait for him half an hour before to his taehyu's box smile shining with cute blushes and walking towards him like that is their first meeting/blind date. Guk loves his shiness damn much so he never missed after that only one day, maybe it would be his second day!

Tae puts that paper holder next to him with lots of imagination and excitement, takes out his phone and texted him 💌Where are you? I am waiting for you jeongoo💌 click the send button with soft sigh pouty.

He expects a quick reply, but exactly after 12 minutes he gets a notification tone with a bright smile he tapped that ID 'My Jeongoo' 💌I'm sorry taehyu, I can't make it today. Go home okay?💌 his bright smiling face faded at the same speed of read those message.

💌Why? Where are you? What are you doing?💌 sends quickly with soft pants in mad.

"Idiot, you are the one who started our dating plan now you are cancelling on your own? Okay fine, if you have some important work you should have informed me before, not like until I ask you. This is how you will treat your future wife? If you treat me like this now, how will I come to live with you by trusting you?" tae scolds him low voice, his small fist hands and angry face makes him cuter under the sun setting lights.

This time he got a quick reply 💌You can curse me while going home, taehyu. Now go💌 guk can guess easily what his taehyu will do.

💌If you don't come then why do you care about me going home or not, idiot?💌

This time he got more quick than last time but not text it's a call. Tae should not have picked it at first ring but that's what he did even mad at his jeongoo.

📱What? What? Why did you call me? I won't leave or I will leave when I want. Why do you care? You didn't say you won't come, then why do you care idiot? I'm gonna cut the call📱 he yells fast in cute mad, and pressed the phone against his ear tightly as did exactly opposite of what he said just now and hears a soft laugh on the other side.

📱What? Why are you laughing idiot? Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind or enjoying your day without me?📱 guk's laughing sounds increased exactly as tae's yelling sounds increased.

📱Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh📱 guk takes away his phone a little distance to safe his ear from cute screams.

Guk waits until the screaming sounds calm down, then presses his phone against his ear again 📱Done?📱 asks softly with a thin smile curved on his lips.

📱Of course NO, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh📱 this time guk takes away his phone little more far.

Once the cute high pitch voice calmed down he puts on speaker to continue 📱I'm sorry, taehyu. Please go home📱 guk uses his very very soft tone 📱I will leave when I..📱 guk cuts him by another pleads voice 📱Please taehyu📱 that obviously makes tae to zip his mouth not talk anymore words.

📱Okay📱 murmurs between his pouty lips and glancing at the paper holder.

📱Go carefully, okay? Or shall I call your yoongi hyung to pick y..📱 tae cuts him in anger 📱I know how to go okay. Thanks for your sooooo muchhhhh care, bye📱 with that he cuts the call.

Tae expects a call back but when he did not receive it for 10 minutes, he takes a paper holder and his backpack with teary eyes, walking towards his home.

⏮️ time skip @ midnight ⏭️

Tae isn't able to sleep peacefully, he keeps turning right and left with the holding paper holder tightly as he waits for his one and only jeongoo. But all his hopes failed the second time in the day. It's already 12:36 AM, guk would have always come at 8 PM. This time tae hasn't sent any text or calls, just clenching the paper holder tightly with his teary eyes.

When the expectations go on the right path and end perfectly as you expected then that day would be your best day ever, if not then it will become the worst day as it has never happened before!

That day now happening in Tae's life, he drew his jeongoo's eyes as he dreamed for years but he can't share with him as he expected/excited!

Tae went to sleep with dry tears over his chubby cheeks and tight hold on the paper holder.

⏮️ time skip @ after three days ⏭️

"Have you replied to his text taetae?" jimin asks with a worried tone at the person who is laughing for just others with hidden pain in these past three days.

Tae shakes his head with the same hidden pain smile, "It's nothing jiminie. He.. he will come to see me soon"

"Just ask him taetae, why is he locking himself for the past three days?"

"Why should I? He should have tell me if he didn't hide anything from me"

Jimin sighs and gets up from his seat while hearing their last bell rings.

"I tried in every possible ways taetae, but it.. It seems they are trying to hide it from me too.." tae cuts him "They? Who is?"

"Who else? My stupid brother he also joined with him. He is the one who is bodyguarding him from outside of his room, from time to time giving food and fulfilling each of his requirements and doing perfectly his one of the best work of stopping me going near the door. Look,.." pointing at his chubby left cheek that he got from yesterday fight with his beloved brother "..I got this scratch yesterday while trying to go near the door" jimin pointing at the scratch with fake hurt, if anyone wants to see that scratch they should have come with a big magnifying glass so that it will be visible and you will all agree that jimin really get hurt.

"I'm sorry, jiminie. Don't fight with your brother because of me okay?" tae says with a worried voice.

Jimin instantly shakes his head, "No, no it's not because of you, it's that brainless man mistake. Who told him to sleep on the floor at midnight, and he screams like I killed him while I stepped on him mistakenly" jimin says like he did nothing wrong.

Tae eyes widen more at jimin's next casual sentence "But don't worry about me taetae, when he pushed me away and caused me this scratch I gave one strong kick on his balls and bites him until I saw the neighborhood houses lights on, I think he won't be there on today to bodyguard your husband's room. What do you think taetae? I didn't do perfect? I'm a genius right?" no one will believe if he really did to his brother with those big puppy eyes and innocent smiles.

Tae's widened eyes feel sorry for Jimin's brother, and gulps at the person who smiles cutely and proudly in front of him 💭 Unbelievable! 💭

Tae and jimin walking towards the main gate, "Okay, jimin I will leave inform yoongi hyung and don't do anything stupid things like that ever, I'm pity for your brother" jimin just rolls his eyes and waves his hands turning towards the stadium "Then pray for him to not sleeping on the floor, I will inform my husband about your leave taetae, bye bye" now it's tae turn to roll his eyes.

Jimin's face instantly lit up seeing his so-called husband "Hiiiiiii yoonie" jumping up and down with waving hands to get his attention.

Yoongi just gives a single quick glance at jimin's crazy things and runs towards the person with a little loud call "Yahhh, tiny wait"

Tae stopped in mid way when he heard his brother calling him and running towards him "What hyung?"

"I will take you home, come" heading towards his motorbike.

"It's okay hyung. I will go.." yoongi cuts him by one strong glance "I said I will take you home, tiny. Got it?" tae let out a helpless sigh and nods.

"But.. but you have the practice session" Jimin says between soft pants due to the small run.

"Yes hyung you have.." yoongi cuts tae again "I have informed the couch already, now sit quietly" says while putting a helmet on the pouting boy.

When yoongi was about to start, jimin stopped them by grabbing the bike's back "I will be alone take me with you too, pleaseeeeeee yoonie" jimin's pending and pulling position makes tae to giggle softly.

Yoongi turned back "Take off your hands, puppy" warns him.

Jimin shakes his head strongly as he doesn't want to miss this chance again, he asked yoongi many times to give him at least a single ride. But yoongi always said no, no, no. In the end he will take a taxi or give a call to his brother. But today he hopes at least tae will help him to come his wish true. He is looking at tae with a pity face.

Tae tapping on Yoongi's shoulder "Please hyung, you take him I will.." yoongi didn't say anything and shut them both by tweaking the bike throttle with brake, tae holds his shoulder tightly and jimin let go of the bike at yoongi's scaring action. Yoongi turns back to look at jimin is okay, once he gives a head to toe glance and confirms he is fine, he twists the bike throttle and drives fast.

Yoongi drives at normal speed after they reach the main road. Tae didn't say anything, somehow he was glad that Yoongi taking him home otherwise he would have spent his time in the park alone and going home with red puffy eyes, have to make up another lie! He and Yoongi are totally different from Jimin and Hoseok's brother relationship. Jimin and Hoseok are showing their brother's love, care, fight, protective, anger everything openly. But in Tae's life he can't describe it like that!

Does Yoongi care about him? Of course yes!

Love him? A LOTTTTTT!

Fight? What is that meaning?!

Protective? That one punch is enough when he gave it to that person who made his tiny's life in a difficult path!

Anger? To only make his tiny to do the right thing in his life.

These kind of relationships only they are having, tae also wants his hyung to fight with him like how jimin and hoseok fight and laugh but it's very hard to yoongi. And now he wonders how his hyung fell in love with a person like Jimin?! Of course yoongi have not revealed it yet but he can guess by how yoongi spends his time more in the stadium with jimin.

They reach their apartment, with heavy sighs tae get off from the motorbike and remove the helmet given to yoongi. Yoongi stays in his motorbike "You go, I will inform hyungs that you came home early today, okay tiny?" tae whines at Yoongi's words he thought Yoongi will go with him but as he said he just took him home, with cute pouts tae nods slowly. Yoongi lifts up slightly to ruffle the pouty boy's hair "I will be back quickly with your favorite ice cream, happy?" asks and shows his very rare and special gummy smile to his one and only tiny, tae face lits up and nods like a 5 years kid. Yoongi waves his hand and turning his motor, tae yells quickly "I want strawberry, chocolate, vanilla all flavors hyungggg" tae can't able to see yoongi's happy smile or behind that he saved his tiny from crying or staying alone in the park, he can only see yoongi's thumbs up and fading away from his sight.

Yoongi's love and care for anyone is like an iceberg in the ocean! Outside it will show only a few, they can't see the deep side until they are ready to understand him fully with Yoongi's way!

⏮️ time info @ go back to where yoongi left jimin ⏭️

Jimin is calling someone with his lowered head and kicking the small stones on the ground like a helpless person "Come on brainless, pick up"

After 3 purposely failed calls, hoseok picked it and was ready to bicker with each other 📱What? Why did you call? Does your so-called husband leave you alone again? Do you think I will come and pick up you after you kicked my ball and put me in hell world? Damn it dies there, I don't care about you I don't even know who you are brat, don't ever call me📱 he yells and ends the call.

Jimin doesn't get amused by his beloved brother's puppy yells, "Ohhwww, really? Okay then time to call our mom and dad to show who I am!" tells to the already ended call and calls the other number immediately.

📱Hello my sweetheart, how you do?📱

📱Mommm, I miss youuuuuuuuuuuuuu📱

📱Awww, I miss you too my sweetheart. What are you doing? You, Hoseok and Jeongguk are eating and sleeping on time or what? How are you guys managing? You have 4 more days time baby just think and come back to mom, please📱 jimin rolls his eyes at his mom's usual love shower, he regret for called her but what to do he really miss her, now after hearing her voice it becomes a little worst, he let out a long sigh.

📱No mom. I won't return, don't expect me📱 before she continued, Jimin changed the subject to why he called 📱Mom, first call your son and tell him to pick me up. I waited for him for 1 hour, didn't even pick my calls📱 he lied casually.

📱Did you guys fight again?📱

📱Yeah📱 again says casually with shrugged shoulder like it wasn't nothing new in his life.

📱Why?📱

📱That brainle..📱 she cuts him 📱What jimin? I didn't hear correctly?!📱 he can feel his mom's warning tone, with one more sigh he says between gritted teeth 📱Hooseyok hyung📱 he can't see but can guess his mom's silent laugh.

📱Jimin📱

📱What? I won't call him hyung. You should have given your first birth to me mom. Do you know how much privilege he is taking just because he was born before me?📱 says between his cute plump pouty lips.

📱But sweetheart, you knows very well who is taking whom privileges here? You also can't deny that do you?📱

Jimin keeps silent as he lowered his head, because that's true! If not he won't be standing in front of this college now. And before he says anything to his mom a loud car horn makes him lift up his head.

Hoseok lowered the glass window and said "Just 30 seconds I will give, if you want you can take otherwise bye" closed his window like he is done his conversation, there is nothing more to say.

"Yahhhhhhhh, you brainless dumbo wait for me" yells and running towards the turning car 📱Mom I will call you later, bye📱 ends the call running back the teasing car "Yahhh, stop the car or I won't hesitate to kick your balls once again" the car instantly stopped and picks up the boy.

In these all situations Jimin doesn't notice that someone is watching him from a few meters distance and smiling softly at his cute run and behaviour.

Yoongi shakes his head with a soft smile on his face, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, this puppy" puts on the helmet and turns his motorbike towards the tae's favorite ice cream shop.

⏮️ time skip @ night 10:36 PM ⏭️

"Taetae, I can tell you clearly even without seeing your face you are not okay. So stop saying that you're fine fine fine, okay? Tell me what happened? Why is your voice so dull?"

"Nothing lisa, I.. I'm really fine"

"If you are fine then why are you shuddering?"

"Oh god lisa, I'm sitting in the balcony whoever in this cold they would shudder while speaking okay stop your nonsense inquiry" tae half lies with soft laughs.

"But I can'ttttt trust your wordssssss something is happeninggg hmmm I will find out in my own ways. But look taetae if anything serious you can talk with me okay? I'm here for you anytime" lisa voice comes out with very serious at the same time lots of worries.

"Yeah, yeah, I know but it's nothing serious. I just watched one sad movie. That's why my voice is dull otherwise I'm perfectly fine happy?"

"Stupid why didn't you tell that first, I thought something else" lisa sighs in relief, she thoughts tae is feels lonely again by the thoughts of his childhood friend. She is trying her best to cheer up tae and bring him out or helping him to find out the person and gives him to tae and wants to see him smiling always. But it is very hard for her to find out without knowing any details about that person, even the name she doesn't know because tae never ever share a single matter about this!!!

"Okay, here we stop my boring topics. Tell me about your hottie, it's been days you stopped talking about him. What happened? Have you changed your crush or he got someone better than you?" tae asks between laughs jokingly like their usual teasing conversation.

"What happened to my hottie, even though I didn't meet him I'm damn sure he won't love anyone" lisa says with full confidence.

"Why can't you meet him? Is he not there?"

"No, I didn't tell you my chim wants to go to Seoul a long time ago?"

"Yeah"

"They are all now in Seoul, how lucky chim! He got his parents permission to go there, but look at me how I'm struggling here. I also want to go Seoul and meet you"

"However you're gonna meet me in a month right? We have waited for years and now it's just a month tho"

"Yeahhhhhhh, One month!"

"Okay, tell me at least now where your chim joined his college?"

"Nope, I won't tell I want to introduce him to you myself"

Tae rolls his eyes and teases lisa's happiness "You watch your hottie gonna come back with his princess and you gonna be single forever with your hotties imagination"

"Yahhhhhhhhh, how many times have I told you to stop joking like that? He might be my crush now, but.. But I will confess my love this time when he comes back, you watch that" lisa whines while tae laughs again "Yeah, yeah I've been watching your drama for years, nothing new. You will go to him and when he looks at you, you will forget everything and says to yourself you will definitely confess tomorrow" continues his cute laughs.

"I'm serious taetae"

"Call me after your confession"

"Definitely"

They have talked a few more minutes about other things like usually. After the call tae still sitting in the balcony with a thick blanket around him and with a high hope of guk will come to meet him at least today!

Guk attacks him with lots of texts and calls as sorry, did he eat, did he go to college and come back safely, blah blah blah. But tae didn't reply to anything, he didn't want calls or texts he wants his jeongoo or at least the reason?! He is really scared, scared of might be he would lose him again like what happened a long back years!

Hours passed, the expected person didn't showed up, with deep sigh he gets inside and dressed up, went to knock on door softly and calls "Hyung"

"Yeah tiny, come in" tae opens the door and gets in slowly, notices his hyung taking notes and studying harder, he stopped going further.

When Yoongi didn't hear anything from his tiny he lifted up his head from his notebook, his eyebrows narrowed at the fully dressed boy and holding the helmets in his hands as he waited ready to go out. Tae's eyes widened in shock when Yoongi closed his notebooks and asked "He didn't come today either?"

Tae takes seconds to reply "How.. how did you know hyung?"

Yoongi shakes his head slightly 💭Secret meeting?! Tsk.. you guys have never changed💭 gets up and walk towards him "Where do you want to go?" asks while he takes the helmet and bike key from him.

"Just.. just a long drive hyung" tells and follows him wherever he moves like a puppy.

Yoongi texted jin and joon that they're going out and will be back quickly as he does not want to disturb them.

It is not new to them that they're driving at night time. Tae would ask Yoongi to take him on night drives whenever he feels lonely. He would have two reasons: one his parents or his jeongoo.

Yoongi keeps the speed as tae's likable, not too speed at the same time not too slow, it will be enough speed to forget his worries temporarily and smile against the cold wind.

Yoongi stopped his motorbike in their favorite spot of where they could watch Seoul's beautiful night sight.

Tae gets off from the bike and runs towards the edge like a kid who found his candy "Wowwwwwwwwwwwww" he never forgets to be mesmerized by Seoul's beauty.

Tae sits on the bench and glances at the beautiful sight like if there is no tomorrow, he can't even blink in front of the amazing sight. And those blinking stars are adding more beauty and feeding Tae's puppy big doe eyes.

Tae turns and sees Yoongi resting on his bike with crossed hands, he pats near his empty seat and gestures to him to come. Without questions yoongi does as his tiny asked. Then tae continues to stare at the Seoul'd beauty again like it never gets him bored.

His wide grin folded into thin as his smile vanished at their old memories, with teary eyes he lifted up his left hand slowly towards the shining star and his trembling lips let out the words slowly "Mom, dad, are you doing great there?"

Yoongi tries his best to not look and keeps his eyes on the glowing buildings, and Tae's cracking voice continues "I.. I miss you both" his tears dropping over trembling cheeks.

"Why.. Why did you leave us? You both weren't there when.. when we want to hug you, when we want to cry in your arms, when we want to share our happiness, when we want you both to be proud of us, why.. Why did you leave us before these things happen? Please mom, dad come back to us pleaseee, I want to be in your embrace again I want to hear your voice please mom, come back to your tae bear. Dad pleaseeeeee bring mom to us.." yoongi can't take this anymore he cuts him by pulls into the hug, and let him continue his cries under his embrace "Hyungggggg" tae cries loudly "I'm here tiny, I'm here for you" yoongi patting on the crying boy's head while let his tears drop silently.

Both are missing their parents very much, because before their life starts it was like it came to end when they heard the news of their parents dead news. Still they are scared of their life if it is not jin and joon in their life!

Tae takes minutes to calm down, once his sobs slows down yoongi lifts up his head and wipes off the tears using his thumb "I'm.. I'm sorry hyung, suddenly I felt emotions and made you cry" tae wipes off yoongi's dry tears softly, yoongi shakes his head bumps against his forehead softly "It's okay, are you feeling better?" tae nods and turns to look at the shining stars again. "I'm sorry mom and dad" tries to not cry again and smiles in front of them.

"They will be really proud of you tiny, you are growing like they wished as a good man with pure heart. Something beyond our hand that we can't stop anyhow. That's their time to go, even that's not what he wants but FATE. That's all we could say, tiny. Accept the fact with fate, mom and dad always want you to be happy and see your pure smile okay? keep showing that for them so your happy life" tae nods with another cry.

Yoongi pulls him to wipe off again "Yahhh, why are you crying? I didn't say mom and dad are watching you? If they see you crying do you think they will be happy? And now it's your birthday too? They will kill me if I let you drop off one more tear, so stop crying birthday boy" tae laughs softly at yoongi's words, yoongi chu on his forehead "Happy birthday tiny, be happy always" wishes him with whole heart.

"Thanks hyung" smiles and forgets everything, like he meets his mom and dad in Yoongi's way.

⏮️ time skip @ apartment ⏭️

While Yoongi piggybacks the sleeping tae to their apartment, Jin opened the door for him and the first he asked Yoongi with full worries "Did he cry a lot?" ask while rubbing the sleeping boy's head very softly.

"Yeah, a little lot hyung.." says slowly and takes him to his room and sees the decoration all over and joon's hidden worry smiles "I'm hyung, I tried my best but.." joon cuts him "It's okay babe, we can celebrate it on morning like usually now put him on the bed" yoongi nods and went to put him on the bed, and jin already makes everything ready like how tae will sleep with lots of pillows.

Three of them do not want to leave or stop staring at the sleeping cute angel, but have to leave. Jin leaves with slight tears and "Happy birthday my babe" chu on his forehead, tae lips smiles subconsciously but it gives enough energy and hope to Jin.

⏮️ time skip @ minutes passed ⏭️

Tae's sleeping body moves slightly by hearing some low noises.

"Yahhh hoseok he gonna wake up, careful careful" guk says between gritted teeth as warning.

"Why the hell did you choose this was to get in? I'm scared of the height" hoseok on the edge of he could scream anytime while slowly releasing the robe, and trying his best to not open his eyes no matter what, his legs and hands are already shivering.

Guk catches it before it goes wrong direction "Yahhh, open the fuck of your eyes, if anything happens to my painting I won't hesitate to kick your balls" guk yells between his gritteted teeth and carfully handling the large painting frame.

Hoseok instantly opened his eyes and thought deeply "Why suddenly everyone becomes interested in my balls?"

In his deep thought he didn't notice he loosen the robe, "Yahhh hoseokkkk" guk jumps little bit to catch the painting and landed on the balcony perfectly.

"Yeahhh" hoseok claps like a penguin but it doesn't stay long until the flowerpot falls on the floor and gives enough sound to tae wake up wide like he hears a ghost sound.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Thanks hoseok, I will never forget your help" guk says between the fisted hand.

"Oops, we will meet later bye" left the place quickly.

While Jin enters the room, guk manages to hide himself with the painting as glued to the wall.

"What? What happened babe?"

"I.. I.. saw some ghost" tae says in puppy fear filled eyes.

Jin sighs and caresses his hair smoothly, "You might be having bad dreams babe. I will be here okay? Go to sleep" pats on him softly, tae goes to sleep again slowly.

Once tae went to sleep Jin covered all curtains and headed back to his room. Guk jumped on the balcony again and stretched his body "How many risks I have to take for you taehyu?"

Guk opened the balcony door and stepped in, let out a deep relief sigh after a few days meeting his taehyu. He tiptoed and placed the painting nearby safely and crawled on the bed to join with him.

When tae feels he is losing his pillows one by one his eyes wide opened once again and meet "Hehe Happy birthday taehyu"

"Ahh.." guk instantly cuts him by covering his mouth "Stop screaming all the times taehyu" whispers against his closed hand.

"Then stop scaring me idiot" tae yells softly behind the covered hands.

Guk chuckles and nods "I'm sorry" asks sincerely

Tae kept silent, he didn't glare or anything just staring at those beautiful eyes calmly.

"Taehyu" calls him softly.

No response just staring.

"Please"

Same response.

"I'm sorry"

"Why?" tae asks softly.

Before guk answers, tae continues "Why did you do that jeongoo? You know that I can't live hereafter without seeing you right? Then why.. why did you do that? You also want to leave me alone? Please jeongoo don't do that like this ever, I.. I can't tolerate it. You just want me to say I lov.." guk insteadly cuts him by putting a finger on his lips and shakes his head "No taehyu, I don't want to hear that beautiful word from this kind of situation. I am living for you taehyu, I will never leave you" wipes of tae's tears and gives a warm hug "I'm sorry to make you think like that taehyu, but trust me hereafter any FATE won't separate us" sits up and makes tae also sit, taking out something from his pockets and shows in front of tae, his eyes widen "This rings has a story taehyu, it's called it belongs to only a FATED COUPLE. You and me beyond the FATE, nothing will separate us.." extends his left hand towards tae and nods "This is our time to show to fate that we have power than fate, I won't ask you to be my lover or anything taehyu you are my half, I'm asking you to complete my life to be with you, will you? Will you let me in your life taehyu? Without any ends?" tae nods slowly as the happy tears drop over his cheeks, "Then?" asks his hand again, tae lifts up his shivering hands and let it held under guk's soft squeeze and chu on it "I love you taehyu" slowly putting the black and red ring on tae's beautiful finger, chu on it again with happy tear, now takes the other ring from him and extends his hand, guk gladly gives his hand, guk expects tae would say something before he puts that black and blue ring, bue he is hella happy after tae puts the ring and says "I love you too, jeongoo" with goddamn blush the exactly way of how he wants, before guk say anything tae cuts him by smashing his lips with him, guk eyes widen in shock and surprise, he can't describe it words, he tightens the hug by pulling him close and tilts his head while deepening the kiss, tae completely lost.


	25. yes i loVe you

N.O.P:

Tae can't take off his eyes from the shining ring on his finger. It is definitely not normal couple rings as guk said it is something special. Tae heard many historical stories about red and blue thread but he doesn't know it will come into his life in ring shape "So we are a fated couple?" tae asks with his wide puppy eyes, and keeps touching his and guk's ring.

Guk nods and chu on his temple "No one can separate us, even fate.." intertwined his hands with him and chu on the ring finger "And from now we are married couple"

"WHAT? Married couple? We just.." guk cuts him with a calm and steady tone "I confessed my love clearly taehyu, I don't want to be your lover, but I'm your lover always there is no change. You are my everything taehyu, I can't wait until our public marriage to accept you as my wife, and you also. I know what you want and why you didn't confess your love until this moment happened. So accept this marriage and accept me as your husband" guk yanks him closer to see tae's full red face.

"What.. what will you do if.. If I didn't accept you as my.. My husband" tae blushes on his own words.

"You accepted it already taehyu" says confidently while looking at tae's shy face.

Tae just shakes his head "No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yesssssss"

"Wait, noooooooo"

"Just now you said yes, taehyu"

"No, you're twisting my words, cheater" slaps his shoulder with cute whines.

Guk stops his hurtless slaps by pulling closer and hugs softly "Thanks, taehyu. Thanks for everything! Thanks for coming to my life, thanks for your existing, thanks for your childhood memories, thanks to waited for me, thanks for not loving anyone, thanks for your kiss, thanks for your care, thanks for your trusted me, thanks for accepting me, thanks for going to be my beloved wife hereafter, thanks for the past, present, future everything taehyu" guk confess his feelings nth time, he will never get bored of telling his feelings to his taehyu.

Tae smiles shyly with a little pride and leans to chu on guk's lips "Love you husband"

"What?" guk giggles softly in unbelievable moments, he doesn't expect tae would say a second time in the same day, and in a few minutes?!

"I.Love.You.My.Dearest.Husband.Jeongoo" tae says slowly with full happiness, guk can't take off his eyes from tae's beautiful lip moves, he cups his face softly and sees tae's cute shy smile, then nods slowly "Yae taehyu, I am. I'm your husband, one and only yours. And you're my wife.." tae finish the sentence with cute giggles "One and only yours" guk nods happily "You're always mine"

"Love you" tae says casually with cute giggles he can't hide his real happiness.

"What?" guk can't believe again!

"Love you" confessed his feelings without any hesitation.

"What?"

"Love you, love you, love youuuuuuuuuuuuu" yells in low voice with his both wide hands in the guk's safety hold.

Guk doesn't say anything, just hugs him softly and hides his happy teary face into Tae's lean chest, tae hugs his head chu on it then rests his right cheek on it with still a wide smile.

No one was ready to leave the other one, so they stayed like that for minutes. Until tae noticed something new in his room "What is that?"

Guk turns his head towards the painting and tells "My gift to the birthday boy"

Tae eyes landed on his new ring which is called a wedding ring by his jeongoo, then moves to guk "Two gifts?" asks cutely with his wide puppy eyes.

Guk shakes his head "No, our marriage will never be a gift taehyu. This is what I have dreamed for years. I want it to happen and now it happened. It is necessary and important in our life. So it will never be a gift. And.." tae cuts him "Okay okay, fine. I got it. Our marriage is not a gift. So what is that?" gets up in excitement and takes that beautifully gifted painting, the next second of tae held he guessed it correctly "Painting?" asks in the nth time of his wide big doe puppy eyes, guk nods with a small smile.

Tae turns on the lamp and went back to sit on guk's lap again but this time his back resting on guk's chest so that guk also can see, but guk tilted his head and watching each and every expression of tae's cute moves. Tae opened the cover paper carefully, as guk expects tae eyes widen one more time with his heart shaped smile.

📢 Imagine guk drew in real, not as in mentioned below. **Note again **like real person** okay 📢

📢Pic credits goes to ??? we all knows 😉📢

Tae traces on the beautiful painting with his shivering hands, guk smiles and grabs his hand to press on it. Tae eyes teared by touching the two cute angels, tae can understand everything what guk trying to tell him through this beautiful paint but the words struggle in his throat. Guk holds his shivering fingers and slowly moves towards the babies face "Our twin babies in a few years, this is Jeon Taekwon who will look like me with cute rabbit teeth, and this is our cute angel Jeon Taeguk who will have your trademark smile. And this is their cute twins parents papa Jeon Jeongguk, mama Jeon Taehyung. They are celebrating their angels' first year birthday party, do you like my gift taehyu?" guk asks as he waits for tae's words but tae turns and pulls him for a tight hug with one hand another hand holding the painting carefully with guk "Than..thanks jeongoo, thanks to choose me as your wife in your life. I.. I don't know if anyone can love me like yo.." guk cuts tae's emotional speech with a such confidence "Definitely not, no one can love my taehyu like I do" tae giggles softly and chu on the hugging neck, nods "Yes, no one, only you can love me like this. I love you, jeongoo, love you soooo muchhhhhh" tightens the hug with happy tears, guk gladly welcomes it.

Once tae calms down he wipes off the tears by using guk's shoulder as not wanting to mess up the painting. Then he turns to have a look again and again, guk rested his chin on the edge of tae's shoulder, hands wrapped around tae's small waist and locked it perfectly. Tae eyes widen at guk's perfect art skill no one would believe if he said it's an art! Just painting, because it does not look like one. It's like they are read and taken by camera "How?" tae asks without taking off his eyes from the twins.

"How did you draw our future babies? It looks real! Their puppy eyes, baby smiles, chubby cheeks, everything! Everything seems real, there is a lot of chance our future babies have features like this jeongoo! How did you draw without.. I can't believe your drawing skills are that much talented jeongoo!" tae can't stop praises guk's unbelievable talent.

Guk smiles softly before replies "I can easily draw anyone by just one look, taehyu. But future nope this is my first time. I wanted to give the best gift for your birthday like no one can't give. So I decided to draw our picture. Then it leads me to draw beyond that, for that I took extra time to study all the materials.." tae cuts him "That's why you didn't show up for days?" guk nods "Sorry taehyu. I want to you know that on your birthday and after our marriage that's why I didn't tell you and we stopped jimin too" tae nods as he understood "Okay, then hereafter I don't have to worry about you, if you did not show up for days that means you are doing something special for me, right?" tae asks as his all stupid thoughts vanished by guk's reply, guk thined his lips and hums with long thinking "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, maybe!" tae slaps on his shoulder with a cute frown "What maybe? You should do that, that's your wife's first order okay?" guk quickly nods with a happy smile "Okay, Mrs Jeon" tae instantly blushes at his words and changed the topic "They are so cute jeongoo, I can't wait for the day to hold them in my hands like I do in your paintings" guk chu on his temple softly "Soon taehyu, I want my paintings to being exhibited in galleries and museums internationally.." tae cuts him with a cute pout "That will take long, I want to live with you as your wife soon" guk laughs softly "Did you forget our future dream taehyu? Big house, big cars?" "We can have after our.." guk cuts him "No, I want to take my queen as he wished, with our dreams and with everyone's support I will marry you again. This marriage for us, that future marriage for them, and you may also have some dream about how our marriage is gonna do. So why not?" tae sighs and nods "Okay, so you want me to wait?" "Just one year taehyu, I am going to finish my college soon then gonna start my exhibition work, after that our marriage only. I am confident about drawing so don't worry about it. And you also have to complete your college then you can contribute your support to your dearest husband and help him to be the number one painter in the world" "Of course, I will do. But wait, I forget that I also have one surprise for you" "Wow! I didn't expect a gift from my wife today" guk says while tae places the painting on the bed carefully and taking the paper holder from his nightstand, gives to guk with the same excitement that he got from the moment "Your drawing?" tae nods quickly "My first eye drawing" guk has never looking at his own eyes more than seconds but now he admires tae's talent through his drawing eyes, tae maybe started because of guk but guk really can't deny tae also have the talent in drawing "So in our future we have two painters in one house" tae narrowed his eyebrows he doesn't expect this is as the answer, guk continues "What we name our future exhibition taehyu?" tae tells without thinking "Vante?" he doesn't know himself either why he chose that name.

"Great, I agree"

"Tell me how is my drawing? I know I can't draw like yo.." guk cuts him "I had never ever known my eyes are these beautiful taehyu. My eyes are really that much beautiful or does your love make it like that?"

Tae cups his face "Your love jeongoo. Your unconditional crazy love for me makes your eyes these beautiful. I can only see your eyes with those love and I can only make it that way" guk connects their forehead "That's true, taehyu"

⏮️ time skip @ few minutes later, Dec 30, 3:12 AM ⏭️

Guk and tae facing each other with tight hugs, now and then with soft giggles for no reason. They are in so much happiness like their dream comes really true! Tae holding guk's collar, his legs tangled with guk's, guk holding his waist smoothly to keep him closer. Under the window's moonlight they look damn beautiful.

"Today is not our honeymoon, taehyu?" guk says with his huskey tone.

Tae nods slowly with lowered eye contact, his face full of red in damn shyness.

Guk hands slowly moves up to caresses Tae's soft cheeks, his thumbs circles smoothly. It makes tae go redder for some unknown feelings, when he bite to ease the new feelings guk's thumb moves there to stop biting by parting his soft lips from beautiful teeth "I just asked taehyu, I know you are not ready for that. Just because you showed interest in babies doesn't mean you are ready, you are still a baby"

Tae's shyness vanished by guk's last word "What? What did you call?"

"Baby" guk says casually, of course he noticed tae's change over and took a note of tae doesn't like to treat or call him a baby. But guk doesn't know tae hates guk only for that!

Since their feelings started from childhood tae being strict with these kinds of things. Because he wants to be a full and full lover or wife material not a baby. So tae isn't ready to accept the baby thing, also one of the parts in cute love romance.

"Don't call me baby" tae says with serious tone, guk chuckles and leans to chu on tae's frowned forehead "Okay, if you don't want to be call as baby them are you ready to be a mother and take care of our babies, taehyu?" the vanished red comeback and painted on his face again.

"What happened? Where is the answer taehyu?" guk teases the person who is busy with blushing.

"Everyone says silent is the answer, so shall I take your silent is.." tae cuts him by the sudden chu on his talking lips "Love you"

Guk's full body stopped working, he took a few seconds to let out his holding breath as he came out from his sudden surprise "Are you doing this for your payback taehyu?"

Tae doesn't respond to guk's question and lean forward again to give a quick chu on his lips, confess "Love you"

Guk can't stop his smiles "Okay, then?"

Tae gives one more chu and confess nth time "Love you"

"Okay, th.." tae doesn't let him finish, chu again "Love you"

"Hmmm" guk just hums as ready to take the sweet chu "Love.." chu "..you"

"Hmmm" tae can't stop his smile either while chu on those lips and confess his true feelings finally again and again "Love.." chu "..you"

"Hmmm" guk pulls him closer as ready "Love.." chu, that's it guk stopped the chu game by smashing his lips with tae's sinful lips in a sweet way. Tae happily kissed back with happy smiles, it obviously reflects on guk lips moving sensation, filled with lots, lots, lots of love.

Guk kisses those soft lips more softly as it will get hurt anytime by just his soft kiss, with closed eyes tae lost into guk's very soft and slow kiss. At each time of connecting their lips guk takes his moves smoothly at the same time, very sensationally. Their marriage was sealed under moonlight with a beautiful love filled kiss.

After tasting each other's lips for minutes, guk stops more slowly, tae opens his eyes and locks with guk. Both eyes are shining with the satisfaction of something something filling their hearts.

Guk eyes widen in the shock by very unexpected words from his taehyu, "Kaha na pyaar hai"


End file.
